


ABC-Adventskalender

by ChrissiTine



Series: 10 kleine Dinge - Universum [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventskalender, F/M, Family Feels, Gen, Next Generation, one shots
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 46,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8730493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiTine/pseuds/ChrissiTine
Summary: Adventskalender-FF. One Shots von A bis Z zur Familie Weasley. Beziehungsprobleme, Geschwisterstreitigkeiten, Familienzusammenhalt, eben alles, was die Weasleys ausmacht.
Kein Bezug zu The Cursed Child.
Kann separat gelesen werden.





	1. A für ABRAKADABRA

**Author's Note:**

> Die FF gehört in mein 10-kleine-Dinge-Universum, kann aber auch separat gelesen werden.
> 
> Da ist er wieder, mein jährlicher Adventskalender. Und wieder befinden wir uns in meinem gewohnten Universum. Dieses Mal gibt es wieder keine zusammenhängende Storyline, sondern jeden Tag einen One Shot zu einem Thema, abhängig vom jeweiligen Buchstaben des Alphabets. Die One Shots sind ein buntes Durcheinander, bei dem hoffentlich keiner der gewohnten Charaktere allzu kurz kommt und euer Liebling mindestens einen Auftritt hat. (Auch wenn ich gestehen muss, dass mir bisher weder für Molly oder Albus etwas eingefallen ist, noch Victoire, Ginny oder Angelina eine wirkliche Rolle spielt.)
> 
> Aber, dieses Mal habt ihr Leser wieder etwas zu sagen. Wie ihr sicher wisst, hat das Alphabet 26 Buchstaben und bis Weihnachten sind es 24 Tage. Ich habe mich bisher noch nicht entschieden, was ich mit den übrigen zwei Buchstaben machen soll. Entweder ich poste die letzten drei Buchstaben alle am 24. Dezember, oder ich hebe sie auf und poste sie jeweils an den beiden Weihnachtsfeiertagen. Ihr könnt mir gerne in einem Review mitteilen, was euch lieber ist. (Z ist allerdings ziemlich melancholisch, nur so zur Information.)
> 
> Außerdem sind noch nicht alle One Shots geschrieben, bei fünf Buchstaben hat mir bisher noch die Idee gefehlt. Deshalb, sollte euch ein Begriff einfallen zu den Buchstaben J, K, N, R oder T, oder habt ihr einen Vorschlag zu einem der gängigen Pairings oder Charakteren, einen Moment, den ihr gerne lesen wollt, den ich vielleicht mal irgendwo erwähnt, aber nie geschrieben habe, dann lasst mich das auch in einem Review wissen, vielleicht fällt mir was dazu ein.
> 
> Solltet ihr nicht gerne ein Review schreiben oder aus irgendeinem Grund anonym bleiben wollen, könnt ihr eure Meinung auch in Form einer Umfrage kundtun, und zwar wenn ihr diesem Link folgt:
> 
>  
> 
> https://www.surveymonkey.de/r/J7TKQJ2
> 
>  
> 
> Man kann an der Umfrage mehrmals teilnehmen, sollte euch aus dem Stegreif nichts einfallen zu einem der Buchstaben, ihr aber später noch einen Geistesblitz haben.
> 
> Ich freue mich über jede Art der Beteiligung. Es ist schön zu wissen, wenn euch gefällt, was ich wieder fabriziert habe und ihr euch damit beschäftigt habt.
> 
> Für alle neuen Leser, ich schreibe nur über die Weasleys und die Malfoys in Verbindung von Rose und Scorpius und halte mich an die Informationen vom Epilog und dem Stammbaum, den JKR irgendwann veröffentlicht hatte. The Cursed Child habe ich aber nicht gelesen und das spielt auch absolut keine Rolle hier. Aber Vorschläge könnt ihr natürlich gerne machen, auch wenn ihr nicht Bescheid wisst, vielleicht fällt mir ja was Gutes ein.
> 
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt, was ich dieses Jahr zu Stande gebracht habe, und schreibt mir ein paar Reviews, damit ich auch was von der Vorweihnachtszeit habe ;). Als kleine Belohnung für das Review könnt ihr nach einem beliebigen Buchstaben fragen und ich sagte euch den Begriff, der den One Shot inspiriert hat. Oder ihr könnt euch nach einem Charakter erkundigen, und ich sage euch, bei welchem Buchstaben er (hoffentlich) vorkommt.

 

**1\. Dezember: A für ABRAKADABRA**

„Mummy, wieso wäschst du nicht auch so ab wie Grandma Molly?", fragte fünfjährige Lucy interessiert und stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen, um in die Spüle zu schauen, in der Audrey gerade das Geschirr abwusch. Sie hatten zwar auch einen Geschirrspüler, aber Percy arbeitete heute länger im Ministerium und würde erst später zu Abend essen und Molly übernachtete bei einer Freundin aus der Grundschule. Es lohnte sich nicht, die Maschine anzuwerfen, wenn sie nur so wenig Geschirr beschmutzt hatten. „Bei Grandma schweben die Teller immer in der Luft und der Lappen wischt sie von alleine ab."

Audrey seufzte. Sie wusste ganz genau, wie ihre Schwiegermutter abwusch. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut, wie Percy sie das erste Mal in sein Elternhaus mitgebracht hatte und wie sie nach dem Essen fasziniert zehn Minuten dabei zugeschaut hatte, wie flink Molly alle Hausarbeit, für die Audrey immer ewig brauchte, mit ein paar simplen Schwenks eines Holzstabes und ein paar Sprüchen erledigt hatte. Und sie hatte gedacht, sowas gäbe es nur bei Mary Poppins!

Percy kannte die Sprüche auch, wenn auch nicht besonders gut. Nach dem dritten zerbrochenen Teller hatte sie wieder den Abwasch übernommen und als sie sich ein kleines Häuschen für ihre Familie gesucht hatten, hatte sie darauf bestanden, dass eine Spülmaschine in die Küche gehörte. Audrey konnte schließlich nicht zaubern. Als es nur Percy und sie gegeben hatte, hatte ihr das auch wenig ausgemacht, denn Percy hatte sich alle Mühe gegeben, die Zauberei aus ihrem Alltag herauszuhalten und genau wie sie Strom zu benutzen. Einzig und allein der Anschluss an das Flohnetzwerk war wirklich magisch.

Aber seit die beiden Mädchen auf der Welt waren, die vor Zauberei nur so sprühten, Zauberei, die Audrey nie haben würde und von der sie keine Ahnung hatte, wurde es immer schwieriger für sie. Es würde immer einen Teil ihrer Kinder geben, den sie nicht verstehen würde und sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie anders es erst sein würde, wenn sie nach Hogwarts gingen. Bisher waren sie immer noch ihre kleinen Mädchen und ihre Erfahrungen deckten sich mit Audreys, aber Hogwarts … das war eine völlig andere Welt, zu der ihr der Zutritt immer verweigert sein würde, egal, wie sehr sich die Familie ihres Mannes auch bemühte, sie mit einzubeziehen.

Und auch jetzt kam es bereits immer wieder zu kleinen Problemen, denn die Mädchen waren noch zu klein, um wirklich zu begreifen, dass Audrey keine Hexe war und einfach nicht zaubern _konnte_.

Audrey seufzte. „Mir macht es so einfach mehr Spaß, Lucy. Und nicht jeder kann so gut zaubern wie deine Großmutter. Du hast doch erst letzte Woche gesehen, wie deinem Dad deine Lieblingstasse runtergefallen ist." (Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte Percy den Geschirrspüler partout nicht bedienen, obwohl er mit allen anderen Geräten wunderbar klarkam. George hatte sich vor Begeisterung gar nicht eingekriegt, als Audrey es ihm gegenüber erwähnt hatte.)

„Aber man kann doch alles wieder ganzzaubern", widersprach Lucy verständnislos.

Audrey zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon, aber das ist dann nicht mehr dasselbe." Ihr Lieblingsteller war nie wieder der gleiche gewesen, nachdem Percy sich ihm angenommen hatte. „Außerdem kann man dann nicht _so_ zaubern."

„Wie?", fragte Lucy mit großen Augen.

Audrey nahm eine der Tassen aus der schaumigen Seifenlauge und murmelte dramatisch „Abrakadabra", bevor sie vorsichtig gegen den Rand der Tasse pustete. Eine große Seifenblase bildete sich. (Sie war froh, dass sie als Muggel ohne Probleme das Geschirrspülmittel von George benutzen konnte, mit dem sich übergroße Seifenblasen machen ließen.) Sie blies sie ihrer Tochter entgegen, die sie freudig betrachtete und dann mit dem Finger pickste, woraufhin sie natürlich sofort zerplatzte. Lucy lachte und Audrey pustete eine ganze Reihe weiterer Luftblasen in ihre Richtung.

„Du zauberst ja viel besser als Grandma", sagte Lucy begeistert, als sie umgeben war von lauter kleinen Seifenblasen.

Audrey grinste zufrieden. Wenigstens hier war sie ihrer Schwiegermutter meilenweit überlegen.

**TBC…**


	2. B für BART

Hermine hatte für Gesichtsbehaarung nie sonderlich viel übrig gehabt. Ihr Vater hatte ein paar Jahre lang einen Bart getragen, aber ihr hatte das nie wirklich gefallen. Immer wenn er sie zur Schlafenszeit geküsst hatte, hatte es gekratzt und sie hatte sein Lächeln kaum noch sehen können hinter dem Bartwuchs. Außerdem sah es immer irgendwie unordentlich aus, selbst wenn er den Bart sorgfältig pflegte und aufpasste, dass alles den Hygieneregeln entsprach. Als Zahnarzt musste man schließlich vorsichtig sein.

Sicher, es gab Leute, denen ein Bart ausgesprochen gut passte. Hagrid wäre ohne Bart einfach nur lächerlich gewesen und bei Dumbledore hatte es zu seiner mysteriösen Aura beigetragen. Bei Sirius wiederrum hatte sie sich gefreut, dass er seinen Bart am Grimmauldplatz abrasiert hatte, aber bei ihm war das Gestrüpp auf der Flucht auch mehr eine Notwendigkeit als eine bewusste Entscheidung gewesen. Bill stand sein Bart ganz gut in Kombination mit seinen Narben, aber Hermine hatte Fleurs schwärmerische Blicke ehrlich gesagt nie wirklich nachvollziehen können. Wobei das wohl eher daran lag, dass sie immer nur Augen für einen Weasley gehabt hatte.

Als Harry sich dazu entschlossen hatte, einen Bart wachsen zu lassen, hatte sie sich als gute Freundin sehr bemühen müssen, nicht zu lachen. Der große Harry Potter konnte vieles, aber ein guter Bart gehörte nun wirklich nicht dazu und sie war froh, als Ginny ihren Mann endlich davon überzeugt hatte, sich wieder regelmäßig zu rasieren. Die Artikel in der Hexenwoche waren langsam wirklich qualvoll gewesen (besonders weil sie ausnahmsweise tatsächlich Recht hatten mit ihren Beschreibungen, so Leid es Hermine auch tat).

Bärte waren alles in allem nichts, was Männer für Hermine attraktiv machten und sie war froh, dass Ron sich immer sehr umsichtig rasierte. (Wahrscheinlich hatte das damit zu tun, dass Fred und George sich während der Pubertät immer über Ron lustig gemacht hatten und der nicht riskieren wollte, sich mit spärlichem Bartwuchs der Lächerlichkeit preiszugeben.) Selbst als sie auf der Flucht in ihrem Zelt waren, rasierte er sich täglich mit dem gleichen Rasierer, den Fleur auch Harry zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte (selten war Hermine ihrer Schwägerin so dankbar für ein Geschenk gewesen).

Deshalb war sie auch völlig überrascht, als Ron von einem wochenlangen Einsatz, kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit, mit einem Bart zurückkam, bei dem ihre Knie weich wurden. Sie hatte seine weichen Wangen und seinen sanften Mund immer geliebt, deshalb war sie umso überraschter, wie sehr sie darauf reagierte, als ihre Lippen nicht nur zarte Haut, sondern auch struppige Barthaare berührten. Sie hatte kaum an sich halten können, als er ihren Hals geküsst hatte und auf ihren Brüsten konnte sie noch Tage später seine Bartstoppeln fühlen. Es war der beste Sex gewesen, den sie je gehabt hatten. Ron hatte das auf die lange Zeit der Trennung geschoben. Aber Hermine wusste es besser. Natürlich hatte er ihr gefehlt, aber es war mehr als das. Der Bart hatte so viele neue Empfindungen in ihr ausgelöst, dass sie es kaum glauben konnte. So überwältigt hatte sie sich selten gefühlt.

Sie wollte ihm am nächsten Morgen sagen, dass er den Bart ruhig behalten könnte, aber bis sie aus ihrem nahezu komatösen Schlaf endlich aufgewacht war, war es schon zu spät gewesen und er war bereits so glatt rasiert wie immer. Der Sex an dem Morgen war auch gut, aber … nun ja, nicht so gut wie der am Abend vorher. Es war irgendwie hemmungsloser gewesen, animalischer, weniger rücksichtsvoll, mehr konzentriert auf bloße Gefühle und Empfindungen, ohne jede Vernunft. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass ihr das gefallen könnte, aber … aber es hatte ihr wirklich, _wirklich_ gut gefallen. Und ganz abgesehen davon sah Ron mit Bart auch irgendwie anders aus. Erwachsener, welterfahrener, wilder. Sie war selbst erstaunt, wie unglaublich attraktiv sie ihn so fand, aber, nun ja, Ron konnte sie eben immer wieder überraschen und wenn es um ihn ging, war sie selten Herr aller Sinne.

Aber Ron schien sein Bart nicht zu fehlen und Hermine wollte ihn nicht bedrängen, etwas zu tun, was er nicht mochte, nur weil es auf sie eine irrationale Anziehung ausübte. Sie liebte ihn schließlich so oder so. Und der Sex war auch niemals schlecht und wahrscheinlich war es wirklich mehr eine Kombination gewesen aus seiner Abwesenheit und dem Bart, der sie so wild hatte werden lassen.

Ihre Beziehung kehrte in ruhige Bahnen zurück und in den nächsten Monaten vergaß sie, dass Ron überhaupt einen Bart gehabt hatte. Ihre Arbeit nahm sie völlig in Anspruch und dann war da der Wunsch nach einem Baby, der sie nicht mehr losließ und deren fehlende Erfüllung sie in eine tiefe Depression stürzte. Sex hatte schon lange aufgehört, Spaß zu machen. Und als sie dann doch endlich schwanger geworden war, war das wirklich das Letzte, an das sie denken konnte als werdende Mutter, die so viel zu lesen und vorzubereiten und zu beachten hatte. Und als Rose dann endlich da war, als sie dieses kleine wunderbare Baby endlich in ihren Armen halten konnte, war alles andere unwichtig. Sie hatte sich so lange und so sehr ein Baby gewünscht und endlich hatte sie es und Ron und sie hätten nicht glücklicher sein können. Auch wenn ihr Sexleben nun wirklich auf der Strecke blieb. Aber für die ersten Monate war das ganz normal, versicherte ihr zumindest Audrey (Fleur und Ginny waren beide wenige Monate nach der Geburt ihrer ersten Kinder wieder schwanger geworden, also fiel es Hermine relativ schwer, den beiden zu glauben, wenn sie ihr das gleiche wie Audrey sagten).

Und es wurde noch schwieriger, als Hermine vier Monate nach Roses Geburt wieder anfing zu arbeiten. Sie liebte ihr Kind, aber sie wusste, dass sie als reine Hausfrau und Mutter nie glücklich sein würde und Ron hatte absolut kein Problem damit, seine eigene Karriere für seine kleine Prinzessin eine Weile etwas ruhen zu lassen. Ron war so verliebt in die Kleine, dass sie die beiden sowieso schwer trennen konnte, also brauchte sie wirklich kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, wenn sie nicht so viel Zeit mit ihrer Tochter verbrachte wie andere Mütter. Das hieß schließlich nicht, dass sie sie weniger liebte. Aber es brachte relativ viel Stress mit sich und auch wenn sie es nicht wollte, vernachlässigte sie Ron in dieser Zeit etwas. Deshalb brauchte sie auch viel länger als ihr lieb war, bis sie schließlich erkannte, dass er aufgehört hatte, sich zu rasieren.

Doch eines Morgens, als sie beide im Bad waren, bemerkte sie schließlich, dass er seinen Rasierapparat überhaupt nicht beachtete und verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrer Zahnpasta, als ihr die ganzen Bartstoppeln ins Auge fielen, die sein Kinn und seine Wangen übersäten. Die waren schon länger als zwei Tage dort. Hatten sie sich so lange nicht geküsst, dass ihr das wirklich nicht aufgefallen war?

„Du…", fing sie schließlich zögerlich an, nachdem sie die Zahnpasta ins Waschbecken gespuckt hatte. „Du rasierst dich gar nicht?"

„Oh", murmelte Ron und räusperte sich. Sie konnte sehen, wie er rot wurde, als er sich unsicher über die Bartstoppeln fuhr. „Jaah, weißt du, das kostet immer so viel Zeit und ich muss so aufpassen und ich war meistens so müde, dass ich mich geschnitten hab …" Jetzt wo sie so darüber nachdachte, konnte sie sich tatsächlich daran erinnern, dass er manchmal ein paar kleine Schnittwunden gehabt hatte. „Außerdem mag Rosie die Stoppeln sehr gerne, sie lacht immer so niedlich, wenn sie mit der Hand drüber fährt oder ich ihr auf den Bauch puste, deshalb dachte ich … ich meine, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht …" Er wurde noch röter. „Ich weiß, du magst Bärte nicht, aber …"

„Nein, nein", fiel sie ihm hastig ins Wort und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war ihr peinlich, zuzugeben, wie heiß ihr allein bei dem _Gedanken_ wurde, dass er wieder einen Bart haben könnte … Merlin! Das war doch sicher nicht normal. „Wenn es für dich praktischer ist, dann … dann mach es ruhig, ich gewöhn mich schon dran." Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht zu viel zu sagen.

„Wirklich? Danke!" Er lächelte sie erleichtert an und küsste sie flüchtig auf die Wange. Hermine musste alle ihre Kraft aufwenden, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange und fuhr mit zitternden Fingern über die Bartstoppeln.

„Weißt du", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme und räusperte sich hastig. „Ich hab heute nicht so viel Arbeit, ich müsste mich bald loseisen können. Vielleicht …" Sie schluckte. „Vielleicht können deine Eltern Rosie für heute Nacht nehmen und wir machen uns einen netten Abend. Nur wir zwei. Das haben wir schon so lange nicht gemacht …"

Rons Augen wurden groß. „Wirklich?", fragte er ungläubig und schlang die Arme um sie. „Nur wir zwei?" Hermine nickte. Er fing an zu grinsen und sie konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern. Es war wirklich schon viel zu lange her, als dass sie alleine gewesen waren. „Soll ich irgendwas Besonderes kochen? Oder schickes anziehen? Und mich rasieren?"

„Nein!", rief Hermine sofort energisch und presste einen Moment später die Lippen fest zusammen. Sie versuchte so würdevoll wie möglich auszusehen. „Wir können doch einfach was beim Chinesen bestellen", sagte sie schließlich, konnte seinem verwunderten Blick aber nicht ausweichen. „Ganz zwanglos." Sie schluckte. „Und … und du musst dich auch nicht rasieren. Mach dir nicht zu viel Mühe, okay?"

„Okay", bestätigte er misstrauisch, aber bevor er weiter nachforschen konnte, erlöste Hermine das Weinen ihrer Tochter aus der Zwangslage. Da hatte sie ja gerade nochmal Glück gehabt, dachte sie, als sie hastig ihre Akten zusammensuchte, Rose auf ihren herrlich duftenden Kopf und Ron auf seine verführerisch stoppelige Wange zum Abschied küsste.

Aber Ron hatte sie doch durchschaut. Sie konnte ihre Reaktionen am Abend und in der Nacht einfach nicht unter Kontrolle halten und als sie schließlich nach dem intensivsten Sex ihres Lebens atemlos im Bett lagen, wusste er ganz genau, wie sehr sie seinen Bart mochte.

Und für den Rest ihrer Ehe hatte er ihn nicht mehr abrasiert und Hermine störte das kein bisschen. Der Bart war das Beste, was ihrem Sexleben hätte passieren können und sie konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern, warum sie das jemals anders gesehen hatte.

**TBC…**


	3. C für CHAOTISCH

**3\. Dezember: C für CHAOTISCH**

_**2024** _

„Rose, hast du meine Akten gesehen? Du weißt schon, die in dem blauen Ordner?" Scorpius schaute sich gehetzt im Wohnzimmer um, aber so sehr er auch suchte, so wenig konnte er den Ordner finden. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen, als die Akten am Freitag mit nach Hause zu nehmen, aber Perkins war mal wieder in der Abteilung zum Missbrauch für Muggelartefakte gelandet und wenn der Mann da war, dann konnte man einfach nicht vernünftig arbeiten.

„ROSE!", schrie er, als keine Antwort kam.

„WAS?", rief seine Freundin genauso genervt aus dem Bad zurück. Scorpius folgte ihrer Stimme und öffnete die Tür. Lautes Wasserrauschen kam ihm entgegen, da sie unter der Dusche stand. Der Spiegel war komplett beschlagen, weil Rose am liebsten mit beinahe kochend heißem Wasser duschte.

„Hast du meinen blauen Ordner mit den Akten gesehen?", fragte er laut.

„Nein. Versuch's doch mit _Accio_ ", schlug sie vor.

„Hab ich schon, das einzige, was mir entgegen gekommen ist, sind deine ganzen Notizen", erwiderte Scorpius genervt. Und wie viele Ordner das gewesen waren! Gefühlt die Hälfte ihrer Hogwartsnotizen hatte ihn fast erschlagen.

„WAS?!", rief sie wütend. Sie öffnete die Duschtür und streckte ihren Kopf mit ihren klatschnassen Haaren heraus und schaute ihn finster an. „Du hast meine Notizen durcheinandergebracht! Ich hab Stunden gebraucht, um die alle zu ordnen!"

„Und ich brauch meine verdammten Akten in zehn Minuten, Rose! Ohne die kann ich nicht zur Arbeit gehen!" Sein Chef war immer noch misstrauisch Scorpius gegenüber und er konnte sich keine Fehler leisten, ganz egal, dass dem Mann die Abteilungsleitung eigentlich am Arsch vorbei ging und er den Posten nur hatte haben wollen, um nicht viel machen zu müssen. Es war so enttäuschend, da Scorpius sich so gefreut hatte, in der Abteilung arbeiten zu dürfen. Besonders nachdem er Arthur Weasley kennen gelernt hatte, der immer noch sehr begeistert von seiner früheren Arbeit gesprochen hatte. „Ich hab sie am Samstagabend auf dem Küchentisch liegen lassen, wo sind die jetzt?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen, das sind doch deine Akten", fauchte Rose und wischte sich etwas Shampoo aus den Augen. „Vielleicht sind sie irgendwo bei meinen Notizen, was weiß ich! Ich hab auch keine Zeit, alles wieder aufzuräumen, was du durcheinander gebracht hast!" Sie zog die Tür wieder zu und erklärte das Gespräch so effektiv für beendet.

„Als ob du schon jemals was aufgeräumt hättest", murmelte Scorpius wütend und knallte die Badezimmertür hinter sich zu. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Rose ein so unordentlicher chaotischer Mensch wäre. In Hogwarts war sie immer so organisiert gewesen, hatte alles bis ins kleinste Detail durchgeplant gehabt, aber er war auch nie in ihrem Schlafsaal gewesen. Wer weiß, wie es dort ausgesehen hatte. In ihr Zimmer im Haus ihrer Eltern hatte er auch nie kommen dürfen, also hatte er wirklich keine Ahnung davon gehabt, dass Rose anscheinend noch nie davon gehört hatte, dass man Klamotten auch in den Schrank hängen oder Bücher ins Bücherregal stellen konnte. Stattdessen war er aus allen Wolken gefallen, als er nach Hogwarts mit ihr zusammengezogen war und festgestellt hatte, dass Rose anscheinend nicht mal in der Lage war, einen Teller abzuspülen.

Sicher, sie hatte sehr viel zu tun mit ihrer Ausbildung als Heilerin, aber Scorpius hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie sie überhaupt lernen konnte in dem Chaos, das tagtäglich auf ihrem Küchentisch herrschte, der immer übersäht von Büchern und Diagrammen und Notizen war.

Immer blieb alles an ihm hängen, alles musste er aufräumen, und wenn er einmal ein kleines Stückchen vom Küchentisch für seine Arbeit beanspruchte, die schließlich mehr oder weniger die ganze Miete ihrer kleinen Wohnung in der Winkelgasse bezahlte, dann fand er am Ende gar nichts mehr und war auch noch Schuld daran, dass Rose keine Kontrolle über ihr Chaos hatte.

Er seufzte, als er sich zu dem Berg von Pergamentblättern herunterbeugte, der sich nach dem _Accio_ auf dem Wohnzimmerboden gebildet hatte. So schnell er konnte, schaute er die Pergamente durch, während er sich fragte, ob es nicht doch einfacher gewesen wäre, erst mit Al zusammenzuziehen und sich mit Rose noch mehr Zeit zu lassen. Mit Al hatte er sieben Jahre in einem Schlafsaal geschlafen, Als Chaos kannte er nur zu gut (und im Vergleich zu dem von Rose hielt sich das wirklich in Grenzen). Aber Rose und er hatten sich so gefreut, endlich von Rons stiller Missbilligung wegzukommen, dass sie nicht groß darüber nachgedacht hatten, ob sie schon so weit waren oder nicht. Außerdem war Al gerade auf einer Ausgrabungsstätte in Mexico und würde danach wahrscheinlich für ein paar Wochen weiter nach Indonesien gehen, deshalb hatte er sich dazu entschieden, weiter bei seinen Eltern zu wohnen, da er sowieso kaum in England war.

Wahrscheinlich wäre Scorpius viel ruhiger, wenn Al in der Nähe wäre, dann hätte er wenigstens jemanden, bei dem er sich über Eigenheiten von Rose beschweren konnte, die er vorher nie bemerkt hatte.

„Merlin sei Dank!", murmelte er erleichtert, als er endlich die Pergamente fand, die er so verzweifelt gesucht hatte. Er stopfte alle in den nächsten leeren Ordner, den er finden konnte und eilte dann zum Kamin, bevor er noch zu spät zur Arbeit kam. Er apparierte eigentlich lieber, als sich die ganze Asche aus seinen blonden Haaren zu schütteln, aber heute war er zu aufgebracht, um sich anständig konzentrieren zu können. Glücklicherweise hatte Rose heute sehr lange Unterricht und würde nicht da sein, wenn er wieder kam. So würde er wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe haben.

/-/

Acht Stunden später schleppte er sich müde aus dem Kamin, schüttelte den Kopf, um die Asche wieder loszuwerden, und warf sich müde aufs Sofa. Er hatte sein Wissen über die Muggelwelt heute unter Beweis stellen, und einen Zauberer aus der Untersuchungshaft holen können. Leichte Gedächtniszauber waren nötig gewesen, um die Beamten vergessen zu lassen, dass der Mann zwei Polizisten Dirndl angezogen und sie dann dazu gebracht hatte, einen Schuhplattler zu tanzen. Glücklicherweise gab es keine Zeugen, die das Ganze gefilmt hatten, sonst wäre es wirklich gefährlich geworden. Jetzt musste der Zauberer sich vor dem Zaubergamot verantworten, wie es sich gehörte.

Trotzdem hatte Scorpius erst ausprobiert, wie weit er bei den Beamten ohne Zauberei kommen konnte und es hatte erstaunlich gut geklappt. Wäre es nicht eine so große Verletzung der Gesetze gewesen, hätte er die Gedächtnisse vielleicht gar nicht manipulieren müssen. Aber er konnte nicht riskieren, dass sich irgendjemand an den Vorfall erinnerte und so war es einfach sicherer.

Scorpius blieb ein paar Minuten einfach auf dem Sofa liegen und genoss die Dunkelheit und Stille in der Wohnung. Dann schwang er seinen Zauberstab und erleuchtete die Lampen und riss überrascht die Augen auf. Das ganze Chaos von heute Morgen, der Haufen Pergamente mitten auf dem Boden, alles war weg. Beim Küchentisch konnte er sogar die Tischplatte sehen und die wenigen Teller, die in der Küche noch gespült werden sollten, standen aufgereiht im Abtropfgestell.

Ungläubig schaute Scorpius sich um. Aber das war wirklich sein Sofa und an der Wand hing ein Foto von Rose und ihm bei Mollys Hochzeit. Er hatte sich also nicht in der Wohnung geirrt. Er stand auf, als er auf dem Küchentisch ein Pergament liegen sah. In Roses ordentlicher Handschrift stand da:

_Entschuldige, dass ich dich heute Morgen so angefahren habe. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht die Ordentlichste bin und habe versucht, das ein bisschen zu ändern. Ich habe die meisten meiner Notizen in meinen Laptop übertragen, das sollte das Chaos ein bisschen in Grenzen halten. Außerdem hab ich einen Haushaltszauber getestet und es ist ganz gut gelaufen._

_Ich versuche, mich zu bessern, wenn du versprichst, dass du deine Akten nicht mehr mit meinen Notizen vermischt und nicht immer gleich ausflippst, wenn ich ein Glas nicht gleich abspüle. Nicht alle sind so ordnungsverrückt wie du. :P_

_Ich liebe dich._

_Deine Rose_

Scorpius lächelte. Er war wahrscheinlich wirklich zu angespannt, was Ordnung anging, aber sie wohnten so schon in einer Schuhschachtel, die durch das Chaos nur noch kleiner wurde. (Und da hatten sie noch Glück, weil Roses Mutter ihren Wandschrank im Flur mit dem gleichen Zauber belegt hatte wie ihre perlenbesetzte Handtasche, in die wahrscheinlich sogar die Titanic hineingepasst hätte.) Aber Rose hatte auch Recht und sie mussten einen Kompromiss finden. Dass ihre Beziehung an so etwas scheiterte, wenn sie seinen Großvater und ihren Vater überlebt hatte, das war wirklich das Letzte, was er wollte.

**TBC…**


	4. D für DRACHE

Mühsam schälte sich Charlie im Umkleideraum aus seiner Schutzkleidung und fuhr sich erneut durch die Haare, nachdem er die Klamotten in den Reinigungsspint gestopft hatte. Er hatte immer noch einige Blätter und Zweige in den Haaren, obwohl er sich schon bemüht hatte, alles loszuwerden. Hoffentlich würde die Dusche ihn von dem restlichen Grünzeug befreien.

Er seufzte. Es war erst Ende Mai und dennoch war es schon unerträglich heiß in Rumänien. Die Hitzewelle hatte sie dieses Jahr schon sehr früh erwischt. Und da half es wirklich nicht, dass man sich in ihrer feuerfesten Schutzkleidung fühlte wie in einer Sauna. Es gab zwar Zaubersprüche zum Kühlen, aber die hielten nicht lange und waren sehr umständlich auszuführen, wenn man erstmal in dem Ding drinstecke. Nicht zum ersten Mal dachte er daran, George darum zu bitten, sich eine Lösung für das Problem einfallen zu lassen, aber dann vergaß er es immer, wenn er mit seinem Bruder sprach.

Er zog seine Unterwäsche und sein leichtestes T-Shirt aus und schmiss beides in seinen eigenen Spint, bevor er sich sein Handtuch griff und in die nächste Dusche stieg. Erleichtert stöhnte er auf, als das kalte Wasser über seinen Körper rieselte.

Merlin, wie sehr er die Kontrollgänge in ihrem größten Gehege hasste. Es dauerte fünf Stunden, das ganze Gebiet systematisch abzugehen und auch wenn die Drachen mit ihren Pflegern vertraut waren, hieß das nicht, dass sie ihn so weniger als Futter betrachteten. Das ganze Grünzeug hatte er einem Hechtsprung in das nächstgelegene schützende Gestrüpp zu verdanken, als er unvermutet einem der zehn Ungarischen Hornschwänze über den Weg gelaufen war, die das Gehege bewohnten. Es war gerade Brutzeit und die Männchen waren auf Nahrungssuche und noch aggressiver eingestellt als sonst. Laut Karte hätte Harry eigentlich ganz woanders sein sollen, aber wenn sie im Flug einmal ihre Meinung änderten, dann konnte man nicht immer schnell genug reagieren.

Dabei war Harry noch einer ihrer nettesten Hornschwänze. Er war aus einem der Eier geschlüpft, die sie damals zum Trimagischen Turnier mitgebracht hatten und das einzige Drachenbaby, das sie in Rumänien behalten hatten, genau wie Fleur, Viktor und Cedric, die anderen Drachenbabys, die nach dem Turnier geschlüpft und nach den Trimagischen Champions benannt waren, die es mit ihren Müttern aufgenommen hatten. Fleur hatte sich damals bei ihrer Hochzeit kaputt gelacht, als Charlie ihr erzählt hatte, für wen sie unfreiwillig zur Namenspatin geworden war und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich unterhielten, erkundigte sie sich amüsiert, wie es der kleinen Fleur ging.

Dabei war die kleine Fleur mittlerweile alles andere als klein und sie hatte ein ähnliches Temperament wie die menschliche Ausgabe. Besonders in der Brutzeit war mit dem Walisischen Grünling nicht zu spaßen und nach allem, was Bill ihm so berichtet hatte, war Fleur während ihrer Schwangerschaften auch nicht die einfachste Person gewesen. Aber wenn das das größte Problem seines großen Bruders gewesen war, dann hatte er sich wirklich nicht beklagen können. Immerhin hatte er noch seine tolle Frau und mittlerweile drei erwachsene und gesunde Kinder.

Müde griff Charlie nach seinem Handtuch und wickelte es um seine Hüften. Er konnte es gar nicht erwarten, endlich, nach Hause zu kommen und sich in seiner angenehm kühlen Wohnung in sein weiches Bett zu kuscheln. Kontrollgänge waren wahnsinnig anstrengend. Aber wenigstens hatte er morgen Vormittag frei und konnte ausschlafen, somit hatten sie wenigstens etwas Gutes.

Er trocknete sich rasch ab und streifte seine Freizeitklamotten über, bevor er schnell den Umkleideraum verließ. Im Flur lief er seiner Kollegin Olena in die Arme, die vor ein paar Jahren aus der Ukraine zu ihnen gestoßen war. Ihr halbes Gesicht war mit einer dicken gelben Paste bedeckt und es stank nach versengten Haaren.

Was ist dir denn passiert?", fragte Charlie erschrocken. Olena war diejenige, die die Drachen normalerweise am besten im Griff hatte.

„Deine Norberta ist mir passiert", erwiderte sie missmutig und boxte ihn in den Arm. „Ich hab gerade den Ultraschallzauber bei den Eiern durchgeführt, da kam sie von hinten angerauscht und wollte mich flambieren. Ich konnte gerade noch disapparieren. Bader hat mal wieder gepennt und zu spät seinen Schockzauber losgelassen." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

Bader war erst seit einem halben Jahr bei ihnen. Er stammte ursprünglich aus Kuwait, aber er hatte unbedingt nach Rumänien gewollt, weil sie das beste Drachenzentrum der Welt hatten. Wenn er sich aber weiterhin so viele Flüchtigkeitsfehler erlaubte, würde er nicht mehr lange bei ihnen bleiben. Sicher, Verbrennungen konnten immer passieren, aber Olenas heute wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen.

„Ich hab gehört, Norberta war bei ihren eigenen Eiern schon schlimm genug, aber wie sie sich bei den Eiern ihrer Tochter aufführt … vielleicht sollten wir sie wirklich in ein separates Gehege bringen."

Charlie schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles schon versucht. Sie macht dann nur noch mehr Terror." Hagrid hatte ihnen damals wirklich ein schönes Früchtchen überlassen. Es war ein Wunder, dass der Wildhüter überhaupt so lange mit dem Drachenbaby klar gekommen war. Und dass Harry und Hermine es damals tatsächlich durchs Schloss hatten schmuggeln können. Charlie liebte seine Drachen über alles, aber manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich, dass sie nicht alle so launisch wären wie die, mit denen sie es hier zu tun hatten. Er war so oft verbrannt worden, dass er schon vor Jahren aufgehört hatte zu zählen.

„Naja, ich werd's auf jeden Fall bei der Besprechung nächste Woche zur Sprache bringen", erwiderte Olena schulterzuckend. „Vielleicht fällt uns ja was ein. Und hast du gesehen? Das russische Gringotts hat schon wieder fünf Drachen für Wachposten Stufe 7 bestellt. Was machen die nur dauernd mit den ganzen Tieren?"

„Schon wieder?", rief Charlie erstaunt. „Aber die haben doch erst vor zwei Jahren drei neue Tiere bekommen. Da müssen wir wieder die Tierschutzabteilung des Ministeriums benachrichtigen. Wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass die mit den Tieren nicht artgerecht umgehen." Wenn es nach ihm ginge, würde es gar keine Drachen als Wachposten in magischen Banken eingesetzt werden, aber der Antrag zur Gesetzesänderung war ein ums andere Mal abgelehnt worden. Er wusste, dass Hermine sich einmal um einen neuen Entwurf gekümmert hatte, aber zu ihrer und seiner Enttäuschung war sie leider nicht durchgekommen. Dabei war das wirklich eine der schlimmsten Sachen, die man einem Drachen antun konnte, ihn in einem dunklen kalten Loch festzuhalten, wo er weder fliegen noch jagen konnte und nur mit Schmerzen unter Kontrolle gehalten wurde. Aber sie waren verpflichtet, auch diese Tiere auszubilden und solange sich das geltende Recht nicht änderte, konnten sie leider nichts machen. Dennoch war das mit den Russen verdächtig, denn so viele Tiere wie die Bank wollte, brauchte man nun wirklich nicht. Hoffentlich wollten sie die Drachen nicht für etwas anderes. Dann würden sie den internationalen Tierschutzbund aufmerksam machen müssen.

„Werden wir alles nächste Woche besprechen", seufzte Olena und öffnete die Umkleideraumtür. „Der Chef hat vorhin die Liste mit Gesprächspunkten rausgegeben."

„Schau ich mir zu Hause an", nickte Charlie und drehte auf dem Absatz um, um noch zu seinem Postfach zu gehen. Er war immer gerne vor der Besprechung auf dem Laufenden, besonders wenn es um solche politischen Dinge ging. Nicht jedem Land lag der Tierschutz so am Herzen, wie es nötig sein sollte, aber man musste immer durch so viele Reifen springen und so viele Regulierungen beachteten, dass die meisten ihrer Bedenken im Sand verliefen. Und das hatten die Drachen nicht verdient.

Schnell leerte er sein Postfach und stopfte das ellenlange Pergament so gut es ging in seine Hosentasche, bevor er zum nächsten Kamin eilte und endlich in seiner Wohnung ankam, wo er sogleich von einer wütenden Eule in Empfang genommen wurde. Es war die Eule von Bill und Fleur, die ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf bevor sie auf seine Schulter flog und schmerzhaft ihre Krallen in seine Schulter bohrte.

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. „Meine Güte, ich hatte doch keine Ahnung, dass du kommst", sagte er genervt und griff nach dem Umschlag, der dem Uhu ans Bein gebunden war. „Ich muss nicht die ganze Zeit zu Hause hocken und auf Post warten, ich hab mein eigenes Leben." Er scheuchte die Eule von seiner Schulter und suchte neben dem Kamin nach ein paar Eulenkeksen, die er für die Posteulen aufbewahrte. Die Eule aß misstrauisch zwei davon, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und aus dem offenen Fenster davonflog, ohne darauf zu warten, ob Charlie ihr vielleicht eine Nachricht mitgeben wollte. Der Vogel war eine noch größere Diva als Norberta, meine Güte! Dann würde er wohl eine SMS schicken müssen, wenn Bill eine Antwort haben wollte.

Gähnend öffnete Charlie den Umschlag und hielt gleich darauf eine Einladung in der Hand, die auf wirklich elegantem Papier gedruckt war:

_Bill und Fleur Weasley laden Sie herzlich zur Hochzeit ihrer Tochter_

_Victoire Apolline Weasley_

_mit_

_Edward „Ted" Remus Lupin_

_am_

_5\. August 2022_

_ein._

Seufzend ließ Charlie die Einladung wieder sinken. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Victoire und Teddy so bald heiraten würden, obwohl er schon vor Monaten seinen Urlaub für die Zeit eingereicht hatte. Auch wenn er sich für seine Nichte sehr freute, konnte er auf Hochzeiten aller Art gerne verzichten. Es war einfach schwierig, immer eine glückliche Miene aufzusetzen und sich zu freuen, wenn er nicht anders konnte als daran zu denken, dass seine eigene Verlobte gestorben war, bevor sie ihren Hochzeitstag überhaupt erreicht hatten. Glücklicherweise hatte seine Mutter endlich aufgehört, ihn danach zu fragen, wann er endlich heiraten würde. Charlie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie mittlerweile zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass er asexuell war, weil er noch nie eine Freundin (oder einen Freund) mit nach Hause gebracht hatte. Aber nach Mara hatte es nie wieder jemanden gegeben und zwischen ihnen war es so schnell gegangen, dass er nicht dazu gekommen war, seiner Familie vor ihrem Tod von ihr zu erzählen.

Und sosehr er seine Familie auch liebte, er hätte ihr erdrückendes Mitleid einfach nicht ertragen. Deshalb wusste kein einziger, warum er sich bei Hochzeiten nicht wirklich hundert Prozent mitfreuen konnte.

Nur seine Drachen, die wussten alles.

**TBC…**


	5. E für EIFERSUCHT

Roxanne hielt sich eigentlich für eine relativ entspannte Person. Das musste sie auch sein, bei ihrer chaotischen Familie. Besonders, wenn ihr Dad irgendwelche Scherzartikel mit nach Hause brachte, die ihre Mutter ganz und gar nicht im Haus haben wollte. Roxanne war zwar immer ganz begeistert von den Sachen, aber sie konnte auch verstehen, dass ihre Mutter irgendwann keine Lust mehr hatte, ständig das Wohnzimmer neu zu streichen, weil irgendein Gegenstand ihnen um die Ohren geflogen war.

Meistens war sie auch der ruhige Pol, wenn Hugo und Lucy bei der Arbeit anfingen, sich in die Haare zu kriegen. Eigentlich arbeiteten sie wirklich gut zusammen und waren ein tolles Team, aber es war auch normal, dass sie sich nicht immer einig waren und wenn sie sich wirklich in etwas reinsteigerten, dann war Roxanne die erste, die einen Schritt zurück machen und die Sache etwas nüchterner betrachten konnte.

Sie neigte auch nicht allzu sehr zur Eifersucht. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht die schönste Frau auf der Welt war (wenn man mehrere Veelas in der Familie hatte, dann war diese Erkenntnis unausweichlich), aber sie hatte Sinn für Humor und es machte Spaß, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. In einer Beziehung war sie betrogen worden, das hatte schon wehgetan, auch wenn ihr Herz nicht allzu sehr an dem Mann gehangen und sie selbst schon überlegt hatte, ob sie den Kerl nicht in den Wind schießen sollte. Aber er hätte ihr trotzdem sagen können, dass er nicht mehr mit ihr zusammen sein wollte, bevor er mit jemand anderem ins Bett gegangen war. Deshalb hatte sie auch kein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt, als sie ihm ihre neue Nasch-und Schwänzleckerei, die sie gerade testeten (Durchfallpastillen), ins Essen mischte. Die Pille war leider noch nicht ganz ausgereift und die Testpersonen verbrachten zu diesem Zeitpunkt drei Tage auf der Toilette, aber das war es ihr wert … Und um fair zu sein, sie war um einiges netter zu ihm, als ihre Familie das gewesen wäre, wenn sie gewusst hätte, dass er sie betrogen hatte.

Seitdem war sie jedoch etwas vorsichtiger mit ihrem Herzen. Sie hatte das Vertrauen verloren und bei ihren nächsten beiden Freunden schaffte sie es nicht, dieses Misstrauen wieder loszuwerden. Auch wenn die Männer ihr keinen Grund zu diesen Zweifeln lieferten. Es war kein Wunder, dass sie bald wieder Single war, aber es störte sie auch nicht.

Und dann begegnete sie Oliver und alles wurde auf den Kopf gestellt. Sein gutes Aussehen hatte sie sprachlos gemacht, sein Lächeln hatte sie umgehauen und seine Art war so wundervoll, dass sie einfach machtlos war. Sie hatte sich anfangs geweigert, mit ihm auszugehen, weil sie sich so wenig im Griff und Angst davor hatte, dass das nur schlimmer werden würde. Doch als er sich bei seinem sechsten Besuch im Laden mit Lucy unterhalten hatte, war sie so eifersüchtig geworden, dass sie einem Date mit Oliver doch zugestimmt hatte. Sie hätte es nicht ertragen, ihn mit ihrer Cousine zusammen zu sehen.

Sie hatte es nicht bereut. Er war wirklich so ein toller Mann, wie er zu sein schien. Er war liebevoll und einfühlsam und hatte einen fantastischen Sinn für Humor. Sogar ihr Dad war ganz und gar von ihm begeistert und auch wenn er nie etwas gegen ihre früheren Freunde gehabt hatte, merkte sie doch, dass der Funke nie so übergesprungen war wie bei Oliver. Und jetzt würden sie sogar heiraten. Und sie wohnten schon zusammen und Roxanne hatte keine Bedenken, dass sie nicht glücklich sein würden. Wenn Weasleys heirateten, dann hielt das immer. Sogar Dominique und Steven waren schließlich noch glücklich verheiratet, hatten sogar ein gemeinsames Kind und waren sich noch nicht an die Gurgel gegangen.

Nein, wenn Weasleys heirateten, dann hielt das für immer. Es gab zwar auch viele Fehlschläge und Griffe ins Klo, aber sie hatten es alle irgendwie geschafft, die richtige Person zum Heiraten zu erwischen und das war schon eine fantastische Leistung, auf die sie auch alle stolz waren.

Umso überraschter war sie, als Oliver ihr vier Monate, nachdem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, schließlich erzählte, dass er seit zehn Jahren geschieden war. Er hatte seine ehemalige Frau in seiner Rennbesenfirma kennen gelernt, als er noch ganz unter auf der Karriereleiter gestanden hatte und der Laufbursche für die wichtigen Leute gewesen war. Sie war die Nichte des Chefs der Firma und in Amerika geboren, aber sie wollte ein paar neue Erfahrungen machen und deshalb hatte ihr Onkel ihr angeboten, in seiner Firma als Sekretärin zu arbeiten. Es hatte sofort gefunkt zwischen Oliver und Clarice, so hieß sie. Sie waren ein paar Monate zusammen gewesen und Oliver hatte ihr mit einundzwanzig einen Antrag gemacht. Ihr Onkel stand der Beziehung eher skeptisch gegenüber, und warf ihm vor, dass er Clarice nur benutzte, um Karriere zu machen. Was natürlich nicht stimmte, also waren Oliver und Clarice einfach durchgebrannt, bevor ihnen irgendwelche Steine in den Weg gelegt werden konnten. In der Firma blieb alles beim Alten, denn Oliver hatte Clarice wirklich nicht geheiratet, um weiter zu kommen.

Es hatte etwas gedauert, bis auch Clarices Onkel das akzeptiert hatte, aber schließlich lernte er Olivers Arbeit zu schätzen und gab ihm, wie auch den anderen Laufburschen, langsame Aufstiegschancen in der Firma und bereute das auch nicht. Umso überraschender war es, dass die beiden schließlich nach zwei Jahren verkündeten, dass sie sich wieder scheiden lassen wollten.

„Es hat einfach nicht funktioniert", hatte Oliver ihr eines Abends bedauernd erzählt. „Wir haben uns wirklich geliebt und wir haben es auch versucht, aber wir haben uns da Hals über Kopf reingestürzt und am Ende haben wir uns einfach nur genervt. Alles, was sie gemacht hat, hat mich angekotzt und alles, was ich gemacht habe, hat sie auf die Palme gebracht." Alle Fortschritte, die Oliver bei ihrem Onkel gemacht hatte, schienen zunichte gemacht, aber Clarice und er überraschten ein weiteres Mal, als sich zeigte, dass sie sich nach der Scheidung wieder viel besser verstanden und gute Freunde wurden.

Zwei Jahre später war Clarice wieder in die Staaten zurückgegangen, aber das gute Verhältnis von Oliver zu ihrem Onkel war geblieben. Roxanne hatte ihn schon zweimal auf Firmenveranstaltungen getroffen und ihn als sehr netten Menschen kennengelernt. Auch mit Clarice hatte Oliver noch Kontakt, er telefonierte mehrmals im Monat mit ihr. Seit kurzem wurde es etwas häufiger, weil Clarice sich anscheinend gerade wieder scheiden ließ und Beistand brauchte.

Das war alles schön und gut und auch kein Problem für Roxanne. Oliver war der Mann ihrer Träume und sie konnte ihm hundertprozentig vertrauen, das wusste sie. Aber jetzt wollte Clarice zu Besuch kommen, weil ihr Onkel in den Ruhestand ging und eine große Party schmiss und da wurde Roxanne doch ein wenig flau im Magen. Schließlich verstanden die beiden sich immer noch blendend und Clarice ließ sich gerade scheiden und da war man anfällig für ein bisschen Zuneigung. Roxanne hatte in mehr als einer Ausgabe der Hexenwoche gelesen, wie viele ehemalige Paare in einer solchen Situation miteinander ins Bett gingen.

Deshalb stimmte sie auch sofort zu, als Oliver sie fragte, ob sie mit Clarice und ihm Essen gehen wollte, sobald diese in London ankam. Nicht, dass sie die Frau unbedingt kennen lernen wollte, aber sie hatte einfach kein gutes Gefühl, ihren Verlobten mit seiner Exfrau allein zu lassen. Auch wenn er ihr gesagt hatte, dass nichts mehr zwischen ihnen lief, er hatte mit einer solchen Wehmut von seiner ersten Ehe gesprochen, dass sie einfach zweifeln musste. Sicher, es hatte damals nicht geklappt, aber sie waren jung und unerfahren gewesen und nun waren sie zehn Jahre älter. Wer weiß, ob es jetzt nicht ganz anders sein würde?

Ihr Magen krampfte sich unangenehm zusammen, als sie schließlich das Restaurant betrat, in dem sie sich verabredet hatten. Lucy, Hugo und sie waren gerade in den letzten Zügen einer neuen Entwicklung und sie hatte sich nicht früher loseisen können. Deshalb waren Oliver und Clarice schon am Tisch, zu dem der Kellner sie führte. Sie bemühte sich, ein freundliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zu behalten, selbst als sie sah, wie vertraut die beiden miteinander waren und wie glücklich sie zusammen aussahen und wie fehl am Platz Roxanne sich fühlte. Am liebsten wäre sie wieder umgedreht und hätte sich in ihrem Bett verkrochen.

Aber es war zu spät, Oliver hatte sie schon gesehen und war mit einem glücklichen Lächeln aufgesprungen. „Roxy!", rief er aufgeregt, schlang einen Arm um ihre Hüfte und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Schön, dass du kommen konntest." Er zog sie zum Tisch, wo Clarice mittlerweile aufgestanden war. Sie sah wirklich gut aus, mit funkelnden braunen Augen und einem gewinnenden Lächeln. Sie ergriff Roxannes Hand, bevor diese auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Es freut mich wirklich sehr, dich endlich kennen zu lernen. Ich hab Olli noch nie so schwärmen hören wie von dir", sagte sie herzlich.

Roxanne bemühte sich, das Lächeln zu erwidern. „Freut mich auch", sagte sie zögerlich. „Oliver hat oft von dir gesprochen." Nachdem er ihr schließlich von seiner gescheiterten Ehe erzählt hatte, hatte er Clarice häufig nebenbei erwähnt. Aber das machte er mit vielen seiner Freunde, also hatte Roxanne sich nie daran gestört. Jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher und das störte sie am allermeisten. Sie wollte nicht diese irrationale, eifersüchtige Verlobte sein. Sie hatte keinen Grund dazu. Richtig?

„Aber doch bestimmt nicht so viel wie von dir", widersprach Clarice und setzte sich wieder. Roxanne ließ sich auf den freien Platz sinken und bestellte blind etwas aus der Speisekarte. „Wie steht's mit der Hochzeit, habt ihr schon Pläne? Deine Eltern freuen sich doch bestimmt, dass sie dieses Mal dabei sein können, oder?" Clarice und Oliver tauschten einen Blick und fingen an zu lachen.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung."

Und so ging es weiter. Clarice war wirklich nett und interessiert an Roxanne, den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen und ihrem Leben, aber ständig konnte man merken, wie nahe sie und Oliver sich noch standen. Roxanne mühte sich sehr, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, aber meistens schob sie nur ihren Rosenkohl auf dem Teller hin und her und versuchte, sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie unangenehm ihr der Abend war. Sie wollte wirklich nicht zweifeln an ihrer Beziehung, aber wie konnte sie nicht? Vielleicht waren sie auch zu überstürzt, sie kannten sich schließlich auch noch nicht allzu lange. Vielleicht wollte er doch lieber mit Clarice zusammen sein …

Der Abend änderte sich erst, als Oliver einmal kurz das Restaurant verlassen musste, um mit einem Holzlieferanten in China zu telefonieren. Clarice trank einen großen Schluck Wein und beugte sich dann zu Roxanne. „Hör mal, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass dir das alles hier so unangenehm ist."

Roxanne schluckte und schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „Oh, nein, nein, da irrst du dich, das ist wirklich nicht …", protestierte sie schwach. Lügen war nicht ihre Stärke.

Clarice seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass unsere Beziehung manchmal ein bisschen … merkwürdig ist, aber … wir haben unsere Ehe vor zehn Jahren abgehakt. Es war ein Fehler. Wir sind gute Freunde und wenn ich jemanden brauche, dann hat er immer ein offenes Ohr. Mittlerweile ist er mehr wie der Bruder, den ich nie hatte. Ich kann mir gar nicht mehr vorstellen, wie es überhaupt war, mit ihm zu schlafen. So ist es viel besser." Clarice lächelte sie beruhigend an. „Und er ist so in dich verliebt. Und so glücklich mit dir. Ich weiß noch, wie er mich angerufen hat, als er dich das erste Mal gesehen hat und du ihm versprochen hast, den Minimuff zu besorgen. Er hatte wochenlang von nichts anderem gesprochen und mich gefragt, was er noch für Vorwände finden kann, in deinen Laden zu kommen. Er hatte solche Angst, dass du kein Interesse hast. Und als du erst mit ihm ausgegangen bist …" Sie schüttelte lachend den Kopf. „Und dann seid ihr zusammengezogen … Und du hättest ihn erstmal hören sollen, als du ja gesagt hast … er hat sich solche Sorgen gemacht, dass du nein sagen würdest … als ob du das getan hättest, so wie er von dir gesprochen hat …"

„Wirklich?", fragte Roxanne und das erste echte Lächeln des Abends erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Aber er war immer so selbstsicher und überzeugt …"

Clarice zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er ist sich sicher, dass du die Richtige bist." Sie tätschelte Roxanne die Hand. „Nur nach allem mit uns damals … das ging auch so schnell. Und ich dachte auch, dass das mit meinem jetzigen Mann ewig halten würde und jetzt … aber ich war mir auch nie so sicher wie er es sich mit dir ist und du musst dir wirklich keine Sorgen wegen mir machen. Stell dir einfach vor, dass ich seine nervige kleine Schwester bin, so fühl ich mich nämlich. Und ich freu mich wirklich, dass er dich gefunden hat. Das hat er verdient."

Roxanne schluckte. Und dann, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte, umarmte sie die Exfrau ihres Verlobten. „Danke", sagte sie leise. „Ich wollte wirklich nicht eifersüchtig sein, aber…"

„Das ist doch normal", lächelte Clarice. „Und nicht immer unbegründet. Aber ich will wirklich nichts von Olli und er nichts von mir. Das haben wir versucht und wir sind auf ganzer Linie gescheitert. Ich hab eher Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein, weil er eine so gute Beziehung gefunden hat." Sie seufzte. „Ich wünschte, das hätte ich auch. Aber vielleicht hab ich ja beim dritten Mann Glück. Hast du vielleicht einen Bruder?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

Roxanne lächelte entschuldigend. „Schon, aber der ist vergeben."

Clarice seufzte. „Schade. Aber was kann man machen? Nicht jeder hat so ein Glück."

**TBC…**

 


	6. F für FRANKREICH

„'ast du disch in den letzten Stunden über'aupt bewegt?", fragte Fleur ungläubig, als sie mit der kleinen Victoire im Schlepptau vom Haupthaus auf Bill zugelaufen kam. Der öffnete träge die Augen und grinste. Seine Frau hatte völlig andere Klamotten an als noch vor ein paar Stunden, als sie mit ihrer ältesten Tochter zusammen zum Einkaufen aufgebrochen war. Da hatte sie noch kurze weiße Hosen und ein hellgelbes Top angehabt, jetzt trug sie ein tiefrotes Kleid mit weißen Punkten und einen riesigen Strohhut. Victoire trug genau das gleiche wie ihre Mutter und sah genauso schön aus.

„Daddy, schau mal, ist das nicht schön?", rief sie begeistert und drehte sich einmal um die eigene Achse. „Und ich hab noch ganz viele andere Sachen gekriegt. Und Mum hat so viele schicke Kleider gekauft, dem Verkäufer haben die auch sehr gut gefallen."

„Ach ja?", fragte Bill mit noch breiterem Grinsen und hob die Augenbrauen. Seine Frau war die bestaussehendste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte, und er wusste, dass das den meisten anderen Männern ebenso ging. Aber er neigte nicht zur Eifersucht und Fleur hatte ihm auch nie irgendeinen Grund dazu gegeben, also war er meistens eher amüsiert, wenn Männer Fleur sprachlos anstarrten und mehr als einmal angefangen hatten zu sabbern, ohne es zu bemerken.

„Deiner Mum steht alles gut, Vicky", sagte er lachend und setzte sich auf. Victoire kletterte rasch in seinen Schoß und kuschelte sich trotz der großen Hitze glücklich an ihn. Bill nahm ihr den Strohhut ab, bevor sie ihn damit ins Auge stechen konnte und küsste sie auf ihre rotblonden Haare.

„Du Charmeur", lachte Fleur und setzte sich neben sie auf die Liege. „Aber wo sind die anderen beiden Quälgeister?"

„Sie sind die letzten drei Stunden durch den Pool getobt und vorhin hat deine Mum sie mit Eis geködert", erwiderte Bill.

„Eis?", fragte Victoire sofort begeistert. „Ob Grandmère noch was übrig hat?"

„Du kannst ja mal nachsehen gehen", schlug Bill ihr vor und Victoire sprang eilig wieder von seinem Schoß herunter und rannte so schnell sie konnte zum Hauptanwesen zurück.

Fleur lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und seufzte glücklich. „Mit Eis kriegt man sie immer", sagte sie liebevoll.

„Wen auch nicht?", erwiderte Bill, der seine Kinder vorhin begleitet hatte, um auch sicher zu gehen, dass das Eis wirklich gut schmeckte. Bei der französischen Küche konnte man ja nie so genau wissen, auch wenn seine Schwiegermutter ausgezeichnet kochen konnte. Aber so sehr er seine Schwiegereltern auch mochte, er fühlte sich immer ein bisschen unbehaglich in ihrer Gegenwart, wenn seine Kinder begeistert auf Französisch mit ihren Großeltern um die Wette schnatterten und er nur unbeteiligt in der Ecke stehen und vielleicht jedes zwanzigste Wort verstehen konnte.

Aber das Anwesen der Delacours in der Nähe von Paris war riesig, mit wunderschönen schattigen Plätzen und mehreren großen Swimming Pools, sodass es immer etwas zu tun oder nicht zu tun gab. Er hatte vorhin sogar unbehelligt ein paar Runden schwimmen können, während Dominique und Louis sich in einem anderen Pool eine lautstarke Wasserschlacht geliefert hatten.

Und Fleur war immer ganz in ihrem Element in Frankreich. Sie sprach stundenlang mit ihren Eltern und verbrachte manchmal ganze Nachmittage mit ihrer kleinen Schwester in Paris, wenn diese aus Marseille kam, wo sie einen kleinen Gesundheitsladen für Zauberer und Muggel gleichermaßen betrieb und Zaubertränke für allen Bedarf verkaufte (die Muggel wussten natürlich nicht, dass sie echte Magie kauften, waren aber immer begeistert über die prompte Wirkung).

Bill bekam in diesen Momenten immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie wegen ihm ihr Heimatland verlassen hatte. Nicht, dass er sie jemals darum gebeten hatte, aber ihnen war beiden klar gewesen, dass er es nicht fertig bringen würde, den Rest seines Lebens in Frankreich zu verbringen. Ägypten war schön und gut, da konnte jeder, mit dem er zu tun gehabt hatte, wunderbares Englisch, aber in Frankreich … nicht, dass es nicht auch seine guten Seiten hatte, wie zum Beispiel den Käse und das sonnigere Wetter, aber Franzosen konnten schon manchmal sehr eigen sein. Er war froh, dass sie nur jedes Jahr einen Teil ihrer Ferien hier verbrachten und dass Fleur glücklich genug mit ihm zusammen in ihrem Haus an der englischen Küste war.

„Wenn die Kinder 'eute Abend im Bett sind, wollen wir dann vielleischt eine Weile in den Wirlpool?", flüsterte Fleur ihm verschwörerisch ins Ohr und strich vielsagend über seine nackte Schulter. „Isch 'abe einen gans entsückenden kleinen Bikini gekauft, der wird dir auch gefallen."

Bill grinste und schlang einen Arm um die schlanke Taille seiner Frau. „Du weißt doch, wenn es nach mir ginge, dann bräuchtest du überhaupt nichts anzuziehen."

„Oh, dann soll isch wohl auch die Unterwäsche von Victoria's Secret wieder surückgeben?" Sie biss sanft in sein Ohrläppchen und er räusperte sich.

„Na wenn du sie schon mal mitgebracht hast, dann können wir sie auch ausprobieren", erwiderte er großzügig und schaute sie dann überrascht an. „Du warst mit unserer siebenjährigen Tochter bei Victoria's Secret?" Waren so kleine Kinder in dem Laden überhaupt erlaubt?

Fleur schnaubte und warf ihre langen Haare über die Schulter. „Sei doch nischt albern, natürlisch nischt. Isch war gestern mit Gabrielle dort, sie wollte ein paar neue Negligés für ihren neuen Freund. Es gab zwei zum Preis von einem, des'alb 'aben wir beide das gleische gekauft."

Das machte natürlich sehr viel mehr Sinn. „Dann sollten wir es doch testen, damit sie weiß, ob es gut ist."

Fleur lachte. „Isch werde es ihr ausrischten. Also Wirlpool 'eute Abend?" Bill nickte. „Gut. Wir können ge'en, wenn du die Kinder ins Bett gebrascht 'ast. Du bist 'eute dran mit vorlesen."

Bill seufzte. Er liebte es, seine Kinder ins Bett zu bringen, er arbeitete häufig so lange, dass er es nicht immer schaffte, rechtzeitig zuhause zu sein, um Gute Nacht zu sagen. Aber im Moment waren die drei ganz verrückt nach einem Abenteuerbuch, auf dem Kinder mit Drachen um die Welt flogen und Verbrecher jagten. Charlie hatte ihnen das Buch letzte Weihnachten geschenkt und es war wirklich spannend. Beim ersten Mal. Mittlerweile lasen sie es schon mindestens zum fünfzigsten Mal und da hatte selbst Bill die Schnauze voll. Er war versucht gewesen, es einfach Zuhause zu „vergessen", aber auf den Aufstand seiner Kinder hatte er dann doch verzichten können.

„Na wenn's denn sein muss", gab er sich geschlagen und küsste Fleur auf den Nacken. Sie lächelte.

„Jetzt sei doch nischt so. Wir 'aben bei der spannenden Stelle aufge'ört, wo Patrick mit der Tru'e voller Gold von dem Walisischen Grünling gefallen ist, und diese schrecklischen Gangster sind ihm discht auf den Fersen."

„Oh nein", murmelte Bill tonlos. „Wie geht es da bloß weiter." Er hätte das nächste Kapitel wahrscheinlich auswendig zitieren können, so oft hatten die drei ihn schon gezwungen, diese Stelle vorzulesen.

„Du wirst es ja 'eute Abend erfahren. Und danasch kannst du meinen neuen Bikini bewundern." Sie zwinkerte ihm zu.

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten."

**TBC...**


	7. G für GODRIC

Hugo hatte sich nie wirklich getraut, es auszusprechen, aber wenn er ehrlich war, dann fand er seinen Namen ziemlich … langweilig.

Er hätte es nie gewagt, das Albus gegenüber zu erwähnen, denn auch wenn Hugo gerne einen etwas ausgefalleneren Namen gehabt hätte, war er doch heilfroh, dass seine Eltern nicht auf die Schnapsidee gekommen waren, ihn Albus Severus zu nennen. Sicher, die Namenspaten waren wichtig und talentiert und entscheidend im Krieg gewesen, blah blah blah, aber das war doch kein Grund, ein unschuldiges Baby sein ganzes Leben lang zu foltern. Kein Wunder, dass Al sich bei allen Gelegenheiten, bei denen es sich vermeiden ließ, seinen vollen Namen zu nennen, nur als Al vorstellte.

Nein, Albus Severus hätte er wirklich nicht heißen wollen, das stimmte schon. Aber etwas Ausgefalleneres als Hugo hätte es schon sein können. Er fand es toll, dass James nach seinem toten Großvater und dessen besten Freund benannt war. Und Lily nach ihrer toten Großmutter und ihrer Patin. Das waren schöne und coole Namen mit einer wichtigen Bedeutung. Rose war wenigstens nach einer Blume benannt und Dad schenkte ihr jedes Jahr zum Geburtstag eine Rose. Die Leute lächelten meistens verträumt, wenn sie ihren Namen hörten, bei Hugo sagten sie gar nichts.

Wobei die Sentimentalität manchmal auch etwas übertrieben war. Seine Großmutter hatte immer Probleme, Fred beim Namen zu nennen und auch Onkel George ging der Name nicht immer leicht über die Lippen. Hugo fragte sich dann immer, warum Onkel George und Tante Angelina sich den Namen überhaupt ausgesucht hatten, wenn er so traurige Erinnerungen hervorrief. Und auch noch so große Erwartungen, die Fred anfangs versuchte zu erfüllen, aber es irgendwann aufgab. Er hatte einfach nicht das gleiche Talent für Streiche und Unfug wie sein Namenspate. Roxanne war da viel talentierter.

Und Mollys Name war einfach nur unpraktisch. Nicht, dass er den Namen nicht mochte, Molly war kein schlechter Name und wenn es jemanden gab, der hardcore war, dann war das seine Großmutter, die ganz ohne Hilfe eine der größten Psychopatinnen in Großbritannien gekillt hatte. Aber es kam immer zu Verwirrungen, wenn alle im Fuchsbau waren und jemand nach Molly rief, weil man nie sicher sein konnte, wer gemeint war (sicher, die meisten nannten Grandma Molly Grandma Molly oder Mum, aber alle angeheirateten Onkel und Tanten nannten sie Molly und Freunde auch und es war trotzdem ein viel größeres Chaos als es hätte sein müssen. Außerdem wurde er das Gefühl nie los, dass Onkel Percy sich irgendwie bei seiner Mutter hatte einschmeicheln wollen. Die meisten anderen hatten wenigstens gewartet, bis die Leute tot waren, bevor sie ihren Kindern die gleichen Namen gegeben hatten).

Als Al ihm erzählte, dass sein bester Freund in Hogwarts Scorpius Hyperion hieß, war er doch ganz froh über seinen absolut langweiligen Namen, denn wer wollte schon wie etwas heißen, das wie eine Hautkrankheit klang?

Nichtsdestotrotz stellte er sich manchmal gerne vor, dass er einen anderen Namen hätte als Hugo Samuel (nach dem Dad seiner Mum, ein bisschen Sentimentalität war da auch dabei, aber dieser Grandpa war einfach nur langweilig und unspektakulär, ganz egal, wie gern Hugo ihn hatte. Bei dem Namen erstarrte keiner vor Ehrfurcht). Er hätte gerne einen imposanten Namen. Einen seltenen. Einen, bei dem die Leute aufhorchten, aber nicht so blöd anfingen zu kichern wie bei Albus (ernsthaft, da hätten Onkel Harry und Tante Ginny ihm einen größeren Gefallen getan, wenn sie ihn Dumbledore Severus genannt hätten). Ein Name, der die anderen gleich wissen ließ, Achtung, der Junge kann was, der ist was Besonderes, der ist der Sohn von Ron und Hermine Weasley, die ein riesiges Schachspiel bezwungen haben und in Gringotts eingebrochen und auf einem gefährlichen Drachen durch die Gegend geflogen sind. Ohne die Harry Potter die Zauberwelt niemals hätte retten können.

Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, konnte er wirklich verstehen, warum Voldemort sich einen anderen Namen gesucht hatte. Auch wenn Tom Riddle nicht so schlecht war, vor Angst machte sich da natürlich niemand in die Hose. Nicht, dass Hugo Voldemort als Name gewählt hätte. Das klang einfach nicht schön. Aber für Voldemorts Zwecke war er wohl ganz okay gewesen. Auf jeden Fall besser als sowas bescheuertes wie Elvis.

Doch dann kam Hugo eines Abends ein Geistesblitz, als er eigentlich hätte schlafen sollen. Seine Mum hatte ihn gerade ins Bett gebracht und ihm ein Kapitel aus _Eine Geschichte von Hogwarts_ vorgelesen. Das Buch war immer so eine Sache, es gab manchmal wirklich interessante Geschichten, aber häufig war es so langweilig, dass es ihn sofort einschläferte (was aber genaugenommen ja der Sinn von Gute-Nacht-Geschichten war, also war es doch nicht so schlecht). An dem Abend jedenfalls hatte seine Mum eine Geschichte über die vier Gründer vorgelesen, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin und Godric Gryffindor. Und wenn das nicht coole Namen waren, dann wusste Hugo auch nicht weiter.

Also sagte er am nächsten Morgen seiner Familie, dass er von jetzt an gerne von ihnen mit Godric angesprochen werden wollte. Sein Dad brach in schallendes Lachen aus, seine Mum lächelte nachsichtig und Rose verdrehte nur die Augen. Keiner von ihnen nannte ihn jemals Godric. Er hatte gehofft, dass wenigstens der Rest seiner Familie seinen Wunsch ernstnehmen würde, aber alle Onkel und Tanten reagierten gleich, lachten amüsiert und hielten das Ganze wohl nur für einen Scherz. Onkel Percy hielt ihm einen langen Vortrag über die Wichtigkeit des eigenen Namens und dass man den Wunsch der Eltern respektieren sollte und wie wichtig das für die Identität war (was Hugo ehrlich gesagt etwas ungerecht fand, wenn der Name so wichtig für die eigene Identität war, warum sollte man dann nicht selbst wählen dürfen sondern diesen essentiellen Teil anderen überlassen, die den Namen ausgesucht hatten, als sie noch keine Ahnung hatten, was für ein Mensch er einmal sein würde? Aber es war immer so anstrengend, Onkel Percy zu widersprechen, also ließ er es lieber sein). James tat ihm für ein paar Tage den Gefallen, aber er sagte es immer so ironisch, dass Hugo der ganze Spaß an dem Namen verdorben wurde.

Also akzeptierte er schweren Herzens, dass er wohl immer nur Hugo Samuel Weasley sein würde. Er hatte es immer noch besser als Al oder Scorpius. Vielleicht würde er seinen eigenen Sohn einmal Godric nennen. Wenigstens einer sollte was von diesem coolen Namen haben.

Seine Frau Clara hatte verständlicherweise etwas dagegen, und so stimmte Hugo ihrem Vorschlag zu, ihren gemeinsamen Sohn Simon zu nennen, nach Claras erstem Mentor in der Modewelt, dem sie viel zu verdanken hatte und der zu Tränen gerührt gewesen war. Dadurch war der Name besonders genug.

Clara war es auch zu verdanken, dass Hugo seinem Namen letztlich viel mehr abgewinnen konnte als in seiner Kindheit. Wenn sie ihn Hugo nannte, klang das immer so liebevoll und zärtlich und einzigartig, dass er sich gar nichts besondereres vorstellen konnte.

Ja, Hugo Weasley war eigentlich gar nicht so schlecht.

**TBC...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvis ist eine Anspielung auf die französische Version von Harry Potter, in der Voldemort wegen des Anagrams im zweiten Band den Vornamen Elvis erhalten hat.


	8. H für HERZINFARKT

_**September 2034** _

„Was ist denn das für ein schrecklicher Lärm?", wollte eine schlaftrunkene Stimme wissen und riss James damit aus seinen wundervollen Träumen, in denen er gerade zum Quidditchweltmeister geworden war. „Bricht da jemand ein?"

Stöhnend drehte sich James auf den Rücken und wischte sich über die Augen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er war oder wem diese nerv tötende Stimme gehörte, aber ganz dumpf konnte er den Klingelton seines Handys wahrnehmen, den neuesten Hit der Death Metal Eaters.

„Das ist nur mein Handy", murmelte er missmutig und richtete sich langsam auf. Merlin, er wollte einfach nur schlafen. Vor wenigen Stunden hatte die englische Nationalmannschaft ein wichtiges Qualifikationsspiel verloren und der Sex, den er mit einem seiner Fans, den er kurz nach dem Spiel kennen gelernt hatte, gehabt hatte, war leider auch ziemlich enttäuschend gewesen. Eigentlich hatte er noch in seine Wohnung apparieren wollen, aber er war zu müde gewesen und wohl eingeschlafen.

„Was ist ein Handy?", wollte die Frau verwirrt wissen. James verdrehte die Augen und griff nach seiner Jeans, die auf dem Boden lag. Aus der Hosentasche fischte er sein Telefon. „Und was ist das für ein scheußliches Lied?"

Okay, damit stand auf jeden Fall fest, dass er mit dieser Frau nie wieder schlafen würde. Nicht nur wusste sie nicht, was ein Handy war, nein, sie kannte auch die Death Metal Eaters nicht. So jemanden konnte er nicht noch einmal treffen. Von dem schlechten Sex mal ganz abgesehen.

Er warf einen Blick auf das Display und stellte überrascht fest, dass seine kleine Schwester versuchte, ihn um drei Uhr morgens zu erreichen. Das hatte sie noch nie gemacht. „Was soll das, Lil?", fragte er gähnend. „Wenn du mich trösten willst, dann bist du aber sehr spät dran." Er hörte ein Schniefen am anderen Ende der Leitung und setzte sich sofort gerade hin. „Was ist?"

„Grandpa …", erwiderte sie mit erstickter Stimme und James musste schlucken. „Grandpa ist im Mungos. Er hatte einen Herzinfarkt oder sowas, Mum wusste nichts genaues, als sie mich angerufen hat. Dad und sie sind schon auf dem Weg, ich sollte Al und dir Bescheid sagen, dann geh ich auch hin."

Hellwach sprang James aus dem Bett und suchte seine Klamotten zusammen, während er das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter einklemmte. „Ich bin gleich da, Lil. Hast du Al schon erreicht?"

„Er ist nicht rangegangen. Ich hab ihm auf die Mailbox gesprochen", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme und James verfluchte seinen kleinen Bruder, der zu einer rechtschaffenden Zeit ins Bett ging und sein Handy nicht im Schlafzimmer hatte. Und seine Frau Tia war genauso spießig.

„Wir können es im Mungos wieder versuchen", sagte er dennoch aufmunternd, streifte sein Shirt über den Kopf und ignorierte die Frau im Bett völlig, die ihm fragend hinterherrief, wo er denn hinwollte. Sie würde das noch früh genug in der Zeitung lesen können.

Kaum eine halbe Minute später erschien er in den stillen Empfangshalle des Mungos und wurde einen Moment später fast von den Füßen gerissen, als Lily sich mit tränenüberströmten Wangen in seine Arme warf.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du das bist", murmelte sie und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust. „Hugo wollte auch gleich kommen, aber er ist zu weit weg zum Apparieren und es dauert über das Flohnetzwerk und Roxy ist auch nicht rangegangen …"

James strich ihr über ihre dichten roten Haare und atmete tief durch, um einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. „Was sagt Rose? Ist sie hier?"

Lily nickte. „Sie ist im Dienst, aber das ist nicht ihre Abteilung und sie und der behandelnde Heiler verstehen sich nicht gut und alle haben gesagt, dass es sowieso noch viel zu früh ist, um etwas genaues sagen zu können." Sie löste sich langsam von ihm und wischte sich über die Augen. „Wahrscheinlich hat es gar keinen Sinn, dass wir gekommen sind, wir können sowieso nichts machen und wir stören nur, aber …"

„Red keinen Quatsch, Lily, es geht um Grandpa, natürlich mussten wir kommen", widersprach James und wandte sich zum Aufzug. Gut, dass die blöde Empfangshexe nicht da war und sie ohne Probleme zu den Stationen gelangen konnten. „Weißt du, wo er liegt?"

„Cardio-Notaufnahme", erwidere Lily und drückte im Aufzug auf den entsprechenden Knopf. Kaum waren sie auf der richtigen Etage angekommen, konnte James schon seine Mutter und Onkel Ron hören. Die Geschwister eilten den Gang entlang und kaum waren sie um die nächste Ecke gebogen, stießen sie auf einen ganzen Haufen Weasleys. Seine Mum hatte die Arme um Grandma gelegt und Onkel Ron stand auf der anderen Seite und tätschelte ihr etwas unbeholfen aber entschlossen die Schulter. Tante Hermine telefonierte in einer Ecke, während Onkel Percy laut einige Behandlungsmöglichkeiten von seinem Smartphone vorlas. James verdrehte die Augen. Wikipedia war nicht immer die zuverlässigste Quelle, das wussten mittlerweile sogar Zauberer.

„Ihr hättet nicht gleich kommen müssen", sagte eine Stimme von der Seite. James drehte den Kopf und erblickte erst jetzt seinen Vater, der müde an der Wand lehnte und das Geschehen bisher schweigend verfolgt hatte. „Wir können hier sowieso nur rumstehen und nichts tun und ich glaube, wenn wir noch mehr werden, werden sie uns sowieso rausschmeißen."

„Aber … aber Grandpa …", widersprach James verständnislos. Bei den paar Malen, bei denen er sich so gravierend verletzt hatte, dass er ins Krankenhaus gebracht werden musste, war auch das Großteil der Familie aufgetaucht und auch wenn sie alle sehr anstrengend waren, hätte er doch nie auf sie verzichten wollen.

„Ich weiß", seufzte sein Vater. „Natürlich. Aber Arthur ist stark wie ein Baum. Er hat den Biss von Voldemorts Riesenschlange überlebt, da wird so ein Herzinfarkt ihn schon nicht umhauen."

„Er hat was?", rief Lily überrascht. „Voldemorts Schlange? Wie das? Wieso habt ihr das noch nie erwähnt?"

Also wirklich. Da war er schon fast dreißig und es gab immer noch Sachen über den Krieg, von denen er noch nie gehört hatte. Was hatte Grandpa bitte mit Voldemorts Schlange zu schaffen? Er wusste, dass Neville sie damals geköpft hatte, aber dass sie Grandpa fast auf dem Gewissen gehabt hatte …

„Weil es nun wirklich wichtigeres gab", klinkte sich Tante Hermine in das Gespräch ein und warf James' Dad einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Rose hat mich gerade angerufen und gesagt, dass wir besser nach Hause gehen sollten und nur die engste Familie dableibt." James schnaubte. Sie waren doch alle die engste Familie! Tante Hermine lächelte schwach. „Ich weiß. Aber wir verstopfen den Flur und machen es den Heilern nicht einfacher und ob wir jetzt hier oder Zuhause sind, wird für Arthur keinen Unterschied machen. Er weiß sowieso nicht, dass wir hier sind und wir können auf keinen Fall zu ihm. Sobald sie ihn stabilisiert haben, werden wir ihn wahrscheinlich in kleinen Gruppen besuchen können. Aber auf keinen Fall vor morgen Früh."

Dad seufzte nickend und stieß sich von der Wand ab. Er ging zu Grandma, Mum und Onkel Ron und wechselte ein paar Worte mit ihnen. Mum sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an und nickte dann, bevor sie ihn lange umarmte. Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine tauschten einen minutenandauernden Blick und James musste schlucken. „Wir können alle zusammen im Fuchsbau auf Neuigkeiten warten", schlug Tante Hermine nach ein paar Sekunden leise vor und James und Lily nickten sofort. Keiner von ihnen wollte alleine sein. „Fred ist schon dort", fuhr sie fort. „Er wollte eigentlich mitkommen, aber er hat es sich anders überlegt."

Lily schniefte leise. Es war noch keine drei Wochen her, dass Freds Freundin Ellen gestorben war. Kein Wunder, dass er es im Krankenhaus nicht aushielt. Oh Merlin, hoffentlich würde es Grandpa nicht so gehen wie Ellen, das würde Fred auf keinen Fall verkraften. Er war jetzt schon direkt am Abgrund. James war zwar mit Fred und Ellen nicht so befreundet gewesen wie mit einigen anderen seiner Cousins, aber dennoch hatte auch ihn Ellens Tod schwer getroffen. Es war der erste Todesfall in der Familie gewesen, an den James sich erinnern konnte. Während des Krieges hatten die Weasleys viele wichtige Menschen verloren, aber jetzt war die Welt sicher und Menschen starben nicht mehr einfach so. Ellen war der Beweis, dass es doch so sein konnte. Und Fred schien mit ihr gestorben zu sein, denn sein Cousin war mittlerweile nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst.

James war bei der Beerdigung gewesen, zwischen zwei wichtigen Spielen, und er hatte Fred die Hand geschüttelt, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er seinen gebrochenen Cousin hätte trösten können. Er wusste nicht, wie es war, seine große Liebe zu verlieren, oder die ganze Zukunft, die man sich vorgestellt hatte. Aber Fred hatte ihn sogar richtig dankbar angeschaut, also war ihm vielleicht James' hilfloses Gestammel lieber als nichtssagende Floskeln.

James schluckte, als er daran dachte, dass sie vielleicht bald wieder alle auf eine Beerdigung gehen würden müssen. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie das Leben ohne seinen Großvater aussehen würde. Auch wenn er ihn nicht so oft besuchte, wie er vielleicht sollte, waren seine Großeltern doch immer da gewesen, wenn man sie brauchte. Sie waren eine unzweifelhafte Präsenz. Wie würde es seiner Großmutter ohne Grandpa gehen? Wie würde sie das nach über siebzig Jahren Ehe aushalten?

Er konnte sich keinen Fuchsbau vorstellen, in dem sein Großvater nicht begeistert seine Stecker sammelte. Das ging einfach nicht.

Selbst jetzt war es merkwürdig still, als sie im Garten des Fuchsbaus erschienen und durch die Küchentür hereinkamen. Fred saß am Küchentisch und schreckte hoch. Aus blutunterlaufenen Augen schaute er sie an.

„Und?", fragte er heiser und räusperte sich. „Gibt's was Neues?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich neben ihn. Sie legte einen Arm um seine Schultern und lehnte ihren Kopf an. „Sie tun, was sie können, aber bisher gab es noch nichts Eindeutiges. Rose hat gemeint, dass alle bis auf die engste Familie besser verschwinden, bevor wir herausgeworfen werden. Dad und Tante Hermine müssten bestimmt gleich kommen. Und die anderen wahrscheinlich auch?" Sie schaute ihn fragend an und Fred nickte.

„Ich hab eine Gruppen-SMS an alle geschickt. Einige hatten das Handy aus und …" Er räusperte sich. „Roxy wollte ich es einfach nicht sagen. Nicht nach … nicht schon wieder. Sie kommt bestimmt sofort, wenn sie das hört und die anderen wahrscheinlich auch. Die meisten wollen die Kinder nur in den Kindergarten bringen und kommen später. Die Kleinen verstehen sowieso noch nicht, worum es geht."

James beneidete sie darum. Er griff nach dem Teekessel und begann damit, Wasser zu kochen. Wenn die Weasleys alle auftauchten, würden sie bestimmt etwas zu trinken wollen und mit Tee konnte man nichts falsch machen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sein Vater und Tante Hermine ankamen, dicht gefolgt von Tante Angelina und einer in Tränen aufgelösten Roxanne. Hugo konnte das Ganze überhaupt nicht begreifen, während Scorpius sich sofort nach seinem Erscheinen daran machte, einen Haufen Sandwiches für alle zuzubereiten. Al und Tia hatten einen Stapel Zeitungen und Zeitschriften zur Ablenkung besorgt, weil der Fuchsbau keinen Fernseher hatte. Al entschuldigte sich hundert Mal bei Lily, dass er nicht an sein Handy gegangen war, aber er hatte die ganze Nacht über mit einer Ausgrabungsstelle in Australien kommuniziert, die ein paar völlig überraschende Funde gemacht hatte, bei denen ein Mitarbeiter zu Schaden gekommen war und Al hatte versucht, die Behörden zu beruhigen. Erst als er todmüde sein Büro in Gringotts verlassen hatte, hatte er das Gerät wieder angeschaltet. Molly verhandelte gerade einen Fall von Vergewaltigung und war unabkömmlich, wurde aber von ihrem Mann Justin und Lucy auf dem Laufenden gehalten. Victoire und Louis waren eine Weile da, mussten aber schließlich ins Ministerium, weil es irgendein Problem mit dem französischen Ministerium gab, was die Einführung von Froschbeinen als Zaubertrankzutat betraf. Ted blieb aber da und war eine zuversichtliche Präsenz im ganzen Durcheinander.

Am Vormittag erschien Onkel Charlie, der einen Portschlüssel erwischt hatte und gleich darauf weiter ins Mungos disapparierte. Tante Audrey kam gegen Mittag mit dem Auto und bot an, für den ganzen Haufen Mittagessen zu kochen. Sie gab fast jedem etwas zum schneiden oder rühren und unterhielt alle mit ihren Geschichten über den letzten Streik der Postboten, wovon natürlich niemand aus der Zauberwelt (abgesehen von Scorpius, der wusste über alles Bescheid) etwas mitbekommen hatte. Am Nachmittag tauchte Lilys Freund Howard auf, ein Mann, der James' Ansicht nach so interessant war wie eine Scheibe Toast, aber Lily warf sich dankbar in seine Arme und dann konnte James ihm nichts übel nehmen. Wann Dominique mit ihrem Mann aufgetaucht war, konnte James nicht sagen, besonders weil sie, völlig untypisch, die ganze Zeit mucksmäuschenstill in einer Ecke auf Stevens Schoß saß und seine Hand krampfhaft umklammert hielt.

Es war einer der schlimmsten Tage, an die James sich erinnern konnte. Aber was ihm, abgesehen von der lähmenden Angst um seinen Großvater am meisten im Gedächtnis geblieben war, war, wie einsam er sich inmitten seiner Familie gefühlt hatte.

So viele von ihnen hatten jemanden, an den sie sich anlehnen konnten, der ihnen ohne zu fragen Trost schenkte. Sicher, die meisten Partner und Partnerinnen seiner Cousins und Cousinen kannten James' Großvater schon lange und hatten ihn genauso ins Herz geschlossen wie seine Familie, aber sie waren doch eine große Stütze für die Weasleys, die sich alle in einer Art Schockzustand befanden. Das konnte er bei Al sehen, der dauernd Tias Blick suchte und Lily, die Howards Nähe mehr brauchte als jemals zuvor. Aber besonders sah er es an Dominique. Dominique, deren Beziehung zu ihrem Mann eigentlich durch ständige Streitereien und Kräftemessen und betonte Gleichgültigkeit geprägt war (James konnte sich an kaum eine Unterhaltung der beiden erinnern, die ohne Beleidigungen und in normaler Lautstärke geführt worden war). Und in diesen schweren Stunden wich Steven keine Minute von ihrer Seite. Während sie mit starrem Blick ins Leere schaute, hielt er sie in seinen Armen fest und war wahrscheinlich der einzige Grund, warum sie noch aufrecht war.

James schluckte. Diese bedingungslose Liebe hatte er noch nie gespürt und zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, wie es wohl wäre, wenn er auch so jemanden hätte, auf den er sich in Zeiten von solchen Krisen verlassen konnte. Noch nie hatte er sich umgeben von so vielen Weasleys so alleine gefühlt.

Vielleicht sollte er das ändern. Vielleicht war eine echte Beziehung doch nicht ganz so schlimm, wie er sich das vorstellte. Wenn sogar Dominique jemanden gefunden hatte, den sie so offensichtlich liebte und brauchte.

Wenn sein Großvater das Ganze überlebte – und daran gab es keinen Zweifel, er _musste_ das überleben – dann würde er mal schauen, ob es noch mehr da draußen gab als nur One Night Stands. Die waren mittlerweile sowieso schon ziemlich langweilig geworden.

Es würde schon alles gut werden. Die Weasleys hatten bisher noch alles hingekriegt.

**TBC…**


	9. I für INTOLERANT

„Also ich bin dann jetzt für ein paar Stunden weg, ja?", rief Astoria Malfoy ihrem Mann im Vorbeigehen zu.

Dracos Kopf schnellte nach oben und er schaute seine Frau entsetzt an. Er legte das Buch über Alte Runen beiseite, in dem er gelesen hatte, und eilte seiner Frau hinterher. „Was meinst du, du bist für ein paar Stunden weg? Wo gehst du hin? Du kannst mich doch nicht mit ihm allein lassen!"

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich hab dir doch schon vor zwei Wochen gesagt, dass ich mich heute mit einer Freundin aus Hogwarts treffe. Sie ist nur kurz in der Stadt und hat nur heute Zeit für mich, das kann ich nicht verschieben."

„Aber…" Hilflos schaute Draco sie an und zerbrach sich den Kopf darüber, wie er sie dazu überreden konnte, nicht zu gehen. „Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach…"

Astoria lächelte und tätschelte ihm die Wange. „Du schaffst das schon, mein Schatz. Ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast, mit Scorpius warst du doch oft allein. Und mit Aiden auch."

„Jaah, schon, aber da war er nicht so drauf wie heute. Was ist nur los mit ihm?" Astoria und er hatten schon oft auf ihre Enkelkinder aufgepasst, wenn auch nie getrennt seit Aiden auf der Welt war. Aber Diana war bei einer Übernachtungsparty ihrer Cousinen und die hatten keine Jungs dabei haben wollen. Um Aiden vom Schmollen abzuhalten hatten Rose und Scorpius ihm angeboten, das Wochenende, das Diana nicht da war, bei seinen Großeltern zu verbringen. Aiden liebte es bei Draco und Astoria, besonders weil er immer mit der fantastischen Eisenbahn seines Dads spielen konnte. Aber das hatte Aiden anscheinend nicht vom Schmollen abgehalten. Sobald Scorpius ihn hier abgesetzt hatte, hatte er sich missmutig in Scorpius' altes Spielzimmer verzogen und war seither nicht wieder herausgekommen.

Und mit launischen Kindern konnte Draco gar nicht gut. Wenn Scorpius in so eine Stimmung verfallen war, dann hatte Draco es immer Astoria überlassen, ihn wieder aufzuheitern. Nicht, dass er ein schlechter Dad war, er hatte viel mit Scorpius gespielt und Zeit mit ihm verbracht und sich bemüht, ihm immer zuzuhören und zu verstehen, warum Scorpius' so völlig andere Entscheidungen traf als der Rest der Familie. Angefangen bei seiner Wahl von Muggelkunde, Rose Weasley als Freundin und der Arbeit in der Abteilung für Missbrauch von Muggelartefakten. Draco konnte zwar immer noch nicht ganz verstehen, warum sich Scorpius so entschieden gegen die Ideale seiner Familie gestellt hatte, aber er schien damit glücklich zu sein und Draco wusste, dass er sowieso keine Chance hätte, ihn umzustimmen.

Aber er wollte sein einziges Kind nicht verlieren und war ihm nicht im Weg gestanden. Und darauf war er ziemlich stolz, denn seine Enkelkinder hatten ihn sehr gerne und verbrachten auch viel Zeit bei ihnen, nicht nur bei Weasley und Granger. Und wenn man bedachte, wie sehr Scorpius seinen eigenen Großvater verachtete, war das schon eine beachtliche Leistung.

Aber auch wenn Draco seine Enkelkinder liebte, er war trotzdem nicht der Beste darin, mit ihnen über ihre Gefühle und Probleme zu sprechen und er befürchtete, dass es darauf hinauslaufen würde.

„Aber musst du wirklich gehen?", fragte er seine Frau dennoch flehentlich. Leider schienen seine Hundeaugen keinen Einfluss mehr auf sie zu haben, sie lächelte ihm nur aufmunternd zu und verließ dann das Haus.

Seufzend starrte Draco auf die geschlossene Haustür und versuchte sich einzureden, dass er sich nicht darum kümmern musste. Aber Scorpius war auch schon so merkwürdig gewesen, als er seinen Sohn heute hier abgesetzt hatte. Deprimiert und schweigsam, anstatt voller Vorfreude auf ein ganzes Wochenende allein mit seiner Frau. Es sah ihm so gar nicht ähnlich. Nur hatte Scorpius nichts sagen wollen, als Astoria besorgt nachgefragt hatte, weil er schon zu spät dran war. Und jetzt ließ ihn Astoria auch noch mutwillig im Stich, nur für eine blöde Freundin, die mittlerweile in Japan wohnte. Draco konnte ihr einen Portschlüssel nach Japan besorgen, wenn sie diese blöde Freundin so unbedingt sehen wollte.

Er setzte sich erst in Bewegung, als er lauten Krach von oben hörte. Bei Aiden bedeutete das nie etwas Gutes. Der Junge war so anfällig für Verletzungen, dass es ein Wunder war, dass er sich nie etwas Ernsthaftes getan hatte. Wofür vermutlich hauptsächlich seine Mutter verantwortlich war, als Heilerin konnte sie schnell reagieren und die meisten kleineren Verletzungen heilen.

Also sprintete Draco so schnell wie möglich die Treppe hoch und riss die Tür zum Spielzimmer auf. Es war nicht so schlimm, wie er erwartet hatte. Lediglich der riesige Plüschdrache in der Ecke stand in Flammen, aber Aiden schien es glücklicherweise gut zu gehen. Merlin sei Dank. Draco wollte ihn nicht schon wieder ins Mungos bringen müssen. Es zog seinen Zauberstab. „ _Aguamenti!_ " Mit einem gezielten Wasserstrahl löschte er die Flammen und ließ sich dann seufzend neben Aiden nieder, der in der entgegengesetzten Ecke an der Wand kauerte.

„Tut mir Leid", murmelte der Junge bekümmert. „Ich hab mit den Drachenfiguren gespielt und die rote kann doch echtes Feuer speien und das hat der Spiegel von Dianas Puppe reflektiert und dann hat der große Drache irgendwie Feuer gefangen. Ich hab das nicht gewollt."

Draco musste leicht grinsen. Als kleinem Jungen war ihm einmal etwas Ähnliches passiert. Und wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte Scorpius einmal erzählt, dass er und sein bester Freund Albus aus Versehen sein Bett in Brand gesteckt hatten.

Er legte einen Arm um Aiden und drückte ihn an sich. „Schon in Ordnung. Das kann jedem mal passieren."

„Ja?", fragte Aiden hoffnungsvoll. „Du bestrafst mich nicht? Ich muss nicht ohne Nachtisch ins Bett?"

Draco grinste. „Es wäre doch ein Verbrechen, dir den Schokoladenkuchen deiner Großmutter vorzuenthalten."

Aiden nickte ernsthaft. „Das sag ich Mum auch immer, aber sie macht's trotzdem."

„Na, eine Strafe muss doch wehtun, sonst lernst du nichts." Nicht, dass es immer funktionierte. Aber ohne Nachtisch ins Bett war eine der harmlosesten Strafen, von denen er je gehört hatte.

„Ja, schon, aber wenn es richtig guter Nachtisch ist …", gab Aiden zu bedenken.

„Dann hat deine Mutter trotzdem Recht, ihn dir zu verbieten, wenn du ihn nicht verdient hast. Aber das Feuer war ja nicht so schlimm. Nur der Drache ist nicht mehr zu retten, fürchte ich."

Aiden beäugte das übergroße Plüschtier kritisch und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. „Schon okay. Di und ich mochten ihn sowieso nicht. Er ist irgendwie zu groß." Draco hatte den Drachen auch nie gemocht, als sein eigener Vater ihn kurz nach Scorpius' Geburt angeschleppt hatte. Und Scorpius auch nicht. Also war es wirklich kein allzu großer Verlust.

„Dann ist ja gut", sagte er und lächelte Aiden zu. Aiden erwiderte das Lächeln einen Moment lang, aber dann trat wieder ein Schatten auf sein Gesicht und er schaute deprimiert zur Seite. „Also was ist los?", fragte Draco schließlich, um es hinter sich zu bringen. „Warum bist du so traurig? Hast du dich mit deiner Schwester gestritten?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Oder mit deinen Eltern?" Kopfschütteln. „Haben deine Eltern sich gestritten?" Wieder ein Kopfschütteln. „Was ist denn dann? Hast du irgendwas angestellt und ein schlechtes Gewissen?" Es war schon zu lange her, als Draco in Aidens Alter gewesen war und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum ein kleiner Junge sonst so deprimiert sein sollte. „Aber irgendwas ist doch passiert!"

Aiden biss sich auf die Lippe und Draco beobachtete entsetzt, wie sich seine großen blauen Kulleraugen mit Tränen füllten. „Es ist eigentlich nichts", sagte er leise. „Dad und Grandpa Ron haben gesagt, ich soll nicht darüber nachdenken, aber ich kann einfach nicht anders."

Draco sog scharf die Luft ein. Wenn Weasley involviert war …

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte er vorsichtig. Auch wenn er nicht der größte Fan der Weasleys war, bemühte er sich sehr, keine abfälligen Bemerkungen über sie fallen zu lassen, weil er wusste, wie sehr Aiden sie liebte. Er wusste, dass Weasley sich nicht immer daran hielt, aber zumindest Granger verhielt sich fair. So fair, wie sich jemand verhalten konnte, der Draco einmal ohne triftigen Grund geschlagen hatte.

„Wir waren am Donnerstag bei dem Spiel von den Cannons", fing Aiden an zu erklären und jetzt konnte Draco wirklich nicht anders, als das Gesicht zu verziehen. Seit er klein war, war Scorpius unerklärlicherweise Fan der Chudley Cannons, eine Leidenschaft, die er mit Aiden und seinem Schwiegervater teilte. Draco hatte nie nachvollziehen können, wie man so passioniert für ein Team sein konnte, das so offensichtlich chancenlos war, aber auch hier hatte er sich nicht eingemischt. Allerdings hatte er sich insgeheim immer gefreut, dass das Team nie wirklich gut wurde und nur ein kurzes Erfolgserlebnis hatte, weil James Potter nach seinem Abschluss ein Jahr als Jäger für sie gespielt hatte, bevor ein erfolgreicheres Team in abgeworben hatte. Wenigstens ein Potter mit einem Funken Verstand. Wobei das nicht fair war, Scorpius' bester Freund Albus war auch ganz vernünftig, besonders, weil er nie Fan der Cannons gewesen war.

„Und bei dem Spiel waren ein paar Leute, die haben ganz komische Sachen gesagt", fuhr Aiden fort. „Die hatten auch so ein Tattoo wie du." Er zeigte auf Dracos Unterarm und nun wurde ihm das Herz wirklich schwer. Er war stolz gewesen, als er das Dunkle Mal bekommen hatte, obwohl er noch in der Schule gewesen war, hatte es als Chance gesehen, seiner Familie wieder etwas Ansehen zu verschaffen. Aber es war nur eine Last gewesen. Eine konstante Erinnerung an den Herrscher, dem er jetzt untergeben war. Und dem er absolut nichts bedeutete. Der Dunkle Lord war froh gewesen, ihn zu quälen als Strafe dafür, dass sein Vater im Ministerium versagt hatte. Es wäre ihm auch egal gewesen, wenn Draco bei der Aufgabe gestorben wäre. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es darauf sogar angelegt. Und das war bis heute das Unverständlichste für Draco. Hatten es sich die Todesser und der Dunkle Lord nicht zum Ziel gemacht, reines magisches Blut zu schützen? War er nicht das Beste, was die Zauberwelt zu bieten hatte? Aber er war dem Dunklen Lord völlig egal gewesen. Der hatte sich nur in seiner Macht gesonnt und sie gegen die Malfoys angewendet, eine Familie, die ihm und der Sache immer treu ergeben war und die eine der ältesten Reinblüter in ganz Großbritannien war.

Und seitdem hatte Draco nicht mehr daran glauben können. Es hatte ihm keinen Spaß gemacht, anderen Reinblütern so weh zu tun, dass ihm von ihren Schreien die Ohren klingelten, dass er sie noch in seinen Albträumen hörte. Er hatte mit alldem nichts mehr zu tun haben wollen. Er hatte nur gewollt, dass es zu Ende war, deshalb hatte er Potter damals auch nicht verraten, als die Todesser sie ihn nach Malfoy Manor geschleppt hatten, obwohl es doch offensichtlich nur Potter hatte sein können unter diesen ganzen Schwellzaubern.

Dieser ganze Kampf hatte sowieso keinen Sinn mehr gehabt, reinblütige Zauberer hätten sowieso nie alleine herrschen können und so, wie der Dunkle Lord alles aufgezogen hatte, war es sowieso kein schönes Leben gewesen.

Deshalb hatte er auch nie allzu sehr versucht, in Scorpius den gleichen Stolz für seine Herkunft zu entfachen wie seine Eltern in ihm und es lieber Astoria überlassen, sich darum zu kümmern. Ihm hatte es kein Glück gebracht. Er hatte zwar nicht erwartet, dass Scorpius sich so komplett gegen alles wendete, mit seiner Leidenschaft für Muggel und der Heirat mit einer Halbblüterin und Tochter eines der schlimmsten Blutverräter. Scorpius war auf jeden Fall viel glücklicher mit seinen Entscheidungen und seinem Leben als Draco er früher gewesen war. Nur Astoria und Scorpius, sie waren die einzigen beiden Menschen, auf die er wirklich stolz sein konnte in seinem Leben und die er nicht bereute.

Und Aiden war noch viel zu klein, um für Dracos Entscheidungen bestraft zu werden. Aber so war die Welt.

„Was haben sie denn gesagt?", fragte Draco schließlich behutsam, weil es Aiden zu sehr zu belasten schien, um nicht darüber zu reden.

„Sie haben gesagt, dass Daddy sich schämen soll und nicht hierher gehört." Er schniefte. „Und dass ich am besten gar nicht geboren worden wäre, weil Mummy die Tochter von einem Schlammblut ist und von einem Blutsverräter. Und dann ist Grandpa Ron richtig sauer geworden und hat die Männer angeschrien, dass sie sowas nicht über Daddy sagen sollen, weil er toll ist und dass Grandma Hermine die beste Hexe ist und dass er stolz auf Mummy ist und dass sie sich schämen sollten und dann haben die Männer zurück geschrien und dann haben alle ihre Zauberstäbe gezogen und dann wurden wir alle rausgeschmissen, bevor das Spiel zu Ende war. Und Grandpa Ron war so sauer, so war er noch nie und Daddy war so traurig und ich versteh nicht, warum jemand sowas sagt. Mum ist doch die beste Mum von allen und Dad auch und Grandpa Ron und Grandma Hermine. Wieso mögen die sie nicht? Sie haben doch nichts gemacht." Tränen liefen jetzt unaufhörlich über Aidens Wangen und Draco musste schwer schlucken. Wie sollte er das einem unschuldigen Kind erklären? Etwas, das sowieso nicht viel Sinn ergab, wenn man nicht an diese Ideologie glaubte?

„Du weißt doch, dass alle Menschen unterschiedlich sind", sagte er schließlich. Aiden nickte und wischte sich über die Augen. „Und deshalb glauben viele auch an verschiedene Sachen. Und manche glauben, dass nur Leute, die von anderen Zauberern abstammen, das Recht haben, wirklich zu zaubern und in der Zauberwelt zu leben. So wie ich. Oder dein Großvater. Weil die alle nur Zauberer in der Familie haben. Und so Leute wie deine Großmutter, die nicht aus einer Zauberfamilie kommt, hat dieses Recht nicht."

„Aber das ist doch Schwachsinn", widersprach Aiden sofort. „Grandma Hermine kann doch so gut zaubern wie niemand sonst. Sie ist viel schlechter beim Kochen. Das ist doch eine Muggelsache, oder?"

Draco musste lächeln. Er hatte schon gehört, wie miserabel Granger in der Küche war. (Nicht, dass er viel besser war, aber das tat hier nichts zur Sache.) Wenigstens war sie nicht in allem perfekt. „Da hast du bestimmt Recht, aber diese Leute interessiert sowas nicht. Die Eltern deiner Großmutter sind keine Zauberer und das ist alles, was wichtig ist."

„Aber das ist doch egal."

Draco schwieg einen Moment. „Das sollte es vielleicht sein, aber so ist es nicht. Und vor ganz vielen Jahren, als wir alle noch in der Schule waren, und noch früher, als wir alle gar nicht geboren waren, da gab es einen bösen Zauberer, der das mit Gewalt durchsetzen wollte. Deshalb haben sich viele Leute jahrelang gestritten. Auch mit Gewalt." Aiden schaute ihn aus großen Augen an. „Deshalb hat dein Großonkel George kein Ohr mehr. Und dein Großvater diese Narben auf den Unterarmen. Weil die sich das nicht haben gefallen lassen. Und sie haben gewonnen."

Aiden schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Aber warum haben diese blöden Männer das gleiche Tattoo wie du? Du bist doch ein guter Zauberer."

Draco schluckte. Er musste blinzeln. „Auch gute Zauberer machen manchmal Fehler. Und meine Familie war immer sehr stolz darauf, dass wir nur Zauberer waren, das war uns immer sehr wichtig."

„Mag Urgroßvater Lucius Mum deshalb nicht und ist immer so gemein zu ihr? Weil Grandma nicht aus einer Zaubererfamilie kommt?"

„Das hast du gemerkt, hm?", fragte Draco bedauernd. Er hatte gehofft, dass sein Vater etwas daraus gelernt hatte, dass er Astoria immer so offensichtlich missbilligt und Scorpius ihn deshalb nie gemocht hatte.

„Klar hab ich das. Er hat zu Mum noch nie was Nettes gesagt. Uropa Arthur freut sich immer, wenn er Dad sieht und Uroma Molly umarmt ihn immer und schenkt ihm einen von den Pullovern. Dad findet die ganz toll, obwohl er jedes Jahr einen kriegt und freut sich immer viel doller als alle anderen. Urgroßvater Lucius und Urgroßmutter Narcissa sind nicht so nett."

Draco seufzte. „Nein, das waren sie nie." Er hatte das immer als normal empfunden, aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein war er schon manchmal etwas neidisch gewesen, wenn er gesehen hatte, wie herzlich andere Eltern ihre Kinder am Gleis 9 ¾ umarmt hatten. Seine Eltern liebten ihn, das wusste er, aber gezeigt hatte sie es ihm eigentlich nur dann, wenn der Dunkle Lord oder Bellatrix ihn kritisiert oder bedroht hatten.

„Aber du magst Mum, oder? Und Grandma Hermine? Du glaubst dieses ganze Zeug nicht, oder?", fragte Aiden jetzt besorgt und schaute ihn aus großen Augen an.

Draco schluckte. Er wusste, wenn er Aiden jetzt das Falsche sagte, dann würde der Junge ihm das nie verzeihen. Das hatte er von Scorpius. Und von Weasley wahrscheinlich auch. Umso erleichterter war Draco, dass er seinen Enkel nicht anlügen musste. Dass er seinen Frieden damit gemacht hatte. „Nein, ich hab deine Mutter sehr gerne. Sie ist eine tolle Frau. Und sie hat deinen Daddy sehr lieb und dein Daddy sie auch. Und deine Großmutter ist eine der beeindruckendsten Hexen, die ich je gekannt habe. So jemanden wie sie hab ich nie wieder getroffen."

Aiden lächelte erleichtert. „Okay, gut. Mum mag dich auch. Grandpa nennt dich immer Frettchen", fügte er stirnrunzelnd hinzu. „Aber ich glaube, das meint er nicht so."

Draco lachte gequält. Das würde Weasley wohl nie vergessen. Aber Draco hätte ihn beinahe vergiftet, also bedeutete das wohl, dass sie quitt waren. Irgendwie. Zumindest hatte er ihn nicht beleidigt, als sie sich bei der Hochzeit gesehen hatten. Oder bei den Geburten der Kinder. Und den Geburtstagen, die darauf folgten. Und Draco hatte sich auch zurückgehalten. Mit Mühe. Und häufiger mussten sie sich glücklicherweise nicht sehen. Was ihnen nur Recht war. Für ihre Familien waren sie bereit, gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen, aber sie würden sich nie auf ein Butterbier treffen.

Aber man musste ja nicht mit jedem Menschen auf der Welt befreundet sein. Solange sein Sohn glücklich war und seine Enkelkinder (und Rose auch, er hatte wirklich nicht gelogen, er hatte seine Schwiegertochter mittlerweile sehr gerne), war er auch glücklich und das war mehr, als er in manchem Momenten in seinem Leben erwartet hatte.

**TBC…**


	10. J für JAHRESTAG

_**April 2035** _

Konzentriert biss sich Al auf die Lippe, um sich nicht zu verbrennen, als er die in Öl gebratenen Falafels aus der Pfanne fischte und auf einem Teller drapierte. Daneben platzierte er die Würstchen und Pilze, die er gebraten hatte und das Rührei, das gerade fertig geworden war. Dann füllte er koffeinfreien Kaffee in Tias Lieblingstasse und stellte zwei große Gläser Orangensaft auf das Tablett. Er war schon fast damit zur Küchentür raus, als ihm einfiel, dass er das wichtigste beinahe vergessen hatte. Vorsichtig stellte er das Tablett auf den Küchentisch und holte die Vase aus der Speisekammer, in die er eine einzelne rote Rose gegeben hatte. Zufrieden betrachtete er das Gesamtkunstwerk, das er mit ein paar grünen Blättern Petersilie dekoriert hatte. Konnte sich sehen lassen. Hoffentlich würde Tia es auch gefallen.

Ein Blick auf die Küchenuhr brachte ihn dazu, das Tablett schnell wieder in die Hand zu nehmen und sich zu beeilen, die Treppe hochzusteigen, ohne etwas zu verschütten. Mit dem Fuß stieß er die Schlafzimmertür auf und kam gerade rechtzeitig, um seine Frau Tia dabei zu sehen, wie sie aus dem Badezimmer kam. Im Moment konnte man die Uhr danach stellen, wann sie morgens auf die Toilette musste. Sie schaute ein bisschen blass aus um die Nase, aber sobald sie Al erblickte, erschien ein breites Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht, das er einfach erwidern musste.

Wieder einmal wurde er sich bewusst, wie viel Glück er hatte, dass Tia in seinem Leben war. Nie wieder war er jemandem begegnet, der ihr gleichkam.

„Was soll denn das alles?", fragte sie überrascht und zeigte auf das Tablett.

„Frühstück", erwiderte er grinsend und deutete mit dem Kopf auf ihr großes Ehebett. „Im Bett. Ich hab sogar so ein Tablett besorgt, das so ausklappbare Ständer hat, damit du das nicht auf dem Schoß balancieren musst. Ich dachte, das ist praktischer."

„Weil ich es mit meinem großen Bauch sonst umstoße, ich hab schon verstanden", erwiderte Tia mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und ließ sich etwas schwerfällig auf dem Bett nieder. Sie griff sich sein Kopfkissen und stopfte es sich in den Rücken, bevor sie ihr übergroßes Schlafshirt zurecht zog.

Al stöhnte innerlich. „Ich weiß nicht, wieso du das immer so betonst. Du bist schwanger. Und so groß ist dein Bauch nun wirklich nicht." Für ihn war sie wunderschön. Sicher, ihre Knöchel waren etwas geschwollen und sie war ein bisschen in die Breite gegangen, aber im achten Monat war das wirklich normal. Und sie war keine geplagte Schwangere. Man sah ihr an, wie glücklich sie war. Im Vergleich zu Rose, die wirklich gequält ausgeschaut hatte und deren Gesundheit bei ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft ernsthaft in Gefahr gewesen war, war Tia das blühende Leben. Sie übertrieb nur gerne.

„Groß genug", erwiderte sie, sagte aber nicht mehr und schaute erwartungsvoll dabei zu, wie Al das Tablett vor ihr abstellte. Ihre Augen leuchteten auf. „Hey, du hast ja die Falafels meiner Mum gemacht", sagte sie glücklich und bediente sich sofort.

Al setzte sich auf seine Seite vom Bett und rutschte zu ihr heran, sodass er neben ihr saß. „Sie hat mir das Rezept gegeben. War gar nicht so schwer."

„Ja, schon, aber mit den englischen Zutaten ist das nicht dasselbe." Sie biss ein Stück ab und ihre Augen wurden groß. „Die schmecken ja genauso wie früher", sagte sie überrascht.

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Stu war letzte Woche auf einer Ausgrabungsstätte in der Nähe von Kairo und hat mir alles mitgebracht, was ich brauche. Er hat dir auch ein paar Stück von diesem Schokogebäck mitgebracht, ist alles unten."

„Ja?", fragte sie begeistert und lehnte sich, so gut es ging, zu ihm, um ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu geben. Vielleicht war das Frühstück doch keine so gute Idee gewesen, mit dem Tablett auf dem Bett. Seit ihr Bauch so gewachsen war, hatte Tia nur noch selten Lust auf Sex gehabt. Aber ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt schon wieder dem Essen, also hatte Al seine kurze Chance wohl verpasst.

Mittlerweile hatte sie schon eine zweite Falafel verputzt und ein Würstchen aufgespießt. „Das ist wirklich ganz toll, Al, aber was ist der Anlass? Ich hab doch erst in drei Monaten Geburtstag und unser Hochzeitstag ist im November."

„Ich bin froh, dass du fragst", sagte er lächelnd und biss einen Happen von dem Würstchen ab, das sie auf der Gabel hatte. „Vor genau acht Jahren bin ich am Abend deprimiert in einer Zauberbar in Kairo herumgesessen. Und die tollste Frau in der ganzen Stadt hat mich angesprochen und mit ihrem Lächeln verzaubert. Diesem Lächeln", fügte er hinzu, als besagtes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erschien. „Ich hatte die Hoffnung aufgegeben, meine große Liebe jemals zu treffen und auf einmal standest du da und warst genau das, was ich gesucht habe."

Sie verdrehte die Augen, aber eine Träne kullerte doch ihre Wange hinunter. Schnell wischte er sie weg. „Du bist immer so dramatisch", sagte sie mit erstickter Stimme. „Dir hat eine einzige Frau dein Herz gebrochen, mehr war das nicht. Du warst doch erst einundzwanzig, als wir uns getroffen haben."

Al zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht." Zumindest James hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass er sich idiotisch verhielt. „Aber es hat sich trotzdem so angefühlt, als ob alle nur Interesse an mir hatten, weil Dad berühmt ist und ich ihm so ähnlich sehe und sich keiner wirklich für mich interessiert. Und dann warst du da und hattest keine Ahnung, wer Dad war und du wusstest Bescheid über meine Arbeit und du bist so positiv und unkompliziert und lebensfroh und einer der besten Menschen, denen ich je begegnet bin. Und ich kann manchmal immer noch nicht fassen, dass du dich wirklich in mich verliebt und mich geheiratet hast und dass da jetzt unser Baby drin ist." Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Bauch, spürte einen leichten Tritt und musste noch mehr lächeln.

„Ich bin auch froh, dass ich dich getroffen hab", erwiderte sie und strich ihm über die Wange. „Du hast mir einen Grund gegeben, mich wirklich auf England zu freuen." Sie war in England geboren, aber mit fünf Jahren nach Ägypten gezogen, weil ihr Vater eine Stelle im dortigen Ministerium bekommen hatte. Als Al sie kennen gelernt hatte, hatte sie bereits geplant, nach London zu gehen, weil sie dort ein Jobangebot hatte, aber sie war noch etwas unsicher gewesen, ob das wirklich die richtige Entscheidung für sie war. Nachdem sie Al begegnet war, hatte sie nie wieder gezweifelt. „Und du bist so ein leidenschaftlicher Mensch und kannst dich wirklich für Dinge begeistern und du gibst mir wirklich das Gefühl, dass ich die tollste Frau auf der Welt bin. Sogar so." Sie deutete auf ihren Bauch und ihre geschwollenen Füße.

„Du _bist_ die tollste Frau auf der Welt. Diese ganzen Äußerlichkeiten sind doch nicht wichtig. Du würdest mich doch hoffentlich auch noch lieben, wenn ich einen Bierbauch hätte und eine Glatze und wenn ich schwerhörig wäre."

Tia schaute ihn konsterniert an. „Du willst doch hoffentlich deine Tochter nicht mit dem Aussehen eines Achtzigjährigen vergleichen."

Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht. Aber du willst doch hoffentlich nicht sagen, dass du mich dann nicht mehr lieben wirst."

„Nein. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich irgendwann damit aufhören werde. Ich hoffe, das wird nie so sein." Sie schniefte und wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über ihre feuchten Augen. „Dämliche Hormone."

„Du kannst das wenigstens auf die Hormone schieben", erwiderte Al mit belegter Stimme und bemühte sich, nun ebenfalls die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Merlin, wenn das Baby erst geboren wurde, würde er wahrscheinlich heulen wie ein Wasserfall. Wobei wahrscheinlich niemand an Onkel Ron herankommen konnte. Bei Geburten war er immer sehr nah am Wasser gebaut.

Tia lächelte mit zitternder Unterlippe und küsste ihn zärtlich. Dann atmete sie tief durch und wandte sich wieder dem Frühstück zu. Gut, dass er es mit einem Wärmespruch belegt hatte. „Es tut mir nur Leid, dass ich nichts für dich hab. Das ist normalerweise kein Tag, den wir feiern."

Das stimmte. Es war das erste Mal, dass Al etwas Besonderes an dem Tag machte, seit sie geheiratet hatten. Davor hatten sie ihren Kennenlerntag schon gefeiert, aber dann war ihr Hochzeitstag wichtiger geworden. Aber er würde den Tag, an dem er seiner großen Liebe begegnet war, nie vergessen und es war ihm wie ein Wink des Schicksals vorgekommen, als sein Kollege Stu für eine Weile nach Kairo musste und ihn gefragt hatte, ob er etwas mitbringen sollte. Tia hatte sich zwar sehr gut wieder in der englischen Kultur eingelebt, aber das ägyptische Essen hatte ihr doch manchmal sehr gefehlt. Besonders in der Schwangerschaft.

„Du musst mir nichts schenken. Dass du da bist, ist genug, und dieses kleine Wesen ist mehr, als ich mir erhofft habe." Er spürte einen weiteren Tritt seiner Tochter und ihm wurde warm ums Herz. Wenn man bedachte, wie viel schwerer eine Schwangerschaft für die Mutter als für den Vater war, schuldete er ihr noch einige Frühstücke, bis sie quitt waren.

„Okay." Sie biss in eine weitere Falafel und schloss schwärmerisch die Augen. „Du Schokolade bringst du mir hoffentlich auch noch, oder?"

Er lachte. „Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen." Er würde den Teufel tun und sich zwischen seine Frau und Schokolade stellen.

**TBC...**

* * *


	11. K für KATER

_**Juni 2023** _

„Was ist das für ein schrecklicher Krach?!", rief James lautstark und sorgte dafür, dass alle Anwesenden schmerzhaft das Gesicht verzogen und James bitterböse anstarrten. „Was? Ich mach den Krach doch nicht!"

„Aber du schreist hier rum, du Idiot!", beschwerte Al sich und schüttelte benommen den Kopf. „Au." Er kniff die Augen zusammen und rieb sich die Stirn. „Scheiße. Was haben die Hauselfen nur in die Bowle getan?"

„Keine Ahnung", murmelte Lily und versuchte vorsichtig, von ihrem Sitzsack aufzustehen. Da sie immer noch ziemlich angetrunken von gestern Abend war, klappte es nicht wirklich gut. „Die vergöttern James doch, die wollten sich bestimmt noch mal einschleimen, bevor er sie für immer verlässt."

„Also das ist eine gemeine Unterstellung!", widersprach James entrüstet. „Ich war immer sehr nett, freundlich und hilfsbereit zu den Elfen, und wenn die sich dann bedanken wollen, indem sie zur Party besonders gutes Essen beisteuern, dann ist das verdammt noch mal nicht mein Problem!"

„Ist es aber doch, wenn am Ende welche mit Alkoholvergiftung auf der Krankenstation landen", erwiderte Al und presste die Hände auf die Ohren. „Beim Merlin, macht einer endlich den Krach aus! Was ist das?"

„Das ist mein Wecker", erklärte Rose, die jetzt mit Scorpius im Schlepptau aus einem der Separees kam. Sie sah überraschend erfrischt aus, was James mehr als unfair fand. Sie hatte auch nicht weniger von der Bowle getrunken als alle anderen.

„Wieso?", fragte Hugo gequält seine große Schwester und schaute sie anklagend an. „Wieso? Die Prüfungen sind seit gestern vorbei. Es ist Wochenende! Wir haben die Nacht fast durchgefeiert. Warum in Merlins Namen brauchst du einen verdammten Wecker?! Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!"

Sie standen in einer der größten Versionen, die der Raum der Wünsche zu bieten hatte. Seit James in der vierten Klasse war, hatte er damit angefangen, ausgiebige Partys zu schmeißen. Erst nur, um den anderen Häusern unter die Nase zu reiben, wenn Gryffindor sie im Quidditch geschlagen hatte, aber sehr schnell hatten alle gemerkt, wie viel Spaß es machte, im Raum der Wünsche zusammenzukommen und bei ungesundem Essen und lautstarker Musik die Freundschaft der vier Häuser zu pflegen. Anfangs waren sie auch noch sehr gezähmt gewesen, aber irgendjemand war bei der dritten Party auf die Idee gekommen, mehrere Flaschen Feuerwhiskey in die Bowle zu kippen und seitdem waren sie nicht mehr zu halten gewesen. Meistens waren alle vernünftig genug, aufzuhören, bevor es gefährlich wurde. Aber weil James dieses Jahr seinen Abschluss machte und alle gestern ihre letzte Prüfung hinter sich gebracht hatten, sowohl die Schüler, die ihre UTZe und ZAGs machten, als auch die, die ihre normale Abschlussprüfung ablegten, waren sie alle etwas hemmungsloser gewesen. Die meisten waren im Laufe der Nacht in ihre Schlafsäle zurückgestolpert (wobei James sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass viele Ravenclaws die Frage des Adlers in volltrunkenem Zustand hatten beantworten können. Wahrscheinlich hatten alle vor dem Eingang übernachten müssen). Jetzt, am Morgen danach, waren nur noch Weasleys, Potters und anscheinend Scorpius im Raum der Wünsche.

„Wart ihr die ganze Nacht im Separee?", fragte James beeindruckt. Die Separees hatte der Raum zur Verfügung gestellt, wahrscheinlich, damit die Pärchen ungestört herumknutschen konnten (und mehr, wenn ihnen der Sinn danach stand und man von der Ansammlung der Verhütungsmittel ausging, die man in den schalldichten Separees finden konnte). „Wow."

„Was?", fragte Rose. Sie war leicht rosa angelaufen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Wir mussten das ausnutzen. Du weißt ganz genau, dass Dad uns zuhause keine Sekunde aus den Augen lassen wird und die Malfoys werden auch nicht begeistert sein, uns alleine zu lassen. Also halt die Klappe!"

„Ich hätte euch für kreativer gehalten", sagte James mit schiefem Grinsen und hielt Scorpius seine Hand entgegen. „Trotzdem Respekt! Die ganze Nacht, wow!" Scorpius verdrehte die Augen, schlug aber trotzdem ein. Sex mit Rose war nichts, wofür man sich schämen musste. Außerdem hatten sie den Großteil der Nacht nur aneinander gekuschelt dagelegen und es genossen, ungestört zu sein. Was besser funktionierte, als man dachte, inmitten einer Horde betrunkenere Hogwartsschüler. Aber die Separees waren auch geräuschundurchlässig und abschließbar. Viel mehr Privatsphäre konnte man in Hogwarts nicht finden.

„Du bist unmöglich, Potter", erwiderte Rose kopfschüttelnd. „Du bekommst keinen Katertrank."

„Katertrank?", horchte Al auf. „Der Raum hat einen Katertrank gemacht?" Das hatte er noch nie gemacht und dabei hätten sie das schon oft brauchen können.

Rose verdrehte die Augen. „Nein, ich hab ihn gemacht. Ted hat mir das Rezept zugeschickt, das er immer benutzt, das haben die im Mungos modifiziert für die beste Wirkung. Und es geht ziemlich schnell. Der Raum hat mir gestern Abend die Zutaten zur Verfügung gestellt, als es absehbar war, wie betrunken alle geworden sind."

Sie ging zu Lily, die es mittlerweile geschafft hatte, sich aus dem Sack hochzukämpfen, schwang ihren Zauberstab und ließ einen Becher heranschweben, den Lily dankbar aus der Luft griff. Dann schwang Rose erneut den Zauberstab und stellte endlich diesen penetrant klingelnden Wecker ab, den immer noch keiner verstand.

„Wieso hast du deinen Wecker mitgenommen?", fragte Scorpius seine Freundin verwirrt. Er hatte wohl schon seinen Katertrank bekommen, denn Scorpius war keiner, der Alkohol sehr gut vertrug.

„Damit wir hier nicht den ganzen Tag verbringen und die Lehrer sich fragen, wo wir sind. So blöd sind die auch nicht", erwiderte Rose und schwang erneut den Zauberstab, um ein Glas zu Al schweben zu lassen, der es in einem Zug leertrank und dann das Gesicht verzog. Verständlich, denn der Trank schmeckte scheiße. Aber er war effektiv.

„Binns weiß nicht mal, welches Jahr wir haben", widersprach Hugo und griff schnell nach seinem Glas, bevor Rose es verschwinden lassen konnte.

„Schon, aber Neville ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen", gab Rose zu bedenken. Und auch wenn Neville nicht übermäßig viele Strafen verteilte, es gab Dinge, die nicht mal er übersehen konnte.

„Ach komm, als ob der nie sowas gemacht hat, als er so alt war wie wir", bezweifelte James.

„Als er so alt war wie wir hat er in diesem Raum Dumbledores Armee gegen die Todesser versammelt", murmelte Al.

„Nein, als er so alt war wie ich, hat er das gemacht", konterte James und rieb sich die Stirn. „Als er so alt war wie ihr hat er im Gemeinschaftsraum zugeschaut, wie Mum und Dad vor allen Leuten rumgeknutscht haben, nachdem sie im Quidditch gewonnen haben. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass sie da nicht über die Strenge geschlagen haben. Wahrscheinlich sogar mit Hilfe von McGonagall, die war doch einer der größten Quidditchfans hier."

„Ihr habt doch alle einen Knall", sagte eine Stimme, die sie alle vergessen hatten und sie zuckten zusammen. Lucy stand im Eingang von einem anderen Separee und sah frisch wie der Morgen aus. Roses Haare waren wenigstens buschiger als sonst, aber Lucy sah so erfrischt aus wie immer. „Die Lehrer wissen doch alle längst, was wir hier gemacht haben und wollen uns nur nicht den Spaß verderben."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Binns überhaupt weiß, was Spaß ist", gab Lily zweifelnd zu bedenken und sah sich nach einem Glas Wasser um. Sowas hatte sie gestern Abend noch gesehen. Gut, dass der Raum sich von selbst aufräumte und sie sich nicht darum kümmern mussten. Was einer der Gründe war, warum sie sich entschieden hatten, keine separaten Partys mehr zu veranstalten. Die Hauselfen hatten sich irgendwann geweigert, den Müll wegzuräumen und seit Tante Hermine die Gesetze geändert hatte, hatten sie auch das Recht dazu.

„Jaah, aber die anderen schon. Wenn das Schuljahr vorbei ist, dann nehmen sie das nicht mehr so ernst. Was glaubt ihr, wieso wir sonst immer damit durchgekommen sind? Doch bestimmt nicht, weil die Gryffindors besonders unauffällig waren, wenn sie um vier Uhr morgens grölend durchs Schloss gelaufen sind."

„Da könnte sie Recht haben", sagte James nachdenklich. Auf die Idee war er ehrlich gesagt noch nie gekommen. Er hatte naiverweise gedacht, dass die Lehrer noch an das Gute in ihren Schülern glaubten und sie immer brav in ihren Betten vermuteten.

„Potter, sei froh, dass du Quidditch spielen wirst und dein Gehirn nicht für irgendetwas wichtiges gebrauchen musst", sagte Lucy augenverdrehend und ging zum Ausgang. Sie machte die Tür auf und machte einen erschrockenen Satz nach hinten, als sie plötzlich Neville gegenüber stand, der im Eingang lehnte und sie amüsiert musterte. Professor Flitwick lugte zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch und man konnte Hagrids schwere Schritte im Gang hallen hören, dicht gefolgt von Trelawneys schriller Stimme.

„Seid ihr bald fertig?", fragte Neville grinsend und starrte in einen Haufen erschrockener Gesichter. „Die anderen Lehrer und ich sind zum Pokerspielen hier verabredet und wir können nicht rein, solange ihr noch hier drin seid."

James fiel von seinem Sitzsack und hatte Glück, dass er keine Gehirnerschütterung davontrug.

**TBC…**


	12. L für LIEBESKUMMER

_**März 2040** _

Seufzend starrte Hugo in den flammend roten Feuerwhiskey. Je hochwertiger der Alkohol, desto mehr sah die Flüssigkeit aus, als würde sie brennen. In seinem Glas konnte er überhaupt keine Flamme erkennen, ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, was das für eine Plörre war, die er vor sich hatte. Aber etwas anderes erwartete man auch nicht, wenn man ins Drachenauge kam. Für Qualität war dieser Laden wirklich nicht bekannt. Aber es war genau das richtige, wenn man sich besinnungslos besaufen wollte und diese Vorstellung war momentan das verlockendste, was Hugo in den letzten Monaten gehört hatte.

Immer, wenn er die Augen schloss, dann sah er seine Exfreundin Collette vor sich. Wie sie ihn anlächelte und über seinen Arm strich und „Hugo" in einem Tonfall flötete, den er noch nie vorher gehört hatte. Doch dann veränderte sich das Bild von ihr und er sah, wie sie eng umschlungen mit Bernard McLaggen auf ihrem Sofa lag. Dieses Bild würde er nie wieder vergessen. An dem Tag hatte er den dreieinhalb karätigen Verlobungsring abgeholt, mit dem er Collette einen Antrag hatte machen wollen. Er war so aufgeregt gewesen, als er den Ring endlich in der Hand gehalten hatte, dass er ihn ihr am liebsten sofort hatte geben wollen und unangemeldet zu ihr nach Hause appariert war. Das hätte er lieber lassen sollen.

Andererseits war es wahrscheinlich gut, dass er sie erwischt hatte, bevor er ihr einen Antrag hatte machen können. Es war bestimmt nicht gut für eine Beziehung, wenn der eine Partner den anderen schon vor der Hochzeit betrog. Und Collette hatte noch nicht mal ein schlechtes Gewissen gehabt. Es hatte ihr nicht Leid getan, dass sie sein Vertrauen missbraucht und ihm wehgetan hatte. Sie hatte Bernard nur aus dem Zimmer geschickt, als sie Hugo gesehen hatte, selbstsicher ihr Haar nach hinten geworfen und ihm schulterzuckend gesagt, dass sie sich das, was Hugo ihr nicht geben konnte, eben bei einem anderen suchte.

Hugo wusste bis heute nicht, was ihr bei ihm gefehlt hatte. Er hatte sich bemüht, ihr jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Er war mit ihr in die Berge gefahren anstatt Weihnachten bei seiner Familie zu verbringen. Er hatte ihr alles gekauft, von dem sie jemals gesagt hatte, dass sie es gerne haben würde. Er war mit ihr sogar einmal in die Karibik geflogen (mit einem Flugzeug, was wirklich nicht billig war), weil sie es so wollte, und dabei machte er sich nicht viel aus Urlaub am Meer, weil er so leicht Sonnenbrand bekam (was ihm natürlich auch prompt passiert war). Jede Diskussion hatte er sie gewinnen lassen, weil er sowieso keine Chance gegen sie hatte. Und das alles hatte ihn nicht gestört, weil er so sehr in sie verliebt war und geglaubt hatte, dass sie es auch war.

Aber anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht. Es hatte offensichtlich nicht gereicht. Und während Collette jetzt mit diesem blöden McLaggen auch noch verlobt war, saß er ganz alleine im Drachenauge und musste wieder ganz von vorne anfangen. Es war so ungerecht.

Seufzend griff er nach dem Glas und trank einen großen Schluck.

„Hey, kann ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte eine helle Stimme und Hugo war so überrascht, angesprochen zu werden, dass er sich prompt an seinem Gesöff verschluckte und husten musste. Es lag bestimmt nicht am Feuerwhiskey, auf keinen Fall.

Er schaute auf, blinzelte, weil sie genau im Licht stand, und erkannte mit Mühe eine zierliche Blondine, die ein riesiges Glas in der Hand hielt und ihn unsicher anblickte.

„Wirklich?", fragte er verwirrt. Die Hälfte der Tische war frei, das Drachenauge war nicht gerade der beliebteste Laden. Es war eher eine etwas zwielichtige Spelunke, wo auch gerne mal mit illegalen Zaubertränken gedealt wurde. Aber man hatte hier seine Ruhe, und es gab auch keinerlei Presse, deshalb gefiel es Hugo hier so gut.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte. „Weißt du, ich möchte nicht ganz alleine trinken und du siehst von allen am vertrauenswürdigsten aus", erklärte sie zögernd. „Aber wenn du lieber allein sein willst…"

„Nein, bloß nicht", rief Hugo laut und zuckte vor sich selbst zusammen. Das letzte, was er im Leben wollte, war, alleine zu sein. „Setz dich ruhig." Er wies mit unruhiger Hand auf die freien Stühle am Tisch und atmete tief durch, als der Raum anfing, sich ein bisschen zu drehen. „So ist es wenigstens nicht ganz so armselig."

„Du bist doch nicht armselig", sagte sie und ließ sich ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Niemand, der hierherkommt, ist nicht armselig", erwiderte Hugo schulterzuckend und trank einen weiteren Schluck. Dann dachte er darüber nach, was er gerade gesagt hatte, und seine Augen wurden groß. „Nicht, dass ich damit sagen möchte, dass du armselig-"

„Ist schon gut", unterbrach sie ihn, trank einen Schluck von ihrem grün-bläulichen Zeug und verzog das Gesicht. Stirnrunzelnd schaute sie auf das Glas, bevor sie die Hälfte davon zügig austrank und erschauderte. „Ich fühl mich armselig."

„Dito", murmelte Hugo. Vielleicht konnte es nicht schaden, mit ihr über seine Probleme zu reden. Vielleicht hatte sie sogar Mitleid mit ihm. Seine Familie hatte zwar versucht, ihn zu trösten, aber keiner hatte Collette wirklich gemocht und Hugo konnte genau sehen, wie viel Mühe es ihnen machte, nicht dauernd _Ich hab's dir ja gesagt_ zu sagen. Ja, sie hatten es ihm gesagt und er hatte nicht hören wollen, aber trotzdem tat es weh. War das so verwerflich, verdammte Scheiße?! „Liebe ist scheiße. Was ist es bei dir?"

„Das gleiche", erwiderte sie und schluckte. „Ich meine, ich dachte, ich hab alles richtig gemacht, ich hab alles im Griff, alles läuft super und dann komm ich in sein Büro und seh ihn mit dieser … mit dieser … mit dieser …" Sie lief immer röter an und verstummte schließlich, trank den Rest ihres Glases in einem Zug aus und knallte es dann so fest auf den Tisch, dass Hugo sich wunderte, dass beides heil blieb.

„Wow", murmelte er, zu gleichen Teilen beeindruckt und verängstigt.

„Und ich hab's nicht mal gemerkt. Ich meine, wie blöd muss man sein? Ich dachte, zwischen uns läuft es super, während er sich nach einer anderen umgeschaut hat. Ich war überzeugt, dass alles in Ordnung ist." Sie schniefte.

Hugo streckte unwillkürlich seine Hand aus und legte sie auf ihre. Unbeholfen tätschelte er sie. Bei seinen Eltern schien das immer zu funktionieren. „Mir ist genau das gleiche passiert", sagte er tröstend.

Sie schaute ihn misstrauisch an. „Das sagst du doch jetzt nur so, oder? Ich meine, nicht jeder ist so … so … so bekloppt wie ich, dass er …"

„Hey, ich wollte ihr sogar einen Antrag machen. Ich hätte mir für das Geld auch einen kleinen Hippogreif kaufen können. Okay, vielleicht keinen wirklich guten, aber da hätte ich das Geld trotzdem besser anlegen können. Und ich hab den Ring immer noch. Sie ist mit seit heute mit einem anderen verlobt und ich hab den Ring behalten in der Hoffnung, dass sie zurückkommt. Ich hab doch bestimmt gewonnen, oder?" So eine beschissene Geschichte wie er hatte doch wohl keiner.

Sie schnaubte. „Ich hab ihn fünf Tage vor der Hochzeit gefunden. Ich hätte mir sechs Hippogreifs kaufen können von dem ganzen Geld, das ich rausgeworfen hab. Oder einen alten Drachen."

„Weißt du, Drachen sind gar nicht so pflegeleicht. Und man braucht eine Sondergenehmigung. Und sie machen, was sie wollen. Ein Hippogreif fliegt dich wenigstens, wohin du willst. Und man kann ihn streicheln. Die Drachen mögen das nicht so gerne."

Clara runzelte die Stirn. „Hast du mal einen Drachen gestreichelt?", fragte sie verwirrt.

Hugo nickte und hörte dann sofort damit auf, weil sich sein Kopf sofort anfing zu drehen. Er hatte schon ein paar Feuerwhiskey getrunken. „Mein Onkel arbeitet in Rumänien mit Drachen, da hab ich ihn mal besucht. Ich hab eins von den Babys gestreichelt und dann hatte ich Verbrennungen dritten Grades. Die Hippogreifs von Hagrid sind viel netter."

„Jaah, aber die sind ja auch von Hagrid. Den mag jedes Geschöpf. Andere Herden sind da ganz anders", widersprach Clara vehement.

„Willst du denn einen Hippogreif?", fragte er verwirrt. Er hatte noch nie jemanden getroffen, der gerne einen eigenen Hippogreif gehabt hätte. Außer Hagrid. Aber der wollte auch jedes Tier. Der hätte bestimmt auch einem Basilisk Unterschlupf gewährt. Aber wozu man einen Basilisken brauchen konnte … gut, das Gift war vielleicht ganz gut für irgendwelche Tränke, aber die Mühe war es doch bestimmt nicht wert. Und von dem ganzen Gekrähe der Hähne bekam man Kopfschmerzen.

„Wieso ich?", erwiderte sie und wedelte mit ihrem Glas durch die Luft, was wohl dem Barkeeper signalisieren sollte, dass sie noch mehr haben wollte. Ein paar Minuten später hatte sie ein neues volles Glas mit dieser komischen Brühe vor sich stehen. „Du hast doch gesagt, dass du dir für den Verlobungsring lieber einen Hippogreif gekauft hättest."

Hugo schüttelte langsam und vorsichtig mit dem Kopf. „Nee, ich meinte, dass ich mir von dem Geld einen Hippogreif hätte kaufen _können_. Wo soll ich denn mit dem hin, hier in London? Ich hab zwar einen Balkon, aber die Nachbarn würde der doch bestimmt stören. Mrs McDuders ist so pingelig, die hat sich sogar mal über die Death Metal Eaters beschwert. Dabei haben die ganz tiefgründige Texte."

Sie schnaubte. „Wirklich?", fragte sie ungläubig. „Vielleicht steht sie ja mehr auf die Oldies von Celestina Warbeck."

„Nö, über die haut sie sich genauso beschwert." Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Wow. Er bewunderte Menschen, die das konnten. Und dann auch noch betrunken. Er konnte das ja noch nicht mal nüchtern. „Meine Freundin hat die gerne zum Yoga gehört."

„Dann hätte das vielleicht ein Zeichen sein sollen, dass sie nicht die Richtige ist."

„Hey, meine Großmutter mag die auch gerne. Ich glaube, mein Großvater ist mit ihr sogar mal zu einem Konzert gegangen." Zumindest hatte er mal ein Foto von den beiden gesehen, auf dem sie Fan-T-Shirts getragen hatten. Und nicht etwa, als sie noch jung waren, nein, sie sahen aus, als wären sie schon Mitte fünfzig gewesen. Hugo schämte sich, das zu sagen, aber er hatte an diesem Tag ein kleines bisschen Respekt vor den beiden verloren. Bellatrix Lestrange hin oder her.

„Das muss dann wohl wahre Liebe sein", sagte sie lächelnd und Hugo konnte nicht anders, als es zu erwidern. Er griff nach seinem eigenen Glas und trank einen Schluck. Ihre Augen hatten beinahe die gleiche Farbe wie ihr komisches Getränk.

„Ja, schon. Die beiden sind schon ewig verheiratet. Mindestens siebzig Jahre. Und meine Eltern auch schon lange. Und meine große Schwester."

„Ist doch schön", erwiderte sie seufzend. „Meine Eltern nicht. Und meine Stiefmutter ist ein Arschloch."

„Das tut mir Leid. Aber wenn es dich tröstet, manchmal ist es auch ziemlich scheiße."

„Ja?" Sie schaute ihn verständnislos an. „Wieso das denn?"

„Weil ich weiß, dass es geht. Es ist nicht nur irgendeine blöde Fantasie aus einem Märchen, die nie wahr wird. Ich meine, ich bin nicht blöd, ich weiß, dass es schief gehen kann und dass man nicht immer Glück hat, aber fast alle in meiner Familie haben jemanden gefunden und geheiratet und Kinder und sie sind so verdammt glücklich, dass ihnen ständig Regenbogen aus den Ohren kommen könnten, weißt du?" Sie lachte. „Und das ist ja alles schön und gut, aber ich bin immer alleine und ich hab nie Glück und dann denk ich mal, dass es vielleicht anders ist und sie knutscht am Ende auf ihrem Sofa mit jemand anderem herum. Auf der Decke, die ich ihr geschenkt hab! Wenigstens die scheiß Decke hätten sie wegräumen können, oder nicht? Wenn sie mich schon betrügt, hätte ihr das nicht der Anstand geboten?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht mochte sie die Decke nicht besonders", erwiderte sie vorsichtig.

Hugo schnaubte. „Sie hat diese blöde Decke geliebt. Ständig hat sie davon geredet, wie schön weich und flauschig sie ist. Wahrscheinlich mochte sie die Decke lieber als mich."

„Also das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", erwiderte sie und tätschelte jetzt ihm die Hand. Huh. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich etwas besser. Obwohl diese Decke immer noch schwer an ihm nagte.

„Aber fast jeder aus meiner Familie hat seine Decke mittlerweile gefunden. Sogar James! Und der hat die Decken meistens nach einer Nacht wieder rausgeschmissen. Und jetzt hat er sie schon seit Jahren und ich dachte, ich hab endlich meine Decke und dann kam ein anderer und hat sie mir einfach weggenommen! Und sie ist mitgegangen! Das ist doch scheiße!"

„Wem sagst du das", seufzte sie. „Gute Decken sind wirklich schwer zu finden." Sie trank ihr zweites Glas leer. „Aber wenn's dir hilft, ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, warum sie dich nicht wollte. Du bist süß und du siehst gut aus und du hast mal einen Drachen gestreichelt. Was will man mehr?"

„Du hast aber wirklich niedrige Standards", murmelte Hugo und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. So gut sah er gar nicht aus. Und es war nur ein ganz kleiner Drache gewesen. Und er hatte sich nur verbrannt, weil er im Weggehen über seine Füße gestolpert war und der Drache sich erschrocken hatte.

„Deshalb hat mich mein Verlobter wohl auch betrogen", erwiderte sie missmutig und zog ihre Hand zurück.

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint", beeilte Hugo sich zu sagen und schob ihr zum Trost seinen halbleeren Feuerwhiskey hin. „Der Kerl war bestimmt ein Idiot. Du bist doch toll. Du kannst eine Augenbraue hochziehen! Wenn du betrunken bist! Wer kann das schon!" Wirklich, wer konnte das schon?! „Und du siehst toll aus und kannst dieses Zeug trinken. Und du willst mit einem Drachen auf der Decke reiten und das finde ich klasse."

„Was?", fragte sie jetzt ganz verwirrt. Ihre Wangen hatten sich verfärbt und sie lächelte wieder. „ _Du_ willst doch auf dem Drachen mit Celestina Warbeck reiten."

Hugo schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte zusammen, als der Barkeeper ihnen beiden unaufgefordert große Wassergläser hinstellte und sagte, dass das zum Service gehörte. Vielleicht waren sie betrunkener, als er dachte. „Nein, nein, ich wollte mit den Death Metal Eaters auf den Hippogreifs reiten. Die Decke hab ich ja nicht mehr."

„Oh" Sie grinste. „Ja dann." Sie trank von dem Wasser und beugte sich dann vor. Sie starrte auf seinen Mund. Er starrte zurück, weil er nicht wusste, wohin er sonst schauen sollte. Es war ein sehr schöner Mund. So voll und rot und glänzend. Collette hatte immer so viel Lippenstift benutzt, dass er nach dem Küssen immer aussah, als würde er ihn auch tragen.

Sie verharrten eine ganze Weile so. „Weißt du", sagte Hugo schließlich. „Ich hab Zuhause noch das Album von Celestina Warbeck, das hat meine Freundin vergessen. Wenn du es hören möchtest."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, sie war schon ganz erfolgreich. Und du bist wirklich nett." Ohne viel Federlesen beugte sie sich noch weiter vor und presste ihre Lippen auf seine. Er war so überrascht, dass er einen Moment brauchte, bis er den Kuss etwas tollpatschig erwiderte, aber ihr machte das nichts aus. Ihre Hand strich über seine Wange und das fühlte sich toll an. Ihre Hände waren weich und gleichzeitig auch irgendwie rau und ihre kurzen Fingernägel pieksten ihn nicht so wie die von Collette. Das hatte er noch nie ausstehen können. Und sie duftete so gut. Und sie schmeckte auch sehr gut. Vielleicht sollte er dieses blaugrüne Zeug doch mal probieren, das schmeckte viel besser als der schlechte Feuerwhiskey.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, lächelte sie ihn an. Sie hatte ein wirklich hübsches Lächeln. So natürlich und strahlend und einfach nur schön. „Du hast wirklich eine bessere Decke verdient", sagte sie voller Überzeugung.

„Du auch. Ahm" Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass er ihren Namen gar nicht kannte.

„Oh, Clara", antwortete sie bereitwillig und zeigte auf sich. „Clara Hearts."

Hugo grinste verträumt und ergriff ihre Hand, um sie ausgiebig zu schütteln. Sie lachte lauthals. „Freut mich sehr. Ich bin Hugo. Weasley. Aber du kannst mich auch Godric nennen. Den Namen fand ich schon immer cool."

Sie lachte noch lauter und küsste ihn erneut. Sie schmeckte jetzt sogar noch besser. Wie das wohl möglich war. „Ich finde Hugo viel cooler", sagte sie überzeugt und Hugo starrte in ihre Augen und nickte einfach nur. Wenn sie es so sagte, dann hatte sie natürlich Recht. Hugo war viel cooler als Godric. Besonders wenn sie den Namen aussprach. „Also sollen wir dann zu dir gehen? Ich hab wahrscheinlich genug getrunken. Und die Warbeck hört sich nicht schlecht an, wenn man schon richtig betrunken ist."

„Woher weißt du das denn?" Er hatte schon auf einigen Familienfesten miterlebt, wie plötzlich die Post abging, wenn alle von Onkel Georges Punsch beschwipst genug waren und jemand die alten Platten von der Warbeck auflegte. Keine anderen Lieder konnte man so gut schief singen.

„Du wärst überrascht, wie gerne betrunkene Franzosen sie hören", erwiderte Clara und trank den Rest ihres Wasserglases aus. Hugo tat es ihr nach. Gut, dass er in der Nähe wohnte und sie laufen konnten.

„Das wundert mich gar nicht." Tante Fleur war immer eine der lautesten Sängerinnen. Schwankend erhob er sich, kramte etwas Geld heraus und zuckte überhaupt nicht zusammen, als Clara ihm schließlich einen Arm um die Schulter legte. Sie duftete sogar noch viel besser als vorhin. Er grinste. „Na dann schauen wir mal, ob Mrs McDuders wieder mit ihrem Besen an die Decke klopfen wird."

Sie lächelte und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Ihm wurde ganz flau im Magen. „Na das will ich doch hoffen!"

**TBC…**


	13. M für MINISTERIUM

**13\. Dezember: M für MINISTERIUM**

_**2030** _

„Wie oft soll ich euch das noch sagen, ich werde euch auf gar keinen Fall über die Planungen der nächsten Saison informieren! Ihr habt sie wohl nicht alle!", sagte Fred aufgebracht und kreuzte abwehrend die Arme vor der Brust.

James und Dominique tauschten einen enttäuschten Blick und ließen deprimiert die Köpfe hängen.

„Noch nicht mal ein Hinweis?", fragte James dennoch hoffnungsvoll.

„Nein!", widersprach Fred vehement und stand auf. „Ich hab doch nicht in der Abteilung angefangen, um euch unfaire Insiderinformationen zukommen zu lassen! Ihr erfahrt den neuen Plan, wenn der neue Plan fertig ist, so wie der Rest der Teams auch. Und wenn ihr ein paar Spiele zu blöden Zeiten erwischt, dann ist das euer Problem! So ein Scheiß!" Fred warf ihnen noch einen bösen Blick zu und ging zum Erfrischungstisch, um sich einen Kürbissaft einzuschenken.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was er hat", murmelte James kleinlaut. „Ich wollte doch nicht, dass er uns detaillierte Pläne zukommen lässt, er hätte doch nur ein paar zweideutige Andeutungen machen können. Oder verschwörerisch blinzeln. Wir hätten auch das Morsealphabet lernen können, wenn er sich damit wohler fühlt."

Dominique schaute ihren Cousin kopfschüttelnd an. „Du bist ein Idiot, Potter." Sie stand ebenfalls auf und ging zu ihrem Großvater, der gerade ein großes Stück seiner Geburtstagstorte verspeiste.

„Hey!", rief James ihr beleidigt hinterher. Dabei hatte sie doch angefangen, Fred über die Planungen der nächsten Quidditchsaison zu löchern. Es war zwar erst Februar, aber die Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten begann immer schon zeitig damit, die nächste Saison zu planen, weil viel bürokratischer Aufwand nötig war. Nicht, dass James irgendwas davon verstand, er tauchte bei den Spielen auf und gewann einfach. Meistens. Und so einen großen Unterschied machte es wirklich nicht, früh genug zu wissen, in welcher Reihenfolge sie in der nächsten Saison auf die anderen Mannschaften treffen würden, vor allem, weil es nach der Saison immer mehr als genug Transferverhandlungen gab. Aber Fred war manchmal sehr leicht auf die Palme zu bringen und Dominique hatte auch so ihren Spaß, ihren kleinen Cousin zu provozieren.

Aber dass Fred sie gleich so ernst nehmen würde! Dabei war das doch eigentlich nur ein harmloser Spaß gewesen. Seufzend folgte James ihm zu den Getränken, um sich zu entschuldigen. Er würde niemanden zwingen, gegen seine Prinzipien zu agieren, um sich einen unfairen Vorteil zu verschaffen.

„Wer hätte das gedacht", raunte Percy seinem kleinen Bruder George zu.

George, der gerade auf einem großen Stück Torte herumkaute, schaute Percy verwirrt zu. „Wieso? Weil Fred, Nicki und James sich mal wieder über Quidditch streiten? Wach auf, Perce, das machen sie schon seit Jahren." Als die Kinder noch klein waren, hatten sie sich darüber gestritten, wer gegen wen auf welcher Position spielte. Als sie etwas älter wurden und sich mehr mit der Quidditchliga beschäftigten, hatten sie alle unterschiedliche Quidditchteams, die sie unterstützten. Das hatte manchmal zu lautstarken Auseinandersetzungen geführt. Es wurde nicht einfacher, als sie in Hogwarts in unterschiedlichen Häusern und Teams waren und jetzt, wo sowohl Dominique als auch James seit einigen Jahren professionell Quidditch spielten, bemühte sich die Familie, zwar unterstützend zu sein, aber keine zu gegensätzlichen Meinungen mehr kundzutun, um eine weitere Essensschlacht zu vermeiden, wie letztes Jahr, als ein Streit beim Festessen zur Feier von Roxannes Abschluss eskaliert war. Und seit seinem Abschluss arbeitete Fred in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten und das machte alles nur noch komplizierter.

George fand das ganze Chaos eigentlich sehr amüsant, aber Percy war verständlicherweise nicht glücklich über diese anhaltenden Streitereien. (Wobei Percy in Hogwarts auch ein sehr passionierter Quiddtichfan gewesen war. Nachdem Gryffindor einmal verloren hatte, hatte er eine Woche nicht mit seiner damaligen Freundin Penelope gesprochen, weil sie sich mehr um die Chancen für Ravenclaw gesorgt hatte als Mitleid mit Percy zu haben.)

„Nein, ich meine eigentlich, dass dein Sohn im Ministerium gelandet ist, während meine Tochter in deinem Laden arbeitet", erklärte Percy und klaute George mit seiner Gabel so schnell ein Stück von der Torte, dass der gar nicht reagieren konnte.

„Wieso?", erwiderte George schulterzuckend, bedachte Percy aber mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen für den Tortenklau. Sollte er sich doch ein eigenes Stück nehmen, ihre Mutter hatte schließlich nicht umsonst acht Torten zum achtzigsten Geburtstag von Arthur gebacken, damit für jeden genug übrig blieb. „Lucy hat unglaublich viel Talent und Fred wollte schon lange für die Spiele und Sportarten arbeiten. Du würdest dich wundern, wie leidenschaftlich er schon in der ersten Klasse den Koboldsteinclub organisiert hat. Der hat sogar richtige Tourniere veranstaltet." George hatte dem Spiel zwar nie viel abgewinnen können, aber Freds Freude war schon immer ansteckend gewesen.

„Ach ja? Aber ich dachte, er hatte sogar ein Angebot von James' Team, bei ihnen professionell zu spielen. Will nicht jeder Quidditchprofi werden?", fragte Percy verwundert.

„Er hat schon lange überlegt. Und er hätte es auch fast gemacht." Fred hatte ihn und Angelina nach dem Angebot mehr als einmal gefragt, ob er nicht doch Quidditch spielen sollte und ob er verrückt war, weil er nicht sofort ja sagte. Andere würden sich ein Bein für eine solche Chance ausreißen. Dominique und James hatten nie etwas anderes gewollt und sich abgerackert, um in ein Team zu kommen. Und Fred überlegte, ob er nicht lieber ins Ministerium gehen sollte anstatt den Traum von hunderten Hexen und Zauberern zu leben.

„Und wieso hat er nicht? Hat Angelina es ihm ausgeredet?", fragte Percy neugierig. George wunderte sich ein bisschen, warum er nicht schon eher gefragt hatte, aber Percy hatte im letzten Jahr andere Sorgen gehabt. Sein Schwiegervater hatte einen Schlaganfall gehabt und war zu einem Pflegefall geworden. Audrey hatte viel Zeit bei ihren Eltern verbracht und Percy hatte sie so gut unterstützt, wie er nur konnte. Leider konnte er nicht viel machen und sein Schwiegervater ist ein paar Monate später gestorben. Die Weasleys hatten versucht, so gut es ging zu helfen, aber Audrey war die Großfamilie verständlicherweise ein bisschen zu viel gewesen und sie hatte ein paar Familientreffen ausfallen lassen. Percy hatte sie nicht alleine lassen wollen und war deshalb nicht immer auf dem Laufenden, was die ganzen Details anging. Mittlerweile hatte Audrey den Tod ihres Vaters ganz gut verarbeitet und konnte auch wieder mit den Weasleys lachen. Im Moment saß sie mit Hermine und Ginny zusammen und unterhielt sich über die Wechseljahre, ein Gespräch, an dem George unter keinen Umständen teilhaben wollte.

„Nein, Angelina hat ihm gar nichts ausgeredet. Ich hab ihm gesagt, dass er ins Ministerium gehen soll", erklärte George und genoss den Ausdruck purer Überraschung, der auf dem Gesicht seines großen Bruders erschienen war.

„Du?"

„Wieso nicht?", erwiderte George grinsend.

„Du wolltest doch nie was mit dem Ministerium zu tun haben!"

George lachte. „Weißt du, Perce, nur weil das Ministerium nichts für Fred und mich war, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich das den anderen madig machen wollte. Du hast immer schrecklich genervt, weil du dich für was Besseres gehalten hast, als du dort angefangen hast, mit deinem tollen Crouch." George verdrehte die Augen und Percy biss sich auf die Lippe. Crouch war vielleicht kein schlechter Mitarbeiter gewesen, aber wenn er die Regeln gebrochen hatte, dann richtig, und ohne seine Handlungen hätte Voldemort es um einiges schwerer gehabt, wieder an die Macht zu kommen. Aber Percy hatte sich schon genug gequält mit dieser Phase seines Lebens und George hatte keine Lust, diesen ganzen Mist wieder aufleben zu lassen. „Aber wir haben immer gewusst, dass das Ministerium der richtige Platz für dich ist. Genau wie für Hermine. Und Harry. Sogar Ron. Fred und ich wussten nur, dass wir zwei nie so sein würden und wir haben gehasst, dass Mum und du uns das aufzwingen wolltet. Das wäre für keinen von uns gut ausgegangen."

„Da hast du wohl Recht", seufzte Percy. Er hatte die selbe Lektion vor ein paar Jahren lernen müssen, als er versucht hatte, Lucy zur Ministeriumsarbeit zu überreden, während die, starrköpfig wie sie war, nur im Scherzartikelladen arbeiten wollte.

„Aber Fred wollte schon lange dorthin. Er ist ein guter Jäger und ich bin mir sicher, dass er es wirklich weit hätte bringen können, aber für ihn ist Quidditch nur ein Spiel. Ein Spiel das Spaß macht, aber kein Spiel, das er mit jahrelanger Disziplin und Entschlossenheit in der Liga spielen möchte." George war unendlich stolz darauf gewesen, dass die Liga Fred für gut genug gehalten hatte, es professionell zu machen, aber er hatte gesehen, wie schwierig es für Ginny, Dominique und James war und wie viel es ihnen abverlangte und er kannte seinen Sohn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass für Fred der Spaß nicht groß genug war, um diese harte Arbeit aufzuwiegen. Er war ein Organisationstalent, und er war ein Vermittler und Schlichter und das Ministerium konnte ihn wirklich gut gebrauchen.

„Ich hab ihm damals gesagt, er soll das machen, was ihn glücklich macht und nicht versuchen, die Erwartungen von irgendwem anders zu erfüllen. Aber ich hab ihm auch gesagt, dass ich nicht glaube, dass Quidditch ihn auf Dauer so glücklich machen würde wie die Arbeit im Ministerium. Ich hoffe, ich hab Recht."

Percy schaute ihn eine Weile stumm an und nickte schließlich. „Ja, das glaub ich auch. Letzte Woche hab ich seinen Chef gesprochen, weil wir bald über die Logistik für die nächste Weltmeisterschaft sprechen müssen, und er hat gesagt, dass Fred fantastische Arbeit macht."

„Ja?", fragte George glücklich. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, seinem Sohn das Richtige geraten zu haben. Aber seit er bemerkt hatte, wie unglücklich Fred sich als kleiner Junge gemacht hatte, weil er versucht hatte, so zu sein wie sein Namenspate, obwohl er ganz anders war als Georges Zwillingsbruder, versuchte George, ihn nicht noch einmal unabsichtlich so unter Druck zu setzen. Vom Temperament war Fred wirklich anders, aber er sah seinem Dad sehr ähnlich und damit auch seinem toten Onkel und manchmal war es nicht so leicht gewesen, wie George es gerne hätte, zwischen ihnen zu unterscheiden. Aber mit den Jahren wurde es einfacher und George hoffte inständig, dass er seinem Sohn oft genug versichert hatte, dass er in niemandes Fußstapfen treten musste, damit er es endlich glaubte.

Doch eines hatte er sich schon als Teenager vorgenommen und das war, dass seine Kinder einmal werden konnten, was sie wollten, und er nichts dagegen sagen würde. Er hatte es gehasst, dass seine Mutter seinen großen Traum früher nicht ernst genommen hatte und ihr nie wirklich verzeihen können, dass sie ihm und Fred ihre Erwartungen hatte aufzwingen wollen, obwohl sie sich hätte denken können, dass sie niemals das werden würden, was sie wollte. Nur ihrem großen finanziellen Erfolg war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass sie das Ministerium endlich auf sich beruhen ließ und als schließlich die Todesser die Kontrolle übernommen hatten, war sie sogar ziemlich dankbar gewesen, dass außer Percy und ihrem Vater niemand im Ministerium arbeitete.

Deshalb hatte er Fred eigentlich überhaupt nicht in seine Entscheidung reinreden wollen, aber als der sich wochenlang damit herumgequält hatte, hatte er es schließlich doch getan und er war froh, dass er sich nicht zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte. Fred schien es bisher glücklicherweise nicht bereut zu haben und wenn Percy sagte, dass sein Chef gut von ihm sprach, dann hatte das schon was zu bedeuten.

„Oh ja. Er hat gesagt, dass Fred einer der engagiertesten Mitarbeiter ist, die er in den letzten Jahren bekommen hat. Du kannst wirklich stolz auf ihn sein."

Georges Grinsen wurde noch breiter. „Das bin ich, das kannst du mir glauben." Er kratzte den letzten Rest Torte vom Teller und ließ ihn genüsslich auf der Zunge zergehen. „Und du kannst stolz sein auf Lucy. Erst vor ein paar Tagen hat sie zusammen mit Hugo den Durchbruch bei der Singenden Blume geschafft. Daran haben wir seit Monaten getüftelt."

„Wirklich?", fragte Percy erfreut. „Letzte Woche hat sie sich noch darüber beschwert, dass Charlies Drachendung als Düngemittel alles nur schlimmer gemacht hat."

„Ja, da waren wir auf dem Holzweg. Der Dung war schon der richtige Ansatz, aber nicht vom Drachen sondern vom Phönix. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch rausfinden, wie wir die Blume wieder ruhig stellen können."

Percy lachte. „Da kann ich dir leider nicht helfen, George. Das ist euer Spezialgebiet, nicht meins."

**TBC…**


	14. N für NACKT

**14\. Dezember: N für NACKT**

_**21\. März 2028** _

„Mummy, Mummy, Mummy, hab ich schon Geburtstag?", rief die kleine Nymphadora Lupin lautstark, als sie ohne anzuklopfen in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Eltern reinplatzte und auf das große Ehebett sprang.

„Was?", fragte Ted verwirrt und griff automatisch nach seinem Zauberstab, um sich zu verteidigen. „Werden wir angegriffen?", fragte er schlaftrunken und setzte sich auf. Nur Victoires Hand auf seinem Arm war es zu verdanken, dass er seine Tochter nicht aus Versehen verfluchte. Er hatte Spätschicht gehabt und nur vier Stunden geschlafen.

„Dora, du weißt doch, dass du hier nicht einfach so reinstürmen darfst, was, wenn dein Daddy noch schläft?", tadelte Victoire die Dreijährige sanft, die voller Energie immer noch auf dem Bett herumhopste und vor lauter Aufregung alle zwei Sekunden ihre Haarfarbe wechselte.

„Aber ich hab doch heute Geburtstag, da darf Daddy doch nicht schlafen!", widersprach Dora vehement und zog am Arm ihres Vaters, der sich wieder zurück in die Kissen hatte sinken lassen.

„Doch, wenn du willst, dass ich den Rest des Tages anwesend und wach bin." Zwei Kollegen waren krank und sie waren im Moment nicht viele Leute in der Zaubertrankabteilung des Mungos, aber er wusste, dass er es seinem kleinen Mädchen nicht antun konnte, an ihrem Geburtstag nicht da zu sein, deshalb hatte er so viele Schichten wie möglich vor ihrem Geburtstag übernommen. Leider war er schon keine zwanzig mehr und konnte so viele Schichten hintereinander nicht mehr ganz so gut wegstecken wie vor zehn Jahren. Besonders nicht bei diesem Energiebündel, das seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

„Aber Daddy, ich hab doch Geburtstag!", wiederholte Dora stur und zog wieder an seinem Arm. „Es gibt Kuchen! Da kannst du doch nicht schlafen!"

„Ja, aber nicht zum Frühstück, Schätzchen. Du musst schon bis heute Nachmittag warten." Dann würden die meisten Familienmitglieder kommen und ihre Geschenke vorbeibringen und Dora würde einen riesigen Kuchen von ihrer Urgroßmutter Molly bekommen, wo sie wahrscheinlich auf eine Leiter klettern musste, um alle Kerzen auszupusten (um alle Weasleys satt zu bekommen, musste der Kuchen auch ziemlich groß sein). Nur Rose würde nicht kommen können, weil sie hochschwanger war und Bettruhe verordnet bekommen hatte und Scorpius auch nicht, der seine Frau so kurz vor dem Geburtstermin ungern allein lassen wollte.

„Aber Geschenke bekomme ich doch gleich, oder?", fragte Dora entsetzt. Man würde sie doch nicht bis zum Nachmittag warten lassen!

„Ja, die bekommst du beim Frühstück, Schätzchen", sagte Victoire beschwichtigend und richtete sich auf. Dabei rutschte die Bedecke herunter und Dora starrte ihre Mutter verwirrt an.

„Warum hast du denn nichts an, Mummy?", fragte sie. „Hast du deinen Pyjama dreckig gemacht?"

Victoire lachte, während Ted rosa anlief. „Sowas in der Art, ja." Sie schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und rief ihren fluffigen Morgenmantel herbei. Auch wenn Ted nach seiner Spätschicht erschöpft gewesen war, so müde war er dann auch nicht gewesen und sie hatte keine Ruhe gegeben. Seit Dora auf der Welt war kamen sie längst nicht mehr so oft dazu miteinander zu schlafen wie früher.

Ted hatte in der Zwischenzeit einen Blick auf seinen Wecker geworfen und riss die Augen auf. „Dora!", rief er entsetzt. „Es ist halb sechs! Um halb sechs steht man doch nicht auf!" Auch wenn seine Kleine eine Frühaufsteherin war, störte sie sie normalerweise nicht vor halb sieben.

„Aber ich hab Geburtstag, Daddy", erwiderte Dora verständnislos. Ted ließ sich erneut stöhnend in die Kissen sinken. Gegen diese Logik kam man einfach nicht an.

„Aber es ist noch dunkel draußen", versuchte er dennoch zu widersprechen.

„Aber ich hab trotzdem schon Geburtstag, oder?"

Victoire stand auf und zog sich ihren Bademantel über. „Ja, du hast trotzdem schon Geburtstag. Aber dein Daddy wird nicht vor halb sieben aufstehen, wenn es Frühstück gibt."

„Aber ich hab Geburtstag!"

„Urgh!", stöhnte Ted gequält. „Das hat sie von dir!"

Victoire verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich hat sie das. Dir waren deine Geburtstage ja immer egal. So wie das eine Mal, als du nicht die Quidditchkarten für die Wimbourner Wespen bekommen hast, die du dir so gewünscht hast."

„Das ist nicht fair, Ginny hat die ganze Zeit Andeutungen gemacht!" Letzten Endes war sein Lieblingsspieler sogar auf seiner Geburtstagsparty vorbeigekommen, aber die eine Stunde, in der er gedacht hatte, dass er ihn nie würde sehen können, war Folter gewesen, das war nicht zu leugnen. Aber er war trotzdem nicht um halb sechs aufgestanden, um seine arme Großmutter zu quälen.

„Jaja", lachte Victoire und breitete die Arme aus, damit Dora sich hineinkuscheln konnte. Die schaute ihre Mutter verwirrt an.

„Bist du dicker geworden?", fragte sie stirnrunzelnd und betastete den Bauch ihrer Mutter skeptisch. Sie machte den Knoten des Bademantelgürtels wieder auf und schaute auf Victoires nackte Körpermitte. „Hast du zu viel Kuchen gegessen? Du siehst ein bisschen aus wie Tante Rose. Die ist auch so dick geworden."

Victoire biss sich auf die Lippe und schaute zu Ted, der mittlerweile komplett aufgewacht war und sich endgültig aufsetzte. Sie hatten nicht gewusst, wie sie es Dora sagen sollten, deshalb hatten sie es bisher vor sich hergeschoben. Glücklicherweise wuchs Victoires Bauch erst ziemlich spät in der Schwangerschaft, aber jetzt, wo sie im fünften Monat war, war es doch nicht mehr so einfach zu verstecken. Zumindest dann nicht, wenn sie keine Klamotten anhatte.

„Aber du weißt doch, dass Tante Rose nicht zu viel gegessen hat", erwiderte Ted schließlich, weil es Victoire anscheinend die Sprache verschlagen hatte. „Tante Rose bekommt ein Baby."

„Jaah, schon", sagte Dora zweifelnd. „Aber Mummy bekommt doch kein Baby. Und Tante Rose ist doch viel dicker." Ted lachte. Gut, dass Rose nicht da war, um das zu hören. Wobei die so viel Stress damit gehabt hatte, ihr Ausbildungsjahr vor der Geburt zu beenden, damit sie durch eine Pausierung nicht zu viel Zeit verlor, dass sie sich kaum Gedanken um ihre Figur gemacht hatte. Und jetzt, wo sie ihre letzte Prüfung geschafft hatte, war sie zusammengebrochen und hatte strenge Bettruhe verordnet bekommen, um ihr Baby nicht noch mehr zu gefährden. Rose hatte es wirklich nicht leicht, ganz besonders, weil ein Baby zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt nicht geplant gewesen war. Aber Rose und Scorpius würden es auch hinkriegen. Die Weasleys ließen niemanden im Stich.

„Doch, Schätzchen, deine Mummy bekommt ein Baby. Es dauert nur noch eine Weile, bis unser Baby so groß geworden ist wie das von Tante Rose."

Dora betrachtete den Bauch ihrer Mutter prüfend. „Glaub ich nicht", sagte sie skeptisch und piekste mit ihrem Finger in Victoires Bauchnabel. Victoire zuckte zusammen und Ted beeilte sich, die Hand seiner Tochter zu nehmen. „Das ist doch gar nicht groß genug für ein Baby."

Victoire schien sich langsam wieder gefasst zu haben und lachte. „Es war groß genug für dich."

„Nee", widersprach Dora und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ich bin doch viel zu groß für Mummys Bauch."

„Jetzt vielleicht", erwiderte Victoire und griff erneut nach ihrem Zauberstab. „Aber ganz am Anfang warst du auch so klein wie dein Bruder jetzt."

„Ich krieg einen Bruder?", fragte Dora mit großen Augen und lehnte sich gegen ihren Vater.

Ted nickte. „Ja."

„So einen wie Onkel Louis, der Mummy immer genervt hat?", fragte sie misstrauisch. So schlimm war Louis eigentlich nie gewesen, aber weil er und Dominique Zwillinge waren, war es doch häufig zwei gegen eins gewesen.

Victoire lachte. „Deine Tante Dominique war viel schlimmer als dein Onkel Louis. Aber nein, ich glaube, es ist eher wie mit Tante Rose und Onkel Hugo."

„Oh", sagte Dora erleichtert. „Dann ist das okay. Tante Rose und Onkel Hugo mögen sich."

Ted lachte. „Deine Mum und ihre Geschwister mögen sich auch gerne." Je älter sie wurden, desto besser verstanden sie sich. Als kleine Kinder war es aber doch manchmal ein Schlachtfeld gewesen. Deshalb hatte Victoire auch gerne so viel Zeit mit Ted verbracht, der ihr nie Streiche gespielt und ihr immer zugehört hatte.

„Schon, aber Tante Rose und Onkel Hugo mögen sich mehr", sagte Dora entschieden. Victoire öffnete schon den Mund, um zu widersprechen, aber Ted schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. Wenn Dora sich mit der Idee eines Brüderchens abfinden konnte, wenn sie an Rose und Hugo dachte, die sich wirklich sehr gut verstanden, dann war ihm das nur Recht. Er konnte sich noch gut erinnern, wie unsicher er gewesen war, als Harry und Ginny James bekommen hatten und was für große Angst er gehabt hatte, dass sie ihn vergessen würden, jetzt, wo sie ein eigenes Baby hatten, und er wollte nicht, dass Dora Angst vor sowas hatte oder ihren Bruder deshalb nicht mochte.

Ted und Dora zuckten zusammen, als plötzlich ein Fotoalbum auf dem Bett landete, das Victoire wohl in der Zwischenzeit herbeigerufen hatte und grinste, als er sah, dass es das Album war, das sie während ihrer ersten Schwangerschaft angelegt hatten. Victoire blätterte einige Seiten um, bis sie ein Foto gefunden hatte, das ihr gefiel und es Dora zeigte.

„Schau mal, das warst du. Da warst du ungefähr so groß wie dein Bruder jetzt."

Dora beugte sich vor und studierte das Foto ausführlich. Es war in der Vorweihnachtszeit gewesen, sie hatten schon einen Baum gehabt und Victoire stand direkt daneben. Sie hatte ihren Pullover hochgeschoben und reckte stolz ihren gerundeten Bauch in die Kamera. Ted stand neben ihr und hatte seine Hand darauf gelegt, während Louis auf einem Stuhl stand und einen Mistelzweig über ihren Köpfen baumeln ließ.

„Und ihr seid sicher, dass ich da drin war?", fragte Dora immer noch nicht überzeugt.

Ted strich ihr über ihr langes Haar, das mittlerweile das gleiche Blau angenommen hatte wie sein eigenes. „Ganz sicher, Schatz. Siehst du?" Sie blätterten das Album weiter durch und man konnte sehen, wie viel größer Victoires Bauch im Laufe der Zeit wurde.

„Da schaust du ja wirklich aus wie Tante Rose", rief Dora überrascht und zeigte auf das letzte Bild mit einer schwangeren Victoire.

„Siehst du", erwiderte Victoire und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Das Foto war heute vor drei Jahren. An dem Tag bist du geboren worden."

„Wirklich?", fragte Dora überrascht. Dann leuchteten ihre Augen auf. „Das hab ich ja ganz vergessen, ich hab heute Geburtstag!"

Ted stöhnte erneut. War ja klar, das war viel zu gut gelaufen.

**TBC**


	15. O für Ohne Mich

„Ich wette deine Hände würden fantastisch aussehen, wenn sie sich an meine Bettwäsche klammern."

„Egal, was für Komplimente du mir auch machst, ich werde nicht dein Bett machen!"

Roxanne blinzelte und schaute fragend von ihrer Cousine Lucy zu dem kleinen dicklichen Mann mit dämlichem Grinsen, der Lucy nun ebenso verwirrt anschaute wie Roxanne.

„Was?", fragte er und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich glaube, du hast das nicht ganz verstan-"

„Ich glaube, du hast das nicht ganz verstanden", unterbrach Lucy ihn unwirsch. „Egal, was du sagst, die Antwort lautet nein. Und noch ein Tipp, eine Frau hört dir viel eher zu wenn du ihr sagst, dass sie ein hübsches Lächeln oder strahlende Augen hat und du nicht von deiner Bettwäsche erzählst. Und jetzt verzieh dich."

Der Mann schaute Lucy enttäuscht an und wandte sich dann mit hängenden Schultern zum Gehen.

„Was war das denn?", wollte Roxanne wissen und folgte Lucy zu einem gerade freigewordenen Tisch in einer ruhigeren Ecke des Clubs. Sie klammerte sich an ihren Cocktail und zupfte mit der anderen Hand unsicher an ihrem schwarzen Top. Sie hatte den tiefen Ausschnitt eigentlich schon für sehr gewagt gehalten, aber jetzt, wo sie Lucys wirklich sehr enges und sehr kurzes violettes Minikleid sah, kam sie sich doch etwas spießig und overdressed vor.

„Das war einer von den komischen Typen, der glaubt, mit ein paar ausgewöhnlichen Sprüchen so viel Eindruck zu schinden, dass er bei Frauen ankommt, die ihn sonst wahrscheinlich nicht nehmen würden." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass das schon jemals funktioniert hat. Wir sind doch nicht taub." Sie setzte sich auf den Hocker und schlug ihre langen Beine übereinander und Roxanne starrte sie bewundernd an.

Sie selbst sah nicht schlecht aus, das wusste sie. Mit ihrer milchschokoladenfarbenen Haut, ihren dunklen Augen und schwarzen Haaren sah man ihr nicht an, dass sie eine Weasley war. Sie war beinahe das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter, während Fred äußerlich abgesehen von Angelinas Augen absolut nichts von den Johnsons zu haben schien. Aber sein Temperament ähnelte dem ihrer Mutter vielmehr als Roxannes, die sehr nach ihrem Vater schlug. Deshalb war sie auch in seine Fußstapfen getreten und hatte direkt nach ihrem Abschluss im Scherzartikelladen angefangen. Das war jetzt zwei Wochen her und Lucy hatte sie gestern gefragt, ob sie sie nicht begleiten wollte in einen vor kurzem eröffneten Club in der Winkelgasse. Roxanne hatte schon lange gehen wollen, aber nicht allein und ihre beste Freundin Ellen verbrachte ihre gesamte freie Zeit in der kleinen Wohnung von Roxannes Bruder Fred, mit dem sie zusammen war.

Sie hatte ihre engsten schwarzen Jeans angezogen und ihr engstes Top, aber im Vergleich zu der natürlichen Eleganz von Lucy kam sie sich vor wie ein Wischmopp. Sie hatte bisher noch nicht viel Zeit mit ihrer Cousine verbracht. Mit sechseinhalb Jahren war der Altersunterschied einfach sehr groß, aber Lucy arbeitete seit ihrem Abschluss im Scherzartikelladen und so würden sie hoffentlich in den nächsten Jahren viel Zeit miteinander verbringen. Und Lucy war immer so selbstsicher und wunderschön, dass Roxanne gar nicht anders konnte als ihr nachzueifern.

„So schlecht sah der doch gar nicht aus", sagte Roxanne verständnislos und schaute dem Mann hinterher. Sicher, er war nicht der größte und der schlankeste und er hielt sich ziemlich gebeugt, aber er hatte nette Augen und seine Stimme klang schön. Und gutes Aussehen war schließlich nicht alles. Ihr Vater würde keinen Schönheitswettbewerb gewinnen, auch wenn sein fehlendes Ohr wirklich cool war. Und Onkel Percy war auch kein Adonis. Onkel Bill fand sie mit seinen Narben immer ein bisschen furchteinflößend, obwohl er richtig nett war und Onkel Harrys Haare lenkten immer von allem anderen ab, besonders wenn sie die blitzförmige Narbe verdeckten, die ihn so berühmt gemacht hatte. Onkel Ron sah ganz gut aus mit seinem Bart, musste sie aber zugeben.

„Nein, das nicht, aber wenn er mich nicht wie einen intelligenten Menschen behandeln kann, dann muss ich das bei ihm auch nicht", erwiderte Lucy kompromisslos und trank einen Schluck von der blau leuchtenden Flüssigkeit in ihrem Martiniglas. „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum die Männer sich häufig so blöd anstellen. Eine normale Unterhaltung ist doch nicht so schwierig. Und wenn sie darauf keine Lust haben, dann reicht auch, wenn sie geradeheraus sagen würden, dass sie einfach nur mit mir schlafen wollen. Aber das … Und wir sind gerade erst gekommen, hätte sowieso nichts genützt."

„Hmm", machte Roxanne und trank einen großen Schluck von dem Drink, den Lucy ihr in die Hand gedrückt hatte, weil Roxanne selbst keine Ahnung von Alkohol hatte. Schmeckte nicht schlecht. Sie hatte einen Freund in Hogwarts gehabt und da hatte es Monate gedauert, bis sie wirklich zusammen gekommen waren, weil sie beide unsicher gewesen waren. Sie hatten auch ein paar Mal miteinander geschlafen und es war nicht schlecht gewesen, aber einen One Night Stand hatte sie noch nie gehabt, dafür war sie nicht selbstsicher genug, auch wenn sie im letzten Schuljahr mit ein paar verschiedenen Jungs herumgeknutscht hatte. Irgendwie konnte sie sich auch nicht vorstellen, was an bloßem Sex so toll sein sollte, ohne dass man den Mann gut kannte. Küssen hatten die Jungs zwar ganz gut beherrscht, aber einfach so mit ihnen zu schlafen … nein danke. Lucy schien da aber keine Probleme zu haben. Aber Roxanne konnte sich auch nicht daran erinnern, dass Lucy jemals einen ernsthaften Freund gehabt hatte, so wie die meisten anderen in der Familie.

„Willst du keinen Freund?", fragte Roxanne schließlich neugierig. „Ich meine, nicht unbedingt diesen Typen, aber … überhaupt?"

Lucy zuckte mit den Schultern. „Eigentlich nicht, nein. Manchmal muss es wohl ganz nett sein, aber im Großen und Ganzen … kommt mir das vor wie mehr Mühe, als es wert ist."

„Wirklich?", fragte Roxanne überrascht. Dabei wurde die wahre Liebe bei den Weasleys doch so groß geschrieben und es war schwer, nicht daran zu glauben, wo doch so viele so glücklich waren. Ihre Großeltern und ihre Eltern, Victoire und Ted, Fred und Ellen, Rose und Scorpius … Auch wenn Roxanne nicht mal im entferntesten irgend so ein Gefühl verspürt hatte, das es wert gewesen wäre, sich mit den Malfoys anzulegen, so wie Rose das ohne zu zögern getan hatte.

„Ich hatte schon ein oder zwei Männer etwas länger in meinem Leben und nach ein paar Wochen … da haben sie mich einfach nur genervt. Ständig sind sie bei mir aufgetaucht, ständig wollten sie was unternehmen oder sich über irgendwas unterhalten und ich wollte einfach nur meine Ruhe und meinen Freiraum und nicht immer noch auf ihre Gefühle Rücksicht nehmen und der Sex hat da dann auch nichts mehr geholfen." Lucy schüttelte den Kopf. „Sollte ich mal jemandem über den Weg laufen, der da anders ist, dann vielleicht, aber … ne. Nach dem ganzen Stress, den Molly hatte, weil sie Justin so schnell heiraten wollte und dann dieses Theater mit Rose und Scorpius und den Malfoys … warum soll man sich so viel Stress machen? So toll kann die große Liebe doch gar nicht sein."

„Meinst du?", fragte Roxanne stirnrunzelnd. Ihr kam das eigentlich immer ganz nett vor, wenn die anderen verliebt waren und zusammenhielten und sich manchmal anschauten, als ob es nichts anderes auf der Welt gibt. „Aber es ist doch auch schön, wenn man nicht allein ist, wenn man jemanden hat, zu dem man gehen kann mit seinen Problemen und der einem hilft …" Wobei es sie schon manchmal nervte, wie fixiert ihre beste Freundin Ellen auf Fred war, obwohl sie nun auch schon ein paar Jahre zusammen waren. Seit ihrem Abschluss hatte sie kaum etwas von ihr gehört und davor hatte sie wahnsinnig viel von Fred gesprochen. Sicher, eine Fernbeziehung war nicht einfach, aber Roxanne musste doch nicht andauernd etwas darüber hören, oder? Andere schafften das doch auch ohne Probleme.

„Das hab ich auch", erwiderte Lucy sofort. „Ich kann zu Molly gehen. Oder Hugo. Oder dir. Meinen Freunden. Und wenn's ganz blöd läuft auch meinen Eltern. Da braucht man doch nicht extra einen Mann dazu. Vor allem weil die meisten Probleme sowieso nur da sind, weil man zusammen ist. Rose hätte diese ganzen Probleme mit Onkel Ron und den Malfoys nicht am Hals, wenn sie nicht mit Scorpius zusammen wäre. Mir wäre es das nicht wert."

„Meinst du?", fragte Roxanne stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja. Ich finde, Onkel Charlie hat das ganz richtig gemacht. Der muss sich nur um seine Drachen kümmern und hat ansonsten seine Ruhe." Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Ich weiß, wahre Liebe kann manchmal ganz schön sein. Dad nervt immer wieder damit, dass er erst richtig und zufrieden in seinem Leben war, als er Mum getroffen hat und dein Dad scheint wohl auch glücklicher gewesen zu sein, als er mit deiner Mum zusammengekommen ist … aber, ich will mir nichts aufzwingen lassen und bisher bin ich noch keinem Menschen begegnet, der die Mühe wirklich wert gewesen wäre. Und Kinder will ich sowieso nicht, also hab ich so viel Zeit wie ich will."

„Merlin sei Dank!", seufzte Roxanne erleichtert. „Kinder sind wirklich nicht so toll." Was die wahre Liebe betraf, war sie sich nicht ganz so sicher, aber Kinder wollte sie überhaupt nicht. Sicher, sie waren süß und niedlich, mit ihren runden Wangen und großen Kulleraugen, aber sie bedeuteten so viel Arbeit und Verantwortung und Zeit und Roxanne konnte sich nicht vorstellen, das alles irgendwann für ein Kind aufzugeben.

„Das sag ich schon die ganze Zeit, aber Grandma bringt das andauernd ins Gespräch und Dad fragt mittlerweile auch ständig nach meinem Liebesleben. Vor ein paar Jahren war er noch froh, dass ich keinen Freund hatte. Aber Molly hat schon zwei Kinder und ist wieder schwanger, was will er also von mir? Als ob ich mir das antun würde!" Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Kannst du dich mich mit dreckigen Windeln vorstellen?"

Roxanne versuchte es einen Moment und fing dann an zu lachen. „Nein, eigentlich nicht." Besonders nicht in dem Kleid.

„Verdammt richtig!" Lucy trank einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und lehnte sich nach hinten. „Ich meine, ich kann verstehen, dass manche Menschen das wirklich glücklich und zufrieden macht und sie das nicht anders wollen. Merlin weiß, dass Molly mein Leben auf keinen Fall haben möchte. Aber es wäre schön, wenn die anderen genauso viel Respekt vor meinem Leben haben. Ich hab gern One Night Stands und will bestimmt keine Kinder, weil ich weiß, dass ich das hassen würde. Ich nehm ihnen gerne das Taschengeld ab mit unseren fantastischen Produkten und ich pass auch gerne mal auf die kleinen Quälgeister auf, aber das reicht dann auch. Ich sag ja, Onkel Charlie hat's richtig gemacht. Der hat seine Drachen und seine Ruhe."

„Hmm" Roxanne dachte sich manchmal, dass Onkel Charlie ziemlich traurig aussah. Nicht, wenn er über seine Drachen sprach, dann leuchteten seine Augen immer so wie die von ihrem Dad, wenn der ein neues Produkt in der Hand hielt und ihr zeigte. Aber manchmal, wenn Onkel Charlie die ganzen Kinder sah, oder wie ihre Eltern sich küssten, dann war er irgendwie … wehmütig. Aber er hatte nie was gesagt und Roxanne nahm an, wenn er wirklich unglücklich mit seinem Leben wäre, dann würde er schon etwas ändern.

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als Lucy laut schnaubte. Sie hatte ihr Handy in der Hand und hielt es Roxanne hin, damit sie die SMS lesen konnte, die Lucy gerade bekommen hatte. „Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Wir haben uns letzte Woche getroffen und der Typ war eine absolute Enttäuschung im Bett, obwohl er ein beeindruckendes Sixpack hatte." Sie seufzte wehmütig. „Was für eine Verschwendung."

Roxanne las die SMS und biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht laut loszulachen.

_Sag was Schmutziges!_

Dann fing sie an zu grinsen. „Darf ich antworten?"

Lucy zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und reichte ihr das Handy. „Nur zu", sagte sie und lehnte sich gespannt nach vorne. Roxanne tippte einen Moment, schickte die Nachricht ab und schob Lucy das Handy wieder zu. Die fing tatsächlich laut an zu lachen und signalisierte dann dem Kellner, dass er noch eine Runde bringen sollte. „Ich glaube, wir werden zusammen noch viel Spaß haben." Roxanne hob ihr Glas und stieß mit ihrer Cousine an. Das glaubte sie so langsam auch. Und sie hatten Recht.

Außerdem antwortete der Mann nie auf Roxannes Nachricht _Mein Teppich muss geputzt werden._ Der Abend war also ein Erfolg auf ganzer Linie.

**TBC…**


	16. P für POTTERWATCH

„Herzlich willkommen und vielen Dank, dass Sie wieder eingeschaltet haben bei einer neuen Ausgabe von _Potterwatch_ , einer Radiosendung, wo Harry Potter seit Kriegsende jeden Monat ganz exklusiv meine und Ihre Fragen beantwortet. Hier kriegen Sie Insiderinformationen, die es sonst nirgendwo gibt, denn wir wissen, was Sie hören wollen. In der nächsten Stunde werden wir wieder Dinge über Harry Potter erfahren, die Sie überraschen werden. Es wird wie immer spannend und unerwartet, also bleiben Sie dran. Mein Name ist Lee Jordan und gleich nach nur einem Spot für Madam Malkins Umhänge für jede Gelegenheit geht es direkt los. Bleiben Sie dran, ich freue mich."

_Kennen Sie das auch? Ihr Gartengnom hat Ihren besten Festumhang zerkaut, Ihr Kind ist schon wieder aus seiner Hogwartsuniform herausgewachsen und Ihre beste Freundin hat den neuesten Umhang von Gustave Crayon aus Paris mitgebracht? Verzweifeln Sie nicht, denn wir haben für jedes Problem die richtige Antwort. Bei Madam Malkins finden Sie Umhänge für jede Gelegenheit: um Ihre Arbeitskollegen neidisch zu machen, Ihren Partner zu verführen und Ihr Kind für alles auszustatten, was auf es zukommen wird. Erschwingliche Preise für hochwertige Materialien und innovatives Design und 100 Prozent zufriedene Kundschaft sind seit mehr als 435 Jahren unser Motto. Unser Geschäft in der Winkelgasse hat täglich geöffnet! Wenn Sie nicht kommen, sind Sie selbst schuld._

„So, da sind wir wieder bei _Potterwatch_. Mein Name ist Lee Jordan und bei mir ist der Junge, der überlebte, der Auserwählte, der Bezwinger, Auror in leitender Funktion, Ehemann der berühmten ehemaligen Quidditch-Spielerin der Holyhead Harpies, Ginny Potter, und Vater der beiden Jungs James und Albus: Harry Potter. Harry, schön, dass du da bist."

„Ich freue mich auch, Lee. Ist es wirklich notwendig, das alles immer aufzuzählen? Jeder weiß doch, wer ich bin, sonst hätten sie doch gar nicht eingeschaltet."

„Du wärst überrascht, wie viele Rentner zuhören, die von dem ganzen Zeug keine Ahnung haben. Diese Leserbriefe hab ich dir noch nie gezeigt. Sollte ich vielleicht mal machen. Aber zum Thema, letzte Woche erschien in der Hexenwoche ein zehnseitiger Bericht, in dem Ginny mit einem unverkennbaren Babybauch abgebildet war. Scheint so, als hättest du uns da letzten Monat etwas vorenthalten. Kommen wir also gleich zur Sache: Welche Schwangerschaftstests habt ihr am liebsten? Nehmt ihr lieber die etwas merkwürdige Muggelvariante oder entscheidet ihr euch eher für einen Trank aus der Apotheke? Oder wartet ihr, bis ihr aus der Zeitung davon erfahrt?"

„Oh, ähm, also bei James wollte Ginny einen Trank aus der Apotheke, aber dann hätte das ja sofort jeder mitbekommen, also hat sie sich irgendeinen Test in einem Muggeldrogeriemarkt gekauft. Die Marke weiß ich nicht mehr, das hab ich ihr überlassen. Und bei Albus hat Hermine uns dann einen Trank gebraut. Ginny und ich sind nicht die allerbesten Braumeister und das ist ja kein Trank, bei dem es gut ist, wenn man was falsch macht. Aber Hermine ist fantastisch. Und wir hatten noch etwas übrig, also haben wir den Trank wieder verwendet, der verfällt ja erst nach ein paar Jahren. Das ist aber auch der handelsübliche Trank aus der Apotheke, ich würde empfehlen, ihn da zu kaufen, denn der verlangt ein paar untypische teure Zutaten, die man sonst kaum braucht. Wir wollten nur nicht, dass es wieder sofort in der Zeitung steht. Es hätte ja auch ein Fehlalarm sein können."

„Das ist natürlich nur zu verständlich. Wenn man der Hexenwoche geglaubt hätte, dann hättet ihr schon um die sieben Kinder. Sind denn so viele geplant?"

„Um Himmels willen, nein! Ich glaube, mit der Anzahl sind wir ganz zufrieden. Ich hätte mich mit allem zufrieden gegeben. Ich meine, mehr als eins wäre schon schön, damit sie einander zum Spielen haben und in Hogwarts nicht so allein sein werden und ich glaube für Ginny ist es nie in Frage gekommen, nur eins zu haben. Bei so vielen Geschwistern kann man sich das gar nicht vorstellen. Und ich wollte immer eine Familie, wo man sich aufeinander verlassen kann, wenn man Hilfe braucht. Ich weiß, nicht alle sind so, aber die Weasleys … ich gehör schon so lange zu der Familie und es ist toll, aber … es ist auch schön, dass es ein paar mehr Potters gibt als früher. Aber sieben … das ist dann doch zu viel. Unsere beiden Jungs sind schon ziemlich anstrengend und noch mehr … ich bin viel im Ministerium und Ginny arbeitet jetzt schon manchmal für den Tagespropheten und das würden wir gerne alles unter einen Hut kriegen und bei noch mehr Knirpsen …"

„Da wird das keine leichte Sache. Es soll sich ja auch keiner vernachlässigt fühlen."

„Genau. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht, wie Molly und Arthur das so gut hingekriegt haben und die haben ihre Kinder während zwei Kriegen erzogen."

„Vielleicht sollten sie mal einen Ratgeber schreiben, es gibt bestimmt genug Abnehmer dafür."

„Haha. Ich glaube nicht, dass Molly dafür genug Geduld haben würde. Und Arthur würde wahrscheinlich abdriften in eine Abhandlung über Stecker und unter uns, ich keinen absolut niemanden, der so begeistert über Stecker ist wie er. Du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie glücklich er war, als er einen amerikanischen bekommen hat."

„Oh, die haben andere Stecker? Wie unpraktisch."

„Ja, schon. Ich weiß auch nicht genau, warum es so viele unterschiedliche gibt, aber das ist so wie mit den verschiedenen Längeneinheiten und den Fahrtrichtungen, das hat sich irgendwann entwickelt und jetzt muss man damit klarkommen, wenn man in der Muggelwelt ist. Aber die Zauberwelt ist auch so anders in anderen Ländern, ich meine, in Australien ist die Währung anders und in Südafrika benutzen sie Hippogreifs als reguläre Transportmittel, das ist immer gewöhnungsbedürftig."

„Oh, ja. Ich war mal in Island bei einem Quidditchspiel mit George und die haben über einem gerade ausbrechenden Vulkan gespielt. Mann, war das ein Spiel. Die Liga kann wohl irgendwie vorhersagen, wann ein Vulkan ausbricht und die Karten sind immer fast sofort ausverkauft, wir hatten richtig Glück, das zu sehen."

„Ja, Ginny hat mir davon erzählt, sie wurde mal für drei Spiele an eines der sechs isländischen Teams ausgeliehen. Sie hat die Asche einen Monat nicht aus ihren Haaren rausgekriegt."

„Der Gestank ist schon extrem, aber denen fällt das gar nicht auf. Ich hab einen Isländer darauf angesprochen und der hat mich nur verwirrt angeschaut, als ob ich sie nicht mehr alle hätte. Was nicht so weit von der Wahrheit weg ist, aber in diesem Fall … Wie steht's denn mit Quidditch? Dieses Jahr endlich mal ein Lieblingsteam?"

„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Da halte ich mich schön raus, ich will nicht schon wieder einen Haufen Heuler kriegen, nur weil ich irgendein Team beleidigt habe. Die Holyhead Harpies haben natürlich einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen, aber wenn andere in dem Spiel besser sind … lass das aber bloß nicht Ginny hören, die wird dann wieder stundenlang darüber referieren."

„Haha, keine Sorge, Harry, hier sind wir doch unter uns. Nicht mal ein bisschen was?"

„Nein. Ron ist wie immer für die Canons, das wird sich nie ändern, aber ich glaube, die brauchen schon sehr viel Glück, um an die Spitze zu kommen. Und Puddlemere United … naja, ich wünsche Oliver Wood natürlich das Beste, der ist schon ein verdammt guter Hüter, aber eigentlich hätte er es verdient, mal zu verlieren!"

„Wieso denn das?"

„Weil er nicht aufhört zu nerven! Zu James' Geburt hat er ihm einen Spielzeugbesen geschenkt und Albus zu seiner Geburt auch und jedes Mal, wenn wir uns sehen, versucht er uns zu erklären, dass wir mindestens sieben Kinder brauchen, um eine eigene Quidditchmannschaft aufzustellen, weil das noch nie jemand zuvor geschafft hätte und dann könnten die Kinder die Powerful Potters sein oder so ein Schwachsinn, denn wenn man Ginnys und mein Talent kombiniert, dann wären die Kinder wirklich unschlagbar. Und ich glaube ehrlich gesagt, dass das totaler Schwachsinn ist. Ich meine, wenn die Kinder gerne später Quidditch spielen wollen, bitte, der Sport ist klasse und es macht Spaß, aber wenn sie das nicht wollen, dann ist das auch in Ordnung, nicht jeder hat Talent dazu und wir werden bestimmt nicht genug Kinder haben, um eine ganze Mannschaft mit Ersatzspielern zusammenzukriegen. Ich glaube sowieso, dass die Weasleys untypisch viel Talent hatten, obwohl Molly und Arthur überhaupt nicht gespielt haben. Aber Percy zum Beispiel hat auch nie gespielt, obwohl er auch nicht so schlecht fliegt, also … und mir ist egal, was Oliver sagt, ein neugeborenes Baby gehört nicht auf einen Besen, es gibt einen Grund, dass in der Anleitung steht dass sie zumindest alleine sitzen können sollten ohne umzufallen."

„Aber du musst zugeben, die Powerful Potters, das klingt schon nach was."

„Mir klingt das viel zu sehr nach einem Kult. Da sind die Holyhead Harpies oder die Kenmare Kestrels sehr viel bessere Namen. Das kann Oliver mal schön wieder vergessen. Sollten meine Kinder später spielen wollen, werden sie schon einen Platz finden."

„Na das ist doch mal ein Supererziehungstipp, das sollten sich unsere Hörer zu Herzen nehmen. Apropos Zuhörer, gleich nach der nächsten Werbung wenden wir uns wieder Ihren Zuschriften zu und fragen Harry mal ein paar ganz persönliche Sachen."

_Crash! Boom! Bang! Kawabungaboomboom! Wenn ihr wissen wollt, welche unserer siebenhundertvierundneunzig einzigartigen Produkte diese Geräusche machen können, dann kommt vorbei bei Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze! Wir haben alles, was das Herz begehrt!_

„Okay, hier sind wir wieder, live, bei Potterwatch, wo Harry Potter gleich ihre Fragen beantworten wird. Kommen wir gleich zur ersten von Agnes D. aus Glouchester. Sie schreibt, _Lieber Mr. Potter, Sie haben mal gesagt, dass Sie gerne bei Fortescue's sind. Welche Eissorte mögen Sie am liebsten?_ "

„Oh, da bin ich ganz langweilig. Ich meine, es gibt dort fantastische Eisbecher. James' Liebling ist im Moment der tanzende Clown, der alle dreißig Sekunden eine Kirsche aus der Waffel schießt. Ich hab am liebsten Schokolade. Damit kann man nie was falsch machen und so eine Sorte wie bei Fortescue's hab ich noch nie gegessen. Sehr zu empfehlen."

„Hmm. Ich mag ja am liebsten die Brasilianische Kampfbombe, da muss man versuchen, die Kugeln mit der Waffel aufzufangen. Allerdings muss man für die Reinigung zahlen, wenn man zu viele Kugeln nicht fängt. Obwohl die die blöden Sprüche doch alle auswendig können, das kann mir doch keiner erzählen."

„Dein Pech, wenn du die nicht fangen kannst."

„Haha, nicht jeder kann so ein toller Sucher sein wie du, du musst gar nicht so ein blödes Gesicht machen. Aber kommen wir zur nächsten Frage. Percival W. aus London möchte wissen, was du von dem neuen Gesetz zur Kesselbodendicke hältst, weil das, ich zitiere, _eine Angelegenheit ist, die allerhöchster Aufmerksamkeit bedarf und die man nicht unter den Teppich kehren sollte."_

„Ugh, ich sage es noch mal, Percy, ich hab schon alles dazu gesagt, was ich jemals zur Kesselbodendicke sagen werde und egal, wie oft ihr dieses Gesetz noch modifiziert, ich halte mich da raus. Wenn du dich streiten willst, dann sprich mit Hermine, die hat darüber genauso viel zu sagen wie du, wenn du es wirklich darauf anlegen willst. Was du nicht tust, weil du es nie ansprichst, wenn sie dabei ist! Wir sind nicht taub."

„Oh, dann ist es wohl Percy, der immer diese Heuler schickt. Aber ich dachte, der wohnt gar nicht in London … Na, was soll's. Sollte es unter unseren Zuhörern jemanden geben, der genauso leidenschaftlich über die Kesselbodendicke denkt, dann schickt uns Eulen mit euren Kommentaren, wir werden sie gerne weiterleiten. Und nun zur letzten Frage, weil unsere Zeit schon wieder um ist, wie ich höre. Lucinda Z. aus Hogwarts möchte wissen, ob der Geschichte der Zauberei Unterricht irgendwann interessant wird und ob du das Gelernte jemals gebraucht hast in deinem Leben."

„Oh Merlin, was für eine Frage. Naja, sagen wir mal so, es kann nicht schaden, dieses Hintergrundwissen zu haben und manchmal hätte es mir wahrscheinlich genützt, wenn ich im Unterricht besser aufgepasst hätte. Da kann ich leider keine Beispiele nennen, denn das meiste ist klassifiziert. Ganz konkret kann ich sagen, es war sehr praktisch, als Professor Binns uns damals über die Kammer des Schreckens informiert hat, sonst wäre das mit dem Basilisk noch schwieriger geworden. Und weil mich Hermine sonst umbringt, sollte ich sagen, dass jeder _Eine Geschichte Hogwarts'_ gelesen haben sollte, weil das wohl vieles erklärt. Ich persönlich warte auf das Hörbuch."

„Ohhh, das ist eine gute Idee. Aber hoffentlich nicht von Binns gelesen, dann nützt es nur was zum Einschlafen. Jedenfalls, das war Potterwatch für diesen Monat, vielen Dank fürs Einschalten und wir hören uns beim nächsten Mal. Harry, dir wie immer vielen Dank fürs Vorbeikommen, und wenn du beim nächsten Mal einen amerikanischen Stecker mitbringen könntest, das wäre super."

„Ich versuch mein Bestes. Vielen Dank, Lee, hat wieder viel Spaß gemacht. Bis zum nächsten Mal."

**TBC…**


	17. Q für QUIDDITCHWELTMEISTERSCHAFT

_**August 2036** _

„Das ist ja so aufregend", meinte Victoire begeistert und auch ein wenig atemlos, als sie endlich auf ihren Plätzen angekommen waren. Durch die unzähligen Beziehungen der Weasleys, angefangen bei James, der Kapitän der englischen Nationalmannschaft war, über Fred, der in der Abteilung für Magische Spiele und Sportarten für die Quidditchliga zuständig war, Ginny, die seit Jahren für den Tagespropheten als Quidditchkorrespondentin arbeitete und mittlerweile auch immer öfter auf dem Quidditchsender fürs magische Fernsehen ein paar Spiele kommentierte, sowie Harry, dem sie als Retter der Zauberwelt sowieso alles hinterherschmissen und all den anderen Familienmitgliedern, die im Ministerium arbeiteten, hatten sie es geschafft, für die komplette Familie wirklich exzellente Plätze für das Finale der Quidditchweltmeisterschaft in den USA zu besorgen, in dem sich England und Australien gegenüberstanden. Beide Mannschaften hatten sich ausgezeichnet geschlagen und alle waren sich einig, dass es dieses Mal absolut keinen Favoriten gab.

Aber natürlich waren die Weasleys geschlossen für England, nicht zuletzt, weil es zum Großteil James' Verdienst war, dass die Mannschaft im Finale stand und Chancen auf den Titel hatte. Soweit waren sie schon seit zweiunddreißig Jahren nicht mehr gewesen.

„Weißt du noch, als wir das letzte Mal beim Finale einer Weltmeisterschaft waren?", fragte Victoire verträumt und lächelte Ted an.

Der musste grinsen. „Natürlich weiß ich das noch. Du hattest dich nach Frankreich verdrückt, bevor wir über den Brief sprechen konnten, in dem du mir deine Gefühle gestanden hast und den ich nur zufällig gefunden habe und ich musste einen Monat warten, bis ich dir endlich nach dem Finale in England sagen konnte, dass ich mich auch in dich verliebt habe." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Feigling", sagte er liebevoll und küsste sie. Ihre beiden Kinder Dora und Remus stöhnten gequält auf und schauten zu ihren Cousinen und Cousins, um sicherzugehen, dass die anderen ihre peinlichen Eltern nicht bemerkt hatten.

„Moment", mischte sich Bill verwirrt ein, der das Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. „Ich dachte, du hast ihr erst beim Hogwartsexpress gesagt, dass du in sie verliebt bist. Und dass davor nichts zwischen euch gelaufen ist, als du so oft in Teds Wohnung warst, Vicki. War das etwa gelogen?" Erbost schaute er zwischen seiner Tochter und Ted hin und her, die einen verlegenen Blick tauschten und es vermieden, Bill anzusehen.

„Also wirklich, Dad, du willst deshalb doch jetzt kein Theater mehr machen, oder?", erwiderte Dominique augenverdrehend. „Dann haben sie eben vor zwanzig Jahren gelogen, was den genauen Anfang ihrer Beziehung angeht. Das ist doch mittlerweile scheißegal."

„Nicki", tadelte Fleur ihre Tochter sanft. „Es sind lauter Kinder anwesend. Du solltest wirklisch ein besseres Vorbild sein und auf deine Sprasche achten. Besonders wo du doch jetzt selbst bald Mutter wirst."

Dominique stöhnte genauso gequält auf wie ihre Nichte und ihr Neffe vor ein paar Minuten und verdrehte die Augen, weil ihre Mutter es immer noch für nötig hielt, sie zu tadeln. Dennoch legte sie schützend eine Hand auf ihr merklich gerundetes Bäuchlein, über dem sich ihr T-Shirt mit der Fahne von England spannte. „Mum! Als ob die diese Worte nicht schon tausendmal gehört hätten!"

„Natürlisch. Aber trotzdem solltest du als gutes Vorbild vorrange'en und deiner Nischte und deinem Neffen seigen, dass es auch anders geht", beharrte ihre Mutter mit strengem Blick. Dominiques Mann Steven stand hinter seiner Schwiegermutter und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Dominique schaute ihn böse an, während Victoire und Ted erleichtert waren, aus dem Schneider zu sein.

„Fleur, du weißt, dass Nicki ein hoffnungsloser Fall ist", erwiderte Bill und wandte sich wieder seiner ältesten Tochter zu. „Was mich viel mehr interessiert ist, warum in aller Welt ihr gelogen und behauptet habt, euch das allererste Mal im Bahnhof geküsst zu haben."

„Also bitte, Beel, das ist doch nun wirklisch offensischtlisch. Die Kinder wollten ungestört den Sommer susammen verbringen, ohne dass du es ihnen verbieten kannst. Du weißt doch genauso gut wie isch, wie übertrieben du bei den beiden warst." Bill schnappte empört nach Luft, während Fleur ihren Arm um seine Schulter legte und mit der anderen Hand beruhigend seinen Ellbogen tätschelte.

„Also das ist nicht fair! Nur weil ich ein Auge auf sie haben wollte und meiner schulpflichtigen Tochter nicht gestattet habe, unendlich viel Zeit in der Wohnung ihres zwei Jahre älteren Freundes zu verbringen-"

„Und da hast du deine Antwort, Dad", unterbrach Dominique ihn grinsend. „Außerdem ist das doch nun wirklich Schnee von gestern. Die beiden sind verheiratet und haben zwei Kinder. Was willst du jetzt machen, ihnen das Quidditchspiel zur Strafe verbieten?"

„Pass du nur auf, dass ich es nicht noch _dir_ verbiete, junges Fräulein", erwiderte Bill mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Sofort legte Dominique beide Hände auf ihren schwangeren Bauch und schaute ihren Vater unschuldig an. „Das kannst du nicht machen, Daddy. Für meinen Blutdruck wäre es gar nicht gut, jetzt die ganzen Treppen wieder runterzusteigen. Es war schon anstrengend genug, hier hochzukommen."

Bill schien sich damit zufriedenzugeben, aber Steven war von der Ausrede seiner Frau nicht sonderlich begeistert. Er schlang die Arme um sie und verschränkte seine Hände mit ihren, die immer noch auf ihrem Bauch ruhten. „Du weißt, dass die Heiler sich deshalb wirklich Sorgen machen. Das solltest du nicht so leichtfertig daher sagen. Du kannst froh sein, dass sie dir überhaupt erlaubt haben, mitzukommen. Und ich werde nicht zögern, dich ins Zelt zu schleppen, wenn du dich wirklich zu sehr aufregen solltest."

Dominiques Schwangerschaft war nicht geplant gewesen und hatte sie beide überrascht. Aber nach langem Überlegen hatten sie sich schließlich dazu entschlossen, das Baby zu bekommen. Was Dominique aber nicht davon abhielt, weiterhin so lange wie möglich auf einem Besen zu reiten. Sobald die Schwangerschaft festgestellt worden war, war ihr Quidditch aus Sicherheitsgründen verboten worden, was für sie als professionelle Quidditchspielerin bei den Kenmare Kestrels natürlich alles andere als schön war. Keiner hatte sie jedoch davon abhalten können, auf einen Besen zu steigen bis die Heiler ihr explizit verboten hatten, während der Schwangerschaft zu fliegen, weil sie ihre Gesundheit soweit gefährdet hatte, dass ihr sogar Bettruhe drohte. Schweren Herzens hatte Dominique sich daran gehalten und die Heiler nur mit Mühe davon überzeugen können, mit einem Portschlüssel überhaupt nach Amerika zum Finale zu kommen. Steven hatte hoch und heilig versprochen, auf sie aufzupassen und diese Aufgabe nahm er zum Leidwesen von Dominique sehr ernst. Sogar mit dem Sex hielt er sich zurück, weil die Heiler das im Moment als zu gefährlich einstuften und das war nun wirklich lächerlich. Sex mit Steven war viel zu gut, um gefährlich zu sein.

„Nimm's mir nicht übel, Davies", erwiderte Dominique und kuschelte sich in die Arme ihres Mannes, „aber keine zehn Pferde werden mich von diesem Spiel wegkriegen. Damit muss der kleine Quälgeist klarkommen."

Fleur seufzte und tätschelte nun Stevens Arm beruhigend. „Dass du es dir ausch immer so schwer maschen musst, mein Schatz", sagte sie zu Dominique.

„Ich bin doch ganz entspannt!", widersprach Dominique heftig. „Ich finde es nur lächerlich, dass Dad jetzt so ein Theater darum macht, dass Vic und Ted vor zwanzig Jahren gelogen haben, nur um ungestört in seiner Wohnung-"

Sie wurde von Victoire am Weitersprechen gehindert, die ihr schnell die Hand auf den Mund presste und die letzten Worte dämpfte. Victoire blickte von ihrem Vater, der langsam rot anlief, zu ihren Kindern, die sie verwirrt anschauten, und wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Sie hätte sich in den Hintern treten können dafür, dass Ted und sie wegen dieser unbedarften Bemerkung jetzt doch noch aufgeflogen waren. Sie hatten sich beide damals monatelang mit ihren Gefühlen herumgequält. Sie hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Ted ihre Gefühle je erwidern würde, aber sie war so abgelenkt davon gewesen, dass sie sie ihm einfach hatte gestehen müssen in einem Brief, den sie dann aus Angst nie abgeschickt hatte. Dass er ihm dann im Sommer vor ihrem letzten Schuljahr doch noch in die Hände gefallen war, war Pech gewesen und glücklicherweise war sie am nächsten Tag mit Louis und Dominique zu ihrer Tante Gabrielle gereist, so musste sie Ted nicht unter die Augen treten.

Leider bedeutete das auch, dass sie einen ganzen Monat mit dieser Ungewissheit hatte leben müssen, weil sie Ted erst wieder beim Finale der damaligen Quidditchweltmeisterschaft gesehen hatte. Sie war ein viel zu großer Feigling gewesen, mit ihm darüber zu sprechen, dass er ihre Gefühle nie erwidern würde und sie sich damit abfinden musste, nur sowas wie seine kleine Schwester zu sein und nur Dominique (die über die ganze Situation Bescheid gewusst hatte) war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass sie sich ausgesprochen (und danach zwei Stunden in seinem Zelt herumgeknutscht) hatten. Danach wollten sie verständlicherweise ihre Ruhe vor der neugierigen Verwandtschaft haben und hatten es vorgezogen, ihre neue Beziehung zu verschweigen. Sie wären noch länger damit durchgekommen wenn James sie damals am Bahnhof nicht beim Knutschen erwischt hätte. Ted war glücklicherweise auf die Idee gekommen, ihren Eltern und allen anderen zu erzählen, dass sie sich ihre Gefühle erst an diesem Morgen auf dem Bahnhof gestanden hatten und in den letzten zwanzig Jahren waren sie mit dieser Geschichte auch sehr gut durchgekommen.

„Ich bin einfach nur überrascht, dass ihr es für nötig gehalten habt, unser Vertrauen so zu missbrauchen und uns angelogen habt-"

„Ach bitte, Bill, als ob wir nie sowas gemacht haben", mischte sich jetzt Ginny ein, die dem größten Teil der Unterhaltung unbeteiligt zugehört hatte, während Harry sich mit Arthur, Tia und James' neuer Freundin Julia unterhalten hatte. „Percy hat Penelope ein ganzes Jahr vor uns allen verheimlicht. Und ich hab Michael auch nicht an die große Glocke gehängt." Ihre Brüder hätten gar nichts davon gewusst, wenn Hermine es nicht Ron erzählt hätte. Ginny hatte nichts weiter dagegen gehabt, seine Anwesenheit in der DA hatte schließlich irgendwie erklärt werden müssen und es war sehr amüsant gewesen, Ron dabei zuzusehen, wie er sich immer weiter aufgeregt hatte. „Gönn den beiden doch ihre Privatsphäre. Außerdem hat Nicki ganz Recht, willst du sie jetzt nach zwanzig Jahren noch bestrafen?"

„Also ich finde das süß", mischte sich jetzt auch Dora ein. Während ihr kleiner Bruder Remus erst acht war und noch nicht wirklich verstand, worum es in der Unterhaltung ging, war sie schon elf (und würde dieses Jahr endlich nach Hogwarts kommen!) und konnte sich ziemlich gut vorstellen, was Sache war. Ihr Dad hatte schon oft genug mehr oder weniger scherzhaft gesagt, dass es ihn nicht stören würde, wenn sie niemals einen Freund haben würde. „Dass Mum und Dad ihre Ruhe haben wollten, um allein zu sein. Ist doch romantisch." Damals haben sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit geküsst, so wie sie das jetzt häufig taten. Dabei war das doch viel schlimmer und peinlicher.

„Siehst du, Bill, deine Enkelin hält das für romantisch", sagte Ginny beruhigend und grinste. Unauffällig zwinkerte sie Dora zu, während Ginnys großer Bruder erneut gequält seufzte.

„Mir gefällt es trotzdem nicht, das so auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen, Gin", wandte er ein. „Was würdest du sagen, wenn James-"

Ginny schnaubte. „Ich bitte dich, für wie naiv hältst du mich, zu glauben, dass mein Sohn mich in Liebesdingen nie belogen hat?", erwiderte sie augenverdrehend. „Nichts für ungut, Julia", sagte sie dann schnell zu Julia, der Freundin von James, die er vor ein paar Wochen hier kennen gelernt hatte. James hatte bisher nicht viel von ernsten Beziehungen gehalten, aber er schien Julia wirklich gern zu haben, wenn er schon so lange mit ihr zusammen war und sie sogar seiner Familie vorgestellt hatte. James war sich wahrscheinlich selbst noch nicht im Klaren darüber, was genau er für Julia empfand, aber Ginny kannte diesen Blick sehr genau, mit dem ihr Sohn Julia anschaute. Und sie freute sich sehr darüber, denn Julia schien wirklich eine gute Wahl zu sein. Nett, hübsch, aufgeschlossen. Sie arbeitete in der Quidditchbranche und was das wichtigste war, sie war begeistert von den Weasleys und hatte sich mühelos mit allen verstanden.

„Oh, keine Sorge", erwiderte Julia grinsend. „James hat mir schon so einiges erzählt. Wussten Sie, dass er in den Sommerferien immer heimlich aus dem Fenster geklettert ist, um in diesen einen Club in der Nähe zu gehen?"

Ginny lachte. „Natürlich weiß ich das. Es war nicht so leise wie er dachte, wenn er sich an meinem Rosengitter heruntergehangelt hat. Außerdem sahen die Blumen danach immer ganz schrecklich aus."

Julia lachte. „Und dabei hat er mir so stolz erzählt, dass er dabei nie erwischt worden ist."

„Wir haben sein Handy geortet und Harry hat ihn immer mit einem Verfolgungsspruch belegt, damit wir sofort gewarnt werden, wenn etwas passiert." James hatte sich schon davongeschlichen, bevor er volljährig gewesen war und in den Ferien hatte zaubern dürfen und bei den vielen Feinden, die Harry sich im Laufe der Jahre gemacht hatte, hatten sie nichts riskieren wollen. Aber sie hatten James auch nicht den Spaß verderben wollen, besonders weil er in den folgenden Tagen immer viel folgsamer gewesen war, um sein schlechtes Gewissen zu beruhigen. Viel effektiver als Hausarrest.

„Ihr wart ja wirklich cool", sagte Ted beeindruckt, auch wenn er das schon immer gewusst hatte. Dann wandte er sich aber stirnrunzelnd an seine Kinder und schaute sie streng an. „Aber ihr werdet das nie machen, klar?!"

Bill lachte lauthals los. „Na viel Glück damit, bei diesen Vorbildern!"

Victoire verschränkte nun ihrerseits die Arme vor der Brust. „Das sagt der Richtige! Du hast dir doch damals heimlich einen Giftzahnohrring besorgt, obwohl Grandma dagegen war!"

„Isch finde, wir sollten uns alle langsam beru'igen, das Spiel fängt ja jede Minute an", mischte sich Fleur nun erneut ein und deutete auf das Spielfeld, auf dem jetzt unter großem Jubel die Maskottchen einliefen. Damit war die Diskussion effektiv beendet und ein paar Stunden später hatte Dominique ihren Vater während der ausgelassenen Feierlichkeiten sogar dazu gekriegt sich einzugestehen, dass er an Victoires und Teds Stelle genau das gleiche gemacht hätte. Und mit einem schlafenden Remus auf dem Schoß hatte er auch zugeben müssen, dass letzten Endes alles gut ausgegangen war und er sich eigentlich nichts Besseres für Victoire hätte wünschen können.

Sie wollten alle nicht wissen, wie anders es gelaufen wäre, wenn James mit England nicht gewonnen hätte.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Liebesgeschichte von Ted und Victoire basiert auf den exzellenten Geschichten von sweasley „The Start", „The Spark", „A Year in the Life" und „Here, There and Everywhere" auf fanfiction. net. Leider sind sie alle nur auf Englisch zu lesen, soweit ich weiß, aber wirklich sehr empfehlenswert, wenn ihr gerne Geschichten über die nächste Generation habt. Nachdem ich sie gelesen hatte, war es mir unmöglich, mir eine andere Geschichte für Victoire und Ted auszudenken.
> 
> Mittlerweile hab ich auch die One Shots für die fehlenden zwei Buchstaben geschrieben, vielen Dank für alle, die sich an der Umfrage beteiligt haben, ohne eure Vorschläge wären diese spezifischen Geschichten nicht entstanden.


	18. R für RETTUNG

„Das war keine gute Idee", flüsterte Molly und linste vorsichtig um eine Ecke. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie Peeves gehört hatte, aber im Gang sah sie nichts. Nur konnte man bei Peeves leider nie wissen. „Das ist nur deine Schuld!"

„Wieso ist das meine Schuld? Du hast doch vorgeschlagen, für Sex in den Raum der Wünsche zu gehen!", verteidigte sich Justin empört und versuchte, über ihren Kopf hinweg etwas im dunklen Gang zu erkennen.

„Ich hab vorgeschlagen, dass wir da ungestört zusammen sein können!", zischte sie zurück und schaute ihn böse an. Sicher, Sex war der Hauptgrund gewesen, warum sie in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen waren, aber Molly hatte wirklich auch einfach nur in Ruhe mit ihm zusammen sein wollen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren sie nie ungestört, das Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler war einfach unbequem (und seit die Maulende Myrthe sie einmal beinahe zu Tode erschreckt hatte, traute sie sich kaum noch in das Badezimmer hinein). Das Schöne am Raum der Wünsche war, dass keiner hineinplatzen konnte, wenn sie das nicht wollten. Allerdings hatten sie an diesem Samstagnachmittag völlig die Zeit vergessen und jetzt war es schon weit nach Mitternacht. Und mitten im Winter und mitten in der Nacht war das stille Hogwarts doch irgendwie unheimlich. Dass Onkel Harry, Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine sich nie in die Hose gemacht hatten, wenn sie nachts durch die Gänge geschlichen waren!

„Ja, und dann hast du dich sofort auf mich gestürzt, als wir im Raum drin waren. Du bist hier auch nicht die Unschuld vom Lande!", widersprach Justin und trat mutig in den leeren Gang hinein. „Außerdem bist du die Vertrauensschülerin von uns beiden, wenn es einer besser wissen müsste, dann du."

„Ja, aber du bist der Ältere und hast mehr Erfahrung!"

„Du weißt genau, dass ich genauso viel Sex in meinem Leben hatte wie du!", konterte er und Molly musste trotz allem grinsen. Mit Justin waren bisher alle ihre ersten Male gewesen und mir ihr waren alle seine ersten Male gewesen und sie fand das unglaublich romantisch. Außerdem war er ihr bester Freund, seit sie hier in Hogwarts war und einer der wichtigsten Menschen in ihrem Leben. Es war nur richtig, dass er auch ihre große Liebe war. Nur dass er sie heute so die Zeit hatte vergessen lassen, das war nicht richtig!

„Ja, ich weiß." Sie nahm seine Hand und er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu küssen. Sie schlang die Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte den Kuss und hätte schon wieder alles um sich herum vergessen, wenn ein lautes Scheppern in der Nähe sie nicht plötzlich aufgeschreckt hätte.

„HHHHHuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiii!", hörten sie die laute Stimme von Peeves durch die Gänge hallen.

„Scheiße!", flüsterte er gegen ihre Lippen. „Wir sollten wirklich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Bevor uns noch jemand erwischt und uns Punkte abnimmt."

„Dazu ist es fürchte ich zu spät", hörten sie eine andere Stimme hinter ihnen.

Molly und Justin schrien vor Schreck laut auf und sprangen auseinander. Angestrengt schauten sie in das Dunkel und konnten beobachten, wie Neville aus einem Geheimgang kam, von dem Molly keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, dass er überhaupt existierte.

„Hast du uns erschreckt!", sagte Molly anklagend und legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust, um ihr heftig klopfendes Herz zu beruhigen. „Warum schleichst du hier so rum?!"

„Ich?", fragte Neville amüsiert und lehnte sich an die Wand. „Warum schleicht ihr hier so herum? Ihr solltet längst in euren Betten liegen und schlafen!"

„Weißt du, Neville, das würde viel überzeugender klingen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du damals mit der DA das ganze Schloss aufgemischt hättest", erwiderte Molly. Ihr Dad hatte zwar immer von der Wichtigkeit von Regeln gesprochen, aber Onkel George und Onkel Ron hatten ihr da ganz andere Geschichten über die Vorgänge in Hogwarts erzählt. Neville war zwar ein toller Lehrer und Kräuterkunde machte mit ihm richtig Spaß, aber es fiel ihr doch ziemlich schwer, ihn in diesen maßregelnden Dingen ernst zu nehmen, wenn sie doch wusste, dass er einst eine ganze Armee gegen die Todesser ins Feld geführt hatte.

„Pass auf was du sagst, junge Dame. Ich bin immer noch ein Lehrer hier und kann Ravenclaw ganz fix all die Punkte abziehen, die es im letzten Quidditchspiel dazu gewonnen hat", konterte Neville nun mit breitem Grinsen.

Ihre Augen wurden groß. „Das würdest du nicht wagen! James hast du auch noch nie Punkte abgezogen und der schleicht dauernd durchs Schloss!" Der hatte aber auch von Onkel Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers bekommen und das war wirklich mehr als unfair! Die Karte hätte sie heute sehr gut gebrauchen können.

„James hat sich aber auch noch nie erwischen lassen. Außerdem ist James James. Ich finde es doch viel überraschender, dass du hier die Regeln brichst, du bist immerhin Vertrauensschülerin. Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen?"

„Tante Hermine und Onkel Ron waren auch Vertrauensschüler, als sie zusammen mit dir heimlich ins Ministerium geflogen sind. Ihr habt alle eine illegale Verteidigungsgruppe gegründet. Onkel Harrys Dad war ein illegaler Animagus und der war Schulsprecher. Da darf ich ja wohl einmal mit meinem Freund ungestört ein bisschen Zeit verbringen, oder?"

„Diese Argumentation würde bei deinem Vater nie ziehen, das weißt du hoffentlich?", erwiderte Neville mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

Molly verdrehte die Augen. „Tante Ginny hat gesagt, dass Dad in seiner Schulzeit mit seiner Freundin noch viel häufiger durchs Schloss geschlichen ist, als wir das jemals gemacht haben." Aber soweit sie wusste, war Penelope auch in Ravenclaw gewesen und ihr Dad war schließlich ein Gryffindor, da war das nicht so einfach. Sie konnte wenigstens jeden Tag zusammen mit Justin ihre Hausaufgaben machen.

Nevilles Augen fingen an zu leuchten. „Ach wirklich? Das sollte ich Percy gegenüber mal erwähnen, wenn wir uns das nächste Mal sehen", sagte er erfreut. Dann atmete er tief durch und setzte seinen strengen Blick auf. „Trotzdem ist das nicht in Ordnung, Molly. Die Regeln gibt es aus einem bestimmten Grund und wenn du nicht gerade gegen die Machtergreifung eines diktatorischen Zauberers kämpfst, dann ist deine Argumentation nur bedingt glaubwürdig."

Molly biss sich auf die Lippe, denn unglücklicherweise hatte Neville Recht. Sie schaute zu Justin, der genauso ratlos aussah wie sie und seufzte. „Du hast ja Recht. Dann zieh uns die Punkte ab. Wir haben uns nicht an die Regeln gehalten und dafür müssen wir die Verantwortung übernehmen." Es war scheiße, aber sie war ein Vorbild und sie musste zu ihrer Verantwortung stehen. Sie hatte die Regeln gebrochen und jetzt musste sie mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Neville seufzte. „Das ist nicht fair. Du weißt genau, wie schwer es mir fällt, wenn du so einsichtig bist. Und ich will weder mit Flitwick noch mit deinem Vater darüber diskutieren müssen, warum ich euch einen Haufen Punkte wegnehme." Er schaute sie beide nachdenklich an, während Molly sich bemühte, nicht zu hoffnungsvoll auszusehen. Sie hatte es ernst gemeint, sie hatte sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten und sie waren erwischt worden und als Vertrauensschülerin hatte sie ihren Mitschülern auch schon mal zehn Punkte abgezogen, wenn sie sie erwischt hatte. Dann musste sie konsequent sein. Aber wenn Neville ihnen lieber keine Punkte abzog, dann würde sie ihn natürlich auch nicht davon abhalten. Ihre Lektion hatte sie sowieso gelernt.

„Also schön, ich sag euch was. Die Alraunen müssen umgetopft und alle Gewächshäuser gründlich geputzt und entjätet werden. Die Hauselfen bemühen sich zwar immer, aber die kommen mit den Pflanzen nur ganz schlecht zurecht und Hagrid ist leider viel zu groß, um richtig zu helfen. In den nächsten Wochen könntet ihr euch da nützlich machen."

Erleichtert stimmten Molly und Justin zu. So verloren sie keine Punkte und sie machten wenigstens etwas Nützliches beim Nachsitzen.

„Aber euch sollte klar sein, dass ich euch nicht so glimpflich davonkommen lasse, sollte ich euch noch einmal erwischen. Ganz zu schweigen von den anderen Lehrern", fügte Neville warnend hinzu und zuckte einen Moment später zusammen, als Mrs Norris II. um die Ecke kam und die drei anfauchte. „Ach du Scheiße!"

Panisch griff Molly nach Justins Hand. Wenn Filch sie sah … die größte Befriedigung dieses Mannes war es, Nachsitzen zu verteilen.

Hektisch drehte Neville sich zu den beiden um und scheuchte sie in den noch offenen Geheimgang. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und einen Moment später verschloss sich der Eingang. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor sie schleppende Schritte näher kommen hörten. Molly hielt vor Schreck die Luft an. Vor Filch hatte sie schon immer Angst gehabt, der Mann war einfach unheimlich.

„Ah, Professor, haben Sie hier zwei Kinder rumschleichen sehen? Mrs Norris hat welche aufgespürt. Und Peeves hat behauptet, so ein Theater zu machen, um sie zu erschrecken. Es wird mal wieder Nachsitzen fällig, ich brauche jemanden, der die ganzen Fangzähnigen Frisbees sortiert."

„Nein, tut mir Leid, Filch, die zwei haben wahrscheinlich nur mich gehört. Ich war noch im Gewächshaus und hab den Wolfseisenhut umgetopft, das ist bei Vollmond immer die beste Zeit", erwiderte Neville unbekümmert.

„So so", murmelte Filch zweifelnd. „Also haben Sie hier keine Schüler auf den Gängen gesehen?"

„Natürlich nicht. Sonst hätte ich mich schon um sie gekümmert", widersprach Neville entrüstet.

„Ja ja. Ich weiß ja, wie wichtig Ihnen die Regeln sind, Longbottom", sagte Filch skeptisch. Glücklicherweise konnte Molly kurz darauf hören, wie Filchs schleppende Schritte sich wieder von ihnen entfernten, und atmete tief durch.

Der Eingang zum Geheimgang öffnete sich wieder und Neville schaute sie an. Er verdrehte die Augen. „Was macht ihr noch hier? Der Gang endet in der Nähe vom Ravenclawturm, macht, dass ihr hier weg kommt!" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Jugend heutzutage", murmelte er so laut, dass Molly und Justin ihn sogar noch hören konnten, obwohl sie sich bemühten, so schnell wie möglich wieder in ihren Schlafsaal zu kommen. „Wir wären schon vor einer Ewigkeit wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum gerannt. Macht wohl doch was aus, wenn man sich vor Todessern und Mördern versteckt."

**TBC…**


	19. S für SCHWIEGERMUTTER

„Was machst du denn 'ier?"

Dominique verzog das Gesicht und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Kann ich nicht mal einfach so zu Hause vorbeischauen, weil ich euch vermisse?"

Ihre Mutter lachte laut und tätschelte Dominique den Arm. „Natürlisch darfst du das, cherie, aber seit du 'ier ausgesogen bist, 'ast du das noch nie gemascht."

Dominique seufzte. „Okay, du hast mich erwischt. Ich hab Dad gestern beim Spiel gesehen und er hat gesagt, dass du Coq au Vin gemacht hast."

Fleur zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und? Du bist noch nie vorbei gekommen, nur weil Coq au Vin da war. Es 'at dir immer gereischt, wenn isch dir nach unseren Familiendinnern die Reste mitgegeben 'abe."

Dominique zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich hatte einfach Appetit darauf, okay?" Das stimmte wirklich. Sie hatte so ein großes Verlangen nach dem Essen ihrer Mutter gehabt, dass sie versucht hatte, heimlich die Reste im Kühlschrank zu essen, ohne erwischt zu werden. Aber sie vergaß immer wieder, dass ihre Mutter Ohren hatte wie ein Luchs. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass sie damit nicht durchkam.

„Also, was ist los?", fragte Fleur und drängte ihre Tochter vom Kühlschrank weg. Sie nahm die Plastikdose mit dem restlichen Coq au Vin heraus und richtete ihren Zauberstab darauf. Sekunden später war das Essen aufgewärmt und Fleur drückte ihr die Dose zusammen mit einer Gabel in die Hand und schob Dominique zum Küchentisch.

„Nichts weiter", erwiderte Dominique, nachdem sie ein großes Stück genüsslich gekaut und heruntergeschluckt hatte. „Wir haben nur gestern verloren und ich hatte heute ein Extra-Training und es lief nicht so gut und ich wollte einfach gutes Essen." Es war ihre Schuld gewesen, dass sie den Schnatz gestern nicht gefangen hatte, sie hatte einfach zu spät gemerkt, dass der gegnerische Sucher ihn gesehen hatte. Deshalb hatte sie heute auch ihre Suchertrainerin Lou angefleht, ein paar Stunden mehr mit ihr zu trainieren, um den Schnitzer wenigstens ein bisschen wieder gut zu machen. Sie war zu lange im Geschäft, um sich solche Fehler leisten zu können. Und es war eine gute Ausrede, um etwas anderes zu vermeiden.

„Natürlisch", nickte ihre Mutter und goss ihr etwas Butterbier in ein Glas, bevor sie sich zu ihr an den Tisch setzte. „Und jetzt sag mir, was wirklisch los ist. Das alles ist dir doch nischt sum ersten Mal passiert."

Dominique seufzte und legte die Gabel hin. Unwillkürlich wanderte ihre Hand zu ihrem Ehering und sie drehte ihn an ihrem Finger herum. Es war nicht gelogen, ihr Fehler gestern ärgerte sie wirklich, aber es war nicht das eigentliche Problem. Doch ihre Mutter würde das nicht verstehen, sie hatte sich mit sowas nie herumschlagen müssen.

„Nicki?", fragte ihre Mum sanft und Dominique seufzte. Verdammt, ihre Mutter kriegte sie doch immer klein.

„Es ist eigentlich nicht wichtig", murmelte sie schließlich. „Es ist nur, heute gibt es ein Familienessen bei Steven und seine Mutter hasst mich wie die Pest und ist immer richtig schrecklich zu mir und ich wollte nicht dabei sein. Steven mag es auch nicht, wie seine Mum mich behandelt, aber er kann nicht wirklich was machen und ich wollte heute einfach nicht mit. Aber ich hab ein schlechtes Gewissen, ihn allein zu lassen weil er will doch, dass wir uns alle irgendwie verstehen, auch wenn es ihm Spaß gemacht hat, wenn ich mir von seiner Mutter nichts habe gefallen lassen …"

Dominique hatte noch nie ein Problem damit gehabt, Leuten die Meinung zu sagen, die sie nicht mochten, auch wenn sie zumindest versucht hatte, höflich zu ihrer Schwiegermutter zu sein. Aber sie war nie höflich zu Dominique gewesen und ließ sie bei jeder Gelegenheit wissen, dass sie sie für eine schreckliche Wahl hielt. Sie kritisierte Dominiques Aussehen und ihre Berufswahl und ihre Klamotten und die Tatsache, dass Dominique keinen Hehl daraus machte, dass sie keine Kinder wollte. Bei der Hochzeit hatte sie kein einziges Mal gelächelt. Und ständig erwähnte sie Stevens Exfreundin Heather, die Tochter ihrer besten Freundin, mit der sie Steven vor Jahren verkuppelt hatte und die immer noch Interesse an ihm hatte. Und die auch nicht zögern würde, ihn Dominique wegzunehmen, sollte er nur das kleinste bisschen Interesse an ihr zeigen.

Es war einfach anstrengend in der Gegenwart dieser Frau und Dominique hatte sich einen weiteren Nachmittag ersparen wollen, ganz besonders, weil sie gestern verloren hatte.

„Ja, diese Frau 'at wirklisch nischt viel Taktgefühl", bestätigte ihre Mutter. Dominique musste grinsen. Ihre Mum hatte Stevens Mutter nur bei ihrer Hochzeit getroffen und Fleur hatte kein einziges gutes Haar an ihrer Kleiderwahl und ihrem Make-Up gelassen, nachdem sie sich zehn Minuten angehört hatte, wie seine Mutter alles, aber auch wirklich alles an der Hochzeitsfeier kritisiert hatte. Steven hatte Dominique beeindruckt zugeflüstert, dass er jetzt endlich wusste, woher sie ihr Temperament hatte. „'ast du wenigstens versuscht, nett su sein?"

Dominique nickte vehement. „Hab ich! Mehr als sonst. Aber sie mag mich nicht und ich hab keine Lust mehr, mir ständig ihre Seitenhiebe anzuhören. Sie wird mich nie mögen."

Fleur seufzte. „Das kenn isch. 'ast du mal versucht, ihr die Meinung su sagen? Manschmal ist das die einsige Spasche, die diese Menschen verste'en."

Dominique schnaubte. „Ach bitte, als ob das etwas helfen würde. Du verstehst das sowieso nicht, Grandma hat dich doch immer gemocht."

Diesmal war es an ihrer Mutter, hämisch zu lachen. „Also bitte, da kennst du deine Großmutter aber schlescht. Sie 'at misch ge'asst, als isch mit deinem Vater verlobt war!"

Dominique schaute ihre Mutter ungläubig an. „Grandma Molly? Nie im Leben! Die ist doch die Gutmütigkeit in Person." Und sie war immer so nett. Es war schwer genug, sich vorzustellen, dass sie kaltblütig Voldemorts beste Todesserin ermordet haben sollte, aber das …

„Oh, deine Großmutter kann so stur sein wie ein Esel, täusch disch da nur nischt. Als dein Vater und isch uns verlobt 'aben, war isch ihr viel su jung und su eingebildet und su oberfläschlisch und es 'at sie außerdem gestört, dass isch Fransösin bin. Wenn es nach ihr gegangen wäre, 'ätte sie jemand gans anders für deinen Vater ausgesuscht."

Dominique schüttelte zweifelnd den Kopf, aber ihre Mutter redete sich immer mehr in Rage. „Du kannst mir ru'ig glauben! Die ganse Seit, die isch im Fuchsbau verbrascht 'abe, 'at sie misch immer so missbilligend angeschaut und misch immer absischtlisch in den 'ühnerstall geschickt, obwohl sie wusste, dass isch diese Viescher nischt ausste'en kann! Gut, isch 'abe sie natürlisch auch ein bisschen provosiert …" Dominique hob interessiert die Augenbrauen und Fleur grinste verhalten. „Selbst du musst sugeben, dass der Fuchsbau nischt wirklisch mit dem Anwesen meiner Eltern mit'alten kann. Und dass diese schrecklische Celestina Warbeck alles andere als gute Musik macht." Dominique liebte den Fuchsbau, aber bei dem Musikgeschmack ihrer Großmutter musste sie Fleur wirklich Recht geben. Der war wirklich schrecklich.

Dennoch … „Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn", widersprach Dominique schließlich. „Ich meine, ihr versteht euch doch super."

„Ja, jetzt. Aber damals 'at sie misch gese'en und gedascht, sie weiß genau, wer isch bin, ein oberfläschlisches dummes Blondschen, dass sisch nur in Beel verliebt 'at, weil er gut aussieht… und egal, was isch ausch gesagt und gemascht 'abe, sie 'at ihre Meinung nischt geändert, also 'ab isch aufge'ört damit, sehr freundlisch su ihr su sein. 'at sowieso nischts gebrascht."

„Aber … aber wie …?" Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich sahen, umarmten sie sich herzlich. Sie tauschten Rezepte aus. Sie konnten stundenlang zusammensitzen und manchmal kicherten sie wie kleine Mädchen. Ihre Großmutter hatte noch nie ein schlechtes Wort über Fleur gesagt. Wie war das denn nur möglich? Und wieso wusste Dominique nichts davon? Und würde sie das auch bei Stevens Mutter hinkriegen?

„Oh, dein Vater wurde von Greyback angegriffen. Wir wussten nischt wirklisch, ob er nischt dosch ein Werwolf sein wird und sein 'übsches Gesischt würde sischer nischt wie vor'er sein und deine Großmutter 'at natürlisch geglaubt, dass isch ihn so nischt mehr 'eiraten würde." Sie verdrehte die Augen so sehr, dass es ein Wunder war, dass sie ihr nicht aus dem Kopf fielen. Dominique musste grinsen. Ihre Großmutter hatte Fleur wirklich nicht gekannt, wenn sie das geglaubt hatte. Als ob es nur um das Aussehen ginge! Gerade Leute mit Veela-Anteil wussten, was für ein zweischneidiges Schwert das war.

„Natürlisch war das Schwachsinn, als ob isch Beel wegen so etwas läscherlischen verlassen würde! Als ob er misch verlassen 'ätte, wenn Greyback misch erwischt 'ätte und nischt ihn! Aber da 'at deine Großmutter gese'en, dass isch nischt so oberfläschlisch bin, wie sie gedacht 'at und isch 'abe ihr endlisch die Meinung gesagt und seitdem verste'en wir uns sehr gut. Also veruch es mal, vielleischt wirkt das ja auch bei dieser unmöglischen Person, die deine Schwiegermutter ist."

Dominiques Grinsen verschwand. Es klang zwar verlockend, aber sie bezweifelte, dass es irgendetwas nützen würde. Nicht alle Menschen mochten sich und es war ja auch nicht so, als ob Dominique sehr viel Respekt für Stevens Mutter übrig hatte. Sie hielt sie für eine hochnäsige eitle Ziege, die wollte, dass alle nach ihrer Pfeife tanzten und die selbst dann nicht zufrieden war, wenn alles so lief, wie sie es wollte. Auch wenn Dominique niemals Kinder kriegen würde, Stevens Bruder Michael hatte eine ganz tolle Frau und einen aufgeweckten kleinen Sohn und den behandelte sie auch nicht viel besser.

Und es wäre ihr wirklich scheißegal, wenn sie nicht gesehen hätte, dass Steven es sich doch sehr zu Herzen nahm, dass sie und seine Mutter sich nicht verstanden. Auch wenn er immer sagte, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte, sie kannte ihn gut genug, um zu sehen, dass das nicht stimmte.

Sie seufzte. Naja, sie könnte es wenigstens versuchen, viel zu verlieren hatte sie ja wirklich nicht mehr. „Wenn du meinst …"

Sie zuckte zusammen, als plötzlich grüne Flammen im Kamin aufloderten und einen Moment später jemand in die Küche ihres Elternhauses trat, mit dem sie wirklich nicht gerechnet hätte. „Was machst du denn hier?", fragte sie ihren Mann überrascht.

Sein angespanntes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem Lächeln und seine Augen begannen zu leuchten, als er das Coq au Vin sah, das sie kaum angerührt hatte während ihrer Unterhaltung.

„Du hast etwas von Coq au Vin gesagt und als ich deinen Zettel Zuhause gesehen hab, dachte ich, es ist vielleicht noch etwas übrig…", erklärte er hoffnungsvoll. Er küsste Fleur zur Begrüßung flüchtig auf die Wange, bevor er sich neben Dominique an den Tisch setzte und ihr ohne Federlesen die Gabel wegnahm und sich bediente.

Fleur schüttelte lachend den Kopf und stand auf, um ihrer Tochter eine neue Gabel zu holen.

„Du bist unmöglich", zischte Dominique ihm zu. „Hat dir das Schickimickiessen bei deinen Eltern nicht gereicht?"

Steven zuckte mit den Schultern. „War nicht schlecht, aber an das Coq au Vin deiner Mutter kommt es nicht ran."

„Lass ihn nur, Nicki, es ist schön, dass wenigstens einer meiner Schwiegersöhne mein Essen su schätzen weiß", sagte Fleur und zwinkerte Steven zu, bevor sie sich wieder setzte und Dominique eine neue Gabel gab. Hastig nahm diese sich ein Stück, bevor ihr Mann alles aufgegessen hatte. Es stimmte, Ted mochte seine Schwiegermutter sehr gerne, aber der französischen Küche konnte er absolut nichts abgewinnen, während Steven sich einen Monat von nichts anderem ernähren könnte.

„War es schlimm, dass ich nicht mitgekommen bin?", fragte Dominique schließlich mit leiser Stimme, nachdem sie sich um das letzte Stück gezankt und sie gewonnen hatte.

Steven schüttelte den Kopf. „Meinem Dad hast du gefehlt, aber Mum …" Er verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich seufzend in seinem Stuhl nach hinten. „Sie hat Heather eingeladen, kannst du dir das vorstellen?" Sofort kochte die Wut in Dominique hoch. Wie konnte seine Mutter es wagen …?!

„Gut, sie hat auch Heathers Eltern und ein paar andere Freunde eingeladen, aber weil du nicht da warst konnte sie Heather neben mich setzen und sie hat das ganze Essen über alle anderen ignoriert und immer nur von ihr vorgeschwärmt … und dann hat sie auch noch die Tischmanieren von Max kritisiert! Max! Der ist doch erst drei! Allison ist ihr fast an die Gurgel gegangen und Michael auch und dann hat Max Heather mit Brei beworfen, das war noch der beste Teil des Abends, das hättest du sehen sollen, und dann hat Heather sich natürlich schrecklich aufgeregt und Mum war natürlich auf ihrer Seite und dann haben sich alle angeschrien und ich bin gegangen, bevor es noch schlimmer wurde." Er lehnte den Kopf an ihre Schulter und schluckte. „Ich wünschte, du wärst dabei gewesen. Dann hätte ich ihr den ganzen Nachmittag wenigstens nicht zuhören müssen. Sie macht sich immer noch Hoffnungen, da kann ich mit meinem Ehering so viel vor ihrer Nase herumwedeln, wie ich will."

Dominique schluckte. Auf der einen Seite wäre sie gerne dabei gewesen, denn diese Eskalation hörte sich wirklich lustig an. Und sie hasste es, Steven im Stich zu lassen, wenn er sie brauchte. Aber wenn sie Heather gesehen hätte, dann wäre sie ihr ganz bestimmt sofort an die Gurgel gegangen und das Ganze hätte im Mungos geendet und das wäre auch nicht gut … Aber sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass seine Mutter Heather eingeladen hatte! Obwohl Steven verheiratet war. Und glücklich! Das konnte doch gar nicht sein!

Sie zuckte zusammen, als ihre Mutter mit der Faust laut auf den Tisch aufschlug und dann energisch aufstand.

„Mum?", fragte Dominique perplex. „Was …?"

„Vielleischt ist es das Beste, wenn isch mal mit dieser Person spresche. Isch kenne ein paar sehr gute Flüsche, die ihr in 'ogwarts nie gelernt 'abt und mit dieser schrecklischen Person kann man anscheinend nischt anders kommunizieren!"

Erschrocken sprang Steven auf. „Das ist wirklich nett von dir, aber ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee, Fleur." Er schluckte. „Mum mag dich sowieso nicht wirklich, weil du mal mit Dad zusammen warst und ich glaube nicht, dass das viel helfen wird …"

Fleur schnaubte empört. „Also wirklisch! Nur weil wir vor über viersig Jahren einmal auf diesen Ball gegangen sind, ist das noch lange kein Grund, mein Kind mit Füßen su treten. Nischts für ungut, aber so ein toller Partner war dein Vater nun wirklisch nischt, viel su langweilig und ein schrecklischer Küsser. Ganz anders als mein Mann. Da 'at sie wirklisch keinen Grund, eifersüschtisch su sein und wenn sie deswegen mein Kind wie den letzten Dreck be'andelt, dann kann sie was erleben!"

Steven schluckte und versperrte ihr rasch den Weg zum Kamin. „Ich weiß das wirklich zu schätzen, aber das ist glaube ich nur ein Grund. Sie mag Allison auch nicht und die ist das genaue Gegenteil von Dominique. Ich glaube, sie wollte uns einfach mit den Kindern ihrer besten Freundinnen verkuppeln, und weil das nicht geklappt hat, mag sie keine der Frauen, mit denen wir zusammen sind."

Fleur schaute ihn immer noch wütend an, aber sie machte wenigstens keine Anstalten mehr, das Haus zu verlassen. So gerne Dominique auch gesehen hätte, wie diese Konfrontation ausging, danach wäre jegliche Chance auf ein friedliches Miteinander komplett dahin gewesen.

„Diese Frau wird mir immer unsympathischer", murmelte Dominiques Mutter schließlich und setzte sich seufzend wieder hin. „Na schön, dann müsst ihr wenigstens diese 'eather loswerden." Dominique riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Ihre Mutter würde doch nicht ernsthaft vorschlagen … „'abt ihr schon mal versuscht, sie su verkuppeln? Isch 'abe das einmal mit einer Exfreundin meines Freundes in Beauxbatons gemacht, das 'at wahre Wunder gewirkt. Isch 'abe misch nach ein paar Wochen von dem Typ getrennt, aber die beiden sind immer noch ver'eiratet. Vielleischt wüsste isch da sogar jemanden. Er sieht nischt besonders gut aus, aber er 'at jede Menge Gold bei uns in Gringotts. Wäre das etwas für sie?"

Dominique und Steven nickten mit offenem Mund und starrten Fleur sprachlos an.

**TBC…**


	20. T für TROLL

„Ein T in Geschichte der Zauberei, James? Wirklich?", sagte Ginny tadelnd, nachdem sie James' Zeugnis überflogen hatte, das endlich mit der Post gekommen war. Albus' Hogwartsbrief war schon vor zwei Wochen gekommen und James hatte ehrlich gesagt gehofft, dass sein Zeugnis einfach verloren gehen würde.

James verdrehte die Augen und warf einen Seitenblick auf seine Cousine Rose, die neben ihm am großen Esstisch saß und verächtlich geschnaubt hatte. Dass das Zeugnis und die neue Bücherliste auch ausgerechnet dann kommen mussten, wenn Tante Hermine, Onkel Ron und deren Kinder zum Essen bei ihnen eingeladen waren! Seine Eltern waren ja noch relativ entspannt, was seine Noten anging, aber Tante Hermine war gar nicht zu halten, wenn es um das Thema Leistung und Ausbildung und Lernen ging. Schon als er in den Kindergarten gekommen war, hatte sie ihm erzählt, wie wichtig es war, zu lernen. Dabei wollte er einmal Quidditchprofi werden und da waren Noten doch scheißegal.

„Was hast du denn da bei der Prüfung geschrieben?", fragte Onkel Ron neugierig. „Ich hab das nie geschafft und ich hab nie wirklich gelernt für dieses Fach."

„Ron!", fauchte Tante Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Das ist keine Leistung, auf die man stolz sein sollte! Ein T!" Sie schaute James enttäuscht an, mit genau dem gleichen Blick wie seine Mutter. Den hatten wohl alle Mütter drauf und James hasste ihn wie die Pest.

„Meine Güte, Hermine, das war doch erst die erste Klasse. Du weißt doch noch, wie der Unterricht von Binns war. Super zum Einschlafen, aber dass man da etwas lernen kann …" Tante Hermine kniff missbilligend die Lippen zusammen, als sie Onkel Ron zuhörte. „Außerdem, hattest du nicht ein T in Geschichte der Zauberei bei deinen ZAGs, Harry?"

„Wirklich, Dad?", fragte Al überrascht und schaute seinen Vater mit großen Augen an. James fing an zu grinsen. Wenn sogar Dad so schlecht in Geschichte der Zauberei war und das bei einem wichtigen Test, dann konnte Mum ihm doch gar nicht böse sein!

„Nein, das war ein S, vielen Dank, dass du das jetzt zur Sprache bringen musstest", erwiderte Dad augenverdrehend und warf Mum einen Seitenblick zu. Sie schien wirklich nicht glücklich mit Onkel Ron zu sein, aber James war mittlerweile richtig dankbar, dass er da war. Wenigstens einer, der verstehen konnte, wie bescheuert dieses Fach war! „Außerdem ist das nicht fair, ich hatte während der Prüfung eine Vision von Sirius' Tod, da hatte ich wirklich wichtigeres im Kopf als die Koboldaufstände."

Betreten schauten James, seine Geschwister, Rose und Hugo sich an. Sie alle kannten die Ereignisse, die zum Tod von James' Namenspaten geführt hatten und auch wenn sie wirklich spannend waren, hörten sie sie nicht gerne, weil sie wussten, wie alles ausgegangen war. Nur dass alles seinen Anfang in einer ZAG-Prüfung genommen hatte, das hatten sie nicht gewusst.

„Ich war eher überrascht, dass ich für die Prüfung kein T bekommen habe, so schrecklich, wie das alles gelaufen ist", fuhr Dad fort, schaute schließlich aber auch tadelnd zu James. „Aber ein T, musste das sein? In der ersten Klasse war die Prüfung doch wirklich nicht so schwer, oder?" Er schaute zu den anderen Erwachsenen. Onkel Ron zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern, Tante Hermine schüttelte entschieden den Kopf und Mum war völlig ratlos.

„Keine Ahnung. Als ich in der ersten Klasse war, sind doch die Prüfungen ausgefallen, wisst ihr noch?", erinnerte Mum die anderen

„Was?", fragte Rose entsetzt. „Wieso das denn?"

„Cool", unterbrach Hugo sie kauend. „Was das öfters so? Kann uns das auch passieren?" James würde das auch interessieren. Die Prüfungen waren wirklich nicht so wichtig.

„Lieber nicht, Schatz", antwortete Tante Hermine mit betretener Stimme. „Damals war die Kammer des Schreckens offen und Schülerinnen und Schüler sind versteinert worden und Professor Dumbledore war suspendiert und deine Tante Ginny von Voldemort besessen. Das wollt ihr sicher nicht wiederholen, glaubt mir."

„Oh", murmelte Lily betreten. Diese Geschichte kannten sie natürlich auch alle. Zuerst nur den Teil, in dem Dad in einem Geheimgang unter dem Schloss eine Riesenschlange mit Gryffindors Schwert erstach, um Mum zu retten. Später auch, dass diese Schlange daran Schuld war, dass Tante Hermine für einen Teil des Schuljahres versteinert worden war und beinahe gestorben wäre und schließlich hatten seine Eltern ihnen letztes Jahr erzählt, dass Mum die ganzen Ereignisse ausgelöst hatte, indem sie in Voldemorts Tagebuch geschrieben hatte und von ihm besessen gewesen war. Mum hatte Tränen in den Augen gehabt und ihre Hände hatten gezittert und Dad hatte den Arm die ganze Zeit um sie haben müssen, aber Mum hatte gesagt, dass es wichtig war, dass sie alle wussten, zu was magische Gegenstände fähig waren und wie wichtig es war, vorsichtig zu sein und Neville sofort Bescheid zu sagen, wenn etwas ihr Misstrauen erregte. Lily hatte ein paar Tage Albträume gehabt, bevor Dad ihr wirklich versichern konnte, dass er es nicht zulassen würde, dass ihr irgendwas passierte. Und auf Dad war nun wirklich Verlass, er hatte schließlich Voldemort umgebracht.

Aber cool war die Geschichte schon irgendwo. Eine Schlange, von der niemand wusste, ein Zauberer, der so mächtig war, dass er durch ein lausiges Buch von einer Hexe Besitz ergreifen konnte (und James' Mum war wirklich eine mächtige Hexe, das sollte schon was heißen) und Dad, der einfach so aus dem Sprechenden Hut ein Schwert herausziehen konnte und für Mum sein Leben geopfert hätte, wenn Dumbledores Phönix nicht aufgetaucht wäre. Wenn die Prüfung in Geschichte der Zauberei ihn danach gefragt hätte, dann hätte er bestimmt kein T geschrieben. Aber Binns konnte sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal daran erinnern, dass das mal passiert war. Bestimmt hatte er sogar die ganze Schlacht von Hogwarts komplett verpennt. Nur zum Unterricht kam er jedes Mal rechtzeitig, aber sicherlich nur, weil der immer um genau die gleiche Zeit war. Andere Fächer wurden immer wieder hin und hergeschoben, aber Geschichte der Zauberei nicht.

„Habt ihr denn keine schönen Geschichten aus Hogwarts?", fragte Lily jetzt betreten. Sie mochte die Geschichte über die Kammer des Schreckens verständlicherweise nicht. Nicht zuletzt, weil sie sehr gerne Tagebuch schrieb (ziemlich langweiliges Zeug, James hatte das Tagebuch ein paar Mal aus seinem Versteck geholt, um zu erfahren, ob seine Schwester irgendetwas Interessantes erlebt hatte. Aber Lily dachte sich meistens nur Geschichten über ihre Lieblingspuppe Evelyn aus.) „Immer wäre fast einer von euch gestorben. Ich dachte, es hat euch dort so gut gefallen?", fragte sie verwirrt.

„Aber natürlich waren da auch schöne Geschichten, Süße", beeilte Onkel Ron sich zu sagen und tätschelte Lily den Arm. „Da waren ganz tolle Geschichten, nicht wahr?" Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen schaute er die anderen Erwachsenen an. „Wie wäre es mit … hmm …" Er kratzte sich an seinem Bart, aber ihm schien nicht wirklich etwas einzufallen.

„Ich weiß was", sagte Tante Hermine erfreut und drückte aufmunternd Lilys andere Hand. „Wie wäre es mit dem echten Troll?"

Rons Augen leuchteten auf. „Oh, ja, der echte Troll, der ist gut."

„Was für ein echter Troll?", fragte Mum verwirrt und schaute von Dad zu Onkel Ron. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Wann seid ihr einem Troll begegnet? Ihr meint doch nicht etwa Gwarp, oder?"

„Nein, nein, ich meine einen echten Troll", erwiderte Tante Hermine und lächelte Onkel Ron und Dad rührselig an. „Es war in der ersten Klasse, deshalb weißt du vielleicht nichts davon, Ginny", sagte sie zu Mum, die nickte. „Es war an Halloween. Ich war damals totunglücklich, weil ich keine Freunde hatte und mich schrecklich alleine gefühlt hab und weil Ron mich beleidigt hat, weil ich so viel gelernt habe."

„Nein!", sagte Lily und starrte Onkel Ron entsetzt an. Auch Rose warf ihrem Vater einen überraschten Blick zu. James musste zugeben, dass er sich auch etwas wunderte. Er hatte gedacht, dass Dad, Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine schon immer befreundet gewesen waren. Onkel Ron neckte Tante Hermine manchmal zwar wegen ihrer Lernwut, aber er war auch immer unheimlich stolz auf alles, was sie geschafft hatte. James konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass das mal anders gewesen sein sollte.

„Ihr müsst verstehen, ich war schon ziemlich besserwisserisch damals und ich wollte unbedingt die Beste sein, um zu beweisen, dass ich als Muggelgeborene in Hogwarts genauso viel zu suchen hatte wie alle anderen auch", erklärte Tante Hermine mit sanfter Stimme. „Und ich hab deinen Onkel manchmal korrigiert, wenn er im Unterricht was falsch gemacht hat, obwohl er mich nicht darum gebeten hat, deshalb war er verständlicherweise ein bisschen sauer, Lil."

Onkel Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich war ein Idiot, Hermine, das kannst du ruhig sagen. Ich war genervt und hab was Blödes gesagt und du hast das leider gehört. Es war nicht fair von mir."

„Und wo war jetzt der Troll?", unterbrach James ungeduldig seinen Onkel. Er kannte seinen Onkel und seine Tante, wenn sie gegenseitig die Schuld auf sich nahmen für Sachen, die sie vor Ewigkeiten falsch gemacht hatten, dann würden sie nie erfahren, wie die Geschichte ausging.

„Es war wie gesagt Halloween", erzählte Dad jetzt weiter und James seufzte erleichtert. Dad ließ sich nicht ganz so schnell ablenken. „Und es gab ein großes Festessen. Wir haben uns alle nichts Böses gedacht, als plötzlich irgendjemand in die Große Halle gerannt kam und gesagt hat, dass ein Troll im Schloss war. Wir sollten natürlich alle in unsere Schlafsäle gehen, wo wir in Sicherheit waren und die Lehrer sollten sich um den Troll kümmern, aber Ron und ich haben uns daran erinnert, dass Hermine sich in irgendeinem Klo eingeschlossen hatte und wir wollten natürlich nicht, dass sie dem Troll in die Arme läuft."

Onkel Ron nickte bekräftigend. „Ich hätte mir das nie verziehen, wenn ihr was passiert wäre, nur weil sie wegen mir so traurig war." Tante Hermine lächelte ihn so verliebt an, dass James die Augen verdrehen musste. Aber Lily seufzte verzückt. Sie liebte Liebesgeschichten.

„Richtig", fuhr Dad fort. „Wir haben uns also zum Mädchenklo geschlichen, und wen haben wir da im Gang gesehen?"

„Den Troll, oder?", rief Hugo aufgeregt. Mum lachte wegen seiner Begeisterung.

Dad nickte. „Ganz genau. Wir hatten Glück, dass wir ihn im nächsten Zimmer ohne große Probleme einschließen konnten. Wir waren richtig stolz auf uns."

„Blöd nur, dass sie ihn in genau dem Klo eingeschlossen haben, in dem ich war", warf Tante Hermine augenverdrehend ein. Lily schnappte nach Luft. Obwohl er wusste, dass natürlich alles gut ausgegangen war, war auch James neugierig, wie es weiterging. Ihm war letztes Jahr sowas spannendes leider nicht passiert.

„Das ist uns auch schnell aufgefallen", erwiderte Dad grinsend. „Deshalb sind wir auch gleich hinterher und haben uns auf den Troll gestürzt, um ihn fertig zu machen. Dann waren auch schon die Lehrer da und haben sich um den Rest gekümmert. Aber seitdem sind wir Freunde. Man kann einfach nicht sowas gefährliches machen und danach noch böse aufeinander sein."

„Krass", sagte Hugo begeistert und James musste ihm zustimmen.

„Aber wieso war ein Troll in Hogwarts?", wollte Rose wissen und schaute fragend zu James. „Das ist doch nicht normal, oder?" Sie kam erst dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts und war natürlich richtig neugierig auf die Schule.

Er schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Ich hab letztes Jahr keinen gesehen." Wäre aber cool gewesen.

„Oh, einer der Professoren stand unter dem Einfluss von Voldemort und hat gehofft, dass der Troll Ablenkung genug ist, um an den Stein der Weisen ranzukommen", erklärte Dad und schaute dann stirnrunzelnd zu Tante Hermine und Onkel Ron. „Ist aber schon irgendwo bescheuert, oder? Er hätte es doch auch an jedem anderen Tag versuchen können. War ja nicht so, als ob einer der Lehrer den Eingang bewacht hätte."

Onkel Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. „Voldemort war schon manchmal ziemlich dramatisch, das musst du zugeben, Harry. Wie mit dem Trimagischen Turnier. Crouch hätte ja auch deine Zahnbürste in einen Portschlüssel verwandeln können, da hättest du dich nicht erst durchs ganze Turnier kämpfen müssen, um an den Trimagischen Pokal zu kommen."

Dad legte stirnrunzelnd den Kopf schief. „Da hast du eigentlich Recht", murmelte er überrascht.

„Aber dann hättest du nie gegen einen Drachen kämpfen können, Onkel Harry", wandte Hugo ein. „Das war doch echt cool."

Dad lachte. „Naja, ich hätte eigentlich drauf verzichten können." Das konnte James nun überhaupt nicht nachvollziehen. Das war doch eine der beeindruckendsten Geschichten, die er überhaupt auf Lager hatte!

„Aber der Troll war wichtig", wandte Mum grinsend ein. „Sonst wärt ihr vielleicht keine Freunde geworden." Onkel Ron und Tante Hermine lächelten sich schon wieder so verliebt an und James stöhnte auf. War ihnen das gar nicht peinlich? Einen Moment später wünschte er sich allerdings, er hätte die Klappe gehalten, denn seine Mutter warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. „Glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dein T vergessen hätte, junger Mann!"

Scheiße!

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hab die Geschichte mit dem Troll nur aus dem Gedächtnis geschrieben, weil ich das erste Buch nicht zur Hand habe und erinnere mich nur dunkel an die Geschichte mit dem Troll. Ich meine aber, dass es weniger spektakulär war als im Film und Harry und Ron sich nur auf den Troll gestürzt, aber nicht gezaubert haben. Etwaige Fehler bitte ich zu entschuldigen, das Trio erinnert sich nach so langer Zeit eben genauso unscharf an die Geschichte wie ich ;).


	21. U für UNEHRLICHKEIT

„Entschuldige, dass ich so spät komme, ich hab noch meinen Aufsatz für Zauberkunst fertig schreiben müssen. Nicki wollte ihren eigentlich auch schreiben, aber die war überhaupt nicht zu finden. Und dann musste ich dich noch suchen. Wollten wir uns nicht im Raum der Wünsche treffen?"

Louis schaute von dem Quidditchmagazin auf, das er in dem spärlich beleuchteten Geheimgang mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs gelesen hatte. Er hielt Annie seine Hand hin, die sie sofort ergriff, und zog sie zu sich auf das Kissen, das er kleingezaubert und aus dem Gryffindorturm hatte mitgehen lassen. Kalter Stein war auf Dauer überraschenderweise nicht sehr bequem. „Ja, wollten wir, aber der Raum war leider schon besetzt und du weißt doch, er kann immer nur für eine Sache genutzt werden."

„Schade", murmelte Annie enttäuscht und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. „Dort ist es viel gemütlicher."

„Wenn's dir hilft, dann hänge ich demnächst eine Liste aus, damit jeder sich eintragen kann", erwiderte Louis pampig.

Annie richtete sich auf und schaute ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Alles okay? Es tut mir Leid, dass du warten musstest, ich hab die Zeit vergessen-"

„Ist schon gut", unterbrach Louis sie, aber er wusste selbst, dass es nicht ehrlich klang. „So ist das eben, wenn wir uns heimlich treffen, wir müssen nehmen, was wir kriegen können."

„Darum geht's?", fragte sie und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich dachte, dir machen diese Heimlichkeiten Spaß."

„Für ein paar Wochen vielleicht, aber das mit uns geht jetzt seit vier Monaten. Und wir haben doch eigentlich keinen Grund dafür, oder? Es ist nicht wie bei Vic und Ted. Die wollten ungestört sein und haben das deshalb den halben Sommer unter Verschluss gehalten, aber das Problem haben wir nicht. Nicht in Hogwarts." Zur allgemeinen Überraschung hatte Ted Victoire letzten September auf dem Bahnhof geküsst. Auch wenn immer alle gescherzt hatte, dass sie mal heiraten würden, weil Victoire sich als kleines Mädchen mit all den Hochzeiten um sie herum darauf fixiert hatte, hatte doch keiner geglaubt, dass aus den beiden wirklich mal ein Paar werden würde.

Und als Annie, nachdem sie sich endlich geküsst hatten nach Monaten, in denen sich das bereits angebahnt hatte, ihm vorgeschlagen hatte, erstmal niemandem etwas von ihnen zu erzählen, damit sie sehen konnten, wohin das Ganze führen würde, hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht. Eine heimliche Affäre klang ganz verlockend im Hogwartstrott, ganz besonders jetzt, wo sie in der sechsten Klasse waren und die Lehrer noch mehr Arbeit als vor den ZAGs vor ihnen auftürmten. Und es machte auch Spaß, sich heimlich in dunklen Ecken und Geheimgängen zu küssen, ohne dass jemand davon wusste. Aber mittlerweile war er diese Heimlichtuerei leid.

Sie hatten nichts zu verbergen. Annie war Dominiques beste Freundin, seine ganze Familie hatte sie gern. Und vier Monate war schon eine lange Zeit in ihrem Alter. Seine letzte Freundin hatte ihn nach drei Monaten sitzen lassen, ohne eine Erklärung. Später hatte sie ihm unter Tränen erzählt, dass die Clique von Mädchen, zu denen sie unbedingt hatte gehören wollen, ihr gesagt hatte, sie müsse unbedingt mit ihm Schluss machen, sonst würde sie nicht aufgenommen. Und er würde nicht zu ihrem Image passen. Dabei war nur eines der anderen Mädchen in ihn verknallt. (Was er aber nie erwidern würde, weil er diese oberflächliche blöde Kuh nicht ausstehen konnte.)

Er hatte sich ein paar Mal mit anderen Mädchen getroffen, aber gefunkt hatte es nie. Erst zwischen Annie und ihm. Was sie beide mehr als überrascht hatte. Annie war bereits seit der ersten Klasse mit Dominique befreundet und Louis hatte sie zwar gemocht, aber auch nicht weiter beachtet, weil er seine eigenen Freunde hatte. Aber im letzten Sommer hatte Dominique viel obsessiver als sonst Quidditch trainiert, weil sie gehofft hatte, die Kapitänin zu werden, und hatte oft vergessen, dass Annie zu Besuch kommen würde. Und so hatte Louis sich viel mit ihr unterhalten, weil Victoire ihre ganze Freizeit bei Ted verbracht hatte. Und er war überrascht gewesen, was für einen guten Sinn für Humor sie hatte und wie sarkastisch sie sein konnte und wie viel Spaß es machte, mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Dominique hatte eine sehr einnehmende Persönlichkeit und es war kein Wunder, dass sie Annie häufig überschattete.

Annie hatte sich erst sicher sein wollen, dass das zwischen ihnen etwas Ernstes war, bevor besonders Dominique davon erfuhr. Sie hatte sich immer lustig gemacht über die ganzen Mädchen, die in Louis verknallt waren, was in ihrem Schlafsaal mindestens drei waren. (Das war sein Veela-Anteil, dafür konnte er nichts, okay? Und es war ja nicht so, als ob er diese ganzen Mädchen ermutigte. Wenn er sich mit ihnen getroffen und kein Interesse an einer weiteren Verabredung hatte, hatte er ihnen das immer klar gesagt. Und dass Natalie auch im selben Schlafsaal schlief, das war wirklich nicht sein Fehler. Sie hatte ihn verlassen, nicht umgekehrt, und er würde den Teufel tun und jemanden zurückzunehmen, der ihn so eiskalt hatte fallen lassen können. Dass sie das jetzt bereute, was nicht seine Schuld.) Und Annie als seine Freundin würde es bestimmt auch nicht leicht haben als die Freundin von dem Jungen, den die Hälfte der Mädchen haben wollten.

Aber dieses Versteckspiel machte es auch nicht besser. Er wollte beim Essen neben ihr sitzen können. Im Gemeinschaftsraum auf einem Sofa mit ihr zusammen lernen, nicht mit einem Tisch zwischen ihnen, während er so tun musste, als ob sie ihn nicht wirklich interessierte.

Er kannte seine Zwillingsschwester, je länger sie vor ihr verheimlichten, dass sie zusammen waren, desto mehr würde Dominique an die Decke gehen. Schlimm genug, dass Victoire sie vor zwei Wochen gesehen hatte, wie sie aus dem Raum der Wünsche gekommen waren und ihnen keine glaubwürde Ausrede eingefallen war. Glücklicherweise wusste sie, wann sie sich einmischen musste und wann es besser für sie war, sich herauszuhalten (außerdem hatten sie beide Erpressungsmaterial durch ihre verheimlichten Beziehungen, also waren sie in einer Pattsituation und sie waren nicht so blöd, als Erstes zu petzen). Aber Dominique würde ernsthaft verletzt sein, auch wenn das beide nicht beabsichtigten. Sie war empfindlicher, als man glaubte, wenn man nur ihre harte Schale kannte.

Und um ehrlich zu sein, wollte Louis es einfach hinter sich bringen und dieses Damoklesschwert, das mittlerweile dauernd über ihm zu schweben schien, endlich loswerden.

„Ich will einfach nicht, dass es alle wissen", sagte Annie schließlich leise. „Die anderen Mädchen werden wütend sein, weil du dank mir nicht mehr zu haben bist und Nicki …"

„Du weißt, dass wir Nickis Reaktion nicht ändern werden, egal, wann wir es ihr sagen", gab Louis zu bedenken.

„Dann ist das doch auch kein Grund, es ihr sofort zu sagen. Wir können einen guten Moment abpassen und-"

„Aber es wird nie einen guten Moment geben. Sie wird immer sauer sein und je länger wir warten, desto schlimmer wird es! Wann willst du es ihr denn sagen? An unserem Jahrestag? Nach unserer Hochzeit? Wie lange willst du damit davonkommen?"

Annie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. „Du denkst, dass das so lange zwischen uns halten wird?", fragte sie. Ein großes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und Louis konnte gar nicht anders, als es zu erwidern, auch wenn er das eigentlich gar nicht hatte sagen wollen.

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht." Er schluckte. „Aber … du willst doch nicht Schluss machen. Und ich auch nicht." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Und ich hab langsam die Schnauze voll, mich immer im Halbdunkeln zu treffen und mir Ausreden für die halbe Welt auszudenken, wo ich so lange war."

Annie seufzte und lehnte den Kopf wieder an seine Schulter. Er hielt immer noch ihre Hand und strich mit dem Daumen über ihren Handrücken. „Ich weiß. Ich will's ja eigentlich auch nicht verstecken. Aber … ich hab einfach Angst, okay? Nicki ist meine beste Freundin und ich will nicht, dass sie … dass sie …"

„Hey", erwiderte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn. „Du kennst doch Nicki. Sie ist launisch und sie explodiert leicht, aber sie wird sich daran gewöhnen und sie wird sich für uns freuen." Er hoffte nur, dass Annie sich nicht von ihm trennen wollte. Er wusste, dass er gegen seine Schwester keine Chance hatte, sollte diese Annie vor die Wahl stellen. Ganz egal, wie sehr sie sich auch mochten, eine sechsjährige Freundschaft war mehr wert, als eine viermonatige Beziehung. So sollte es auch sein. Doch er hoffte, dass die Beziehung noch lange hielt und wollte so ein wunderbares Mädchen wie Annie nicht verlieren, nur weil seine Schwester zu wütend war, um ihnen zu verzeihen.

„Ich hoffe es", erwiderte Annie unsicher. Sie schluckte und atmete dann tief durch. „Okay, pass auf. Wir haben diese Woche in Alte Runen einen schweren Test, aber danach sagen wir's ihr. Dieses Wochenende noch. Vielleicht nach dem Quidditchtraining, dann hat sie nicht mehr genug Energie, um sich aufzuregen."

Er lachte. „Okay. Gut. Wobei ich nicht glaube, dass das was hilft, du hast doch auch gesehen, wie oft sie sich mit Davies nach dem Training gestritten hat." Annie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie streitet sich immer mit Steven, das hat nichts zu sagen, das weißt du."

„Stimmt. Okay, also dieses Wochenende." Dann hatte diese Lügerei endlich ein Ende.

Natürlich kam es dann ganz anders. Einen Tag, bevor sie es Dominique sagen konnten, platzte die in den Raum der Wünsche, als Louis und Annie schon nicht mehr alle Klamotten anhatten, mit denen sie gekommen waren. Und er hatte Recht gehabt, Dominique war sowohl wütend, als auch enttäuscht und verletzt und wenn sie sich so fühlte, dann konnte sie so laut schreien, dass selbst die Maulende Myrthe schnellstens das Weite suchte. Sogar Steven Davies, der zufällig vorbeikam, machte sofort wieder kehrt.

Aber er hatte auch Recht gehabt damit, dass Dominique sich irgendwann beruhigte und die Beziehung akzeptierte und sich für sie freute. Und wenn er gezwungen wer zu sagen, wer am meisten unter ihrer Trennung nach ihrem Schulabschluss zu leiden hatte, als Louis die Welt sehen wollte und Annie nicht, da würde er ohne zu zögern sagen, dass es Dominique war.

**TBC…**


	22. V für VORURTEILE

Rose hatte in ihrem Leben viel mit Vorurteilen zu tun. Als kleines Kind waren sie meist positiv gewesen, auch wenn ihr völlig unbekannte Leute auf der Straße begegnet waren und Sachen über ihre Familie hatten wissen wollen, von denen Rose keine Ahnung hatte. Aber diese Leute waren eigentlich fast immer nett gewesen, wenn auch etwas aufdringlich. Manchmal waren zwar auch welche dabei, die einige unschöne Dinge über ihre Mutter und ihre Großeltern sagten, aber wenn ihr Dad dabei war, dann kamen diese Menschen nie lange zu Wort und suchten lieber früher als später das Weite.

In Hogwarts sah es da schon etwas anders aus. Sie war glücklicherweise nicht die erste Weasley ihrer Generation, und Victoire und besonders James (der die Aufmerksamkeit wirklich in vollen Zügen genoss, obwohl er selbst doch gar nichts dafür getan hatte) hatten das große Interesse der anderen Schüler schon abgefangen.

Am negativsten waren ihre Erfahrungen mit Vorurteilen allerdings immer dann, wenn sie mit Scorpius in Berührung kam. Wie bei den Weasleys reichte es meistens, wenn Leute seinen Nachnamen hörten, aber bei ihm reagierten die Leute selten erfreut, sondern häufig nur mit Misstrauen. Und was Rose am meisten erschütterte war, dass ihr Dad einer der Schlimmsten war. Er hatte seine Meinung über die Malfoys und ganz egal, was Al oder Rose oder sogar ihre Mum zu ihm sagten, ihr Dad blieb stur dabei, dass man Malfoys nicht trauen konnte und dass aus dieser Familie nie etwas Gutes hervorgekommen war. Rose hatte ihren Dad in dieser Hinsicht nie ganz verstanden, selbst nachdem ihre Mum ihr einmal erzählt hatte, wie Scorpius' Dad sich häufig in Hogwarts aufgeführt hatte und was Bellatrix Lestrange auf dem Anwesen der Malfoys mit ihr gemacht hatte, ohne dass jemand eingeschritten wäre … okay, es war nachvollziehbar, warum ihr Dad so eine schlechte Meinung über die Familie hatte. Aber wenn er sich die Mühe gemacht hätte, seine Vorurteile nur für fünf Minuten zu vergessen und sich mit Scorpius wie mit einem normalen Menschen zu unterhalten, dann hätte er gesehen, dass Scorpius seine Vorurteile in keinster Weise bestätigte.

Es hatte Jahre gedauert, bis ihr Dad Scorpius wirklich akzeptiert hatte und dazu war eine unerwartete Schwangerschaft nötig gewesen.

Aber mittlerweile verstanden die beiden sich wirklich gut. Sie waren beide Fans der Chudley Cannons und konnten stundenlang über das Team fachsimpeln. Und sie tauschten gerne Kochrezepte aus (Rose hatte leider das miserable Talent ihrer Mutter in der Küche geerbt). Und manchmal aßen Scorpius und ihr Dad im Ministerium gemeinsam zu Mittag, wenn sie sich in der Kantine begegneten. Es hatte lange gedauert, aber die Weasleys und Malfoys waren Roses liebstes Beispiel dafür, was passieren konnte, wenn man sich nicht von Vorurteilen leiten ließ und den echten Menschen kennen lernte. Die Weasleys hatten das schon immer gewusst, was Muggel und muggelstämmige Zauberer betraf, nur bei konservativen Reinblütern hatte es etwas länger gedauert. Und auch wenn Scorpius' Großeltern sie nie als Familienmitglied akzeptieren würden, so war wenigstens ihr Schwiegervater immer nett und höflich zu ihr und schien sie wirklich zu mögen.

Aber das merkwürdigste Erlebnis, das ihr jemals in Verbindung mit Vorurteilen passiert war, hatte mit alldem nichts zu tun. Es war nicht einmal in der Zauberwelt gewesen. Doch wenn sie später irgendjemand bat, etwas zu Vorurteilen zu sagen, dann war es diese Geschichte, die ihr immer zuerst einfiel.

Sie arbeitete seit zwei Jahren in Vollzeit als Heilerin und weil sie eine der Neuen war, wurden ihr häufig die Schichten zugeteilt, die andere nicht sonderlich mochten, zum Beispiel die Nachtschicht an Wochenenden. Rose liebte ihre Arbeit und diese Dienste wurden besonders gut bezahlt, also hatte sie nicht allzu viel dagegen. Nur dass sie an zwei von vier Wochenenden im Monat nicht viel Zeit mit Scorpius und ihren beiden kleinen Kindern Diana und Aiden verbringen konnte. Das war zwar schade, aber zumindest waren sie alle daran gewöhnt.

Jetzt war es Montagmorgen und Rose zog sich gerade im Umkleideraum um, um es vielleicht sogar noch zum Frühstück mit ihrer Familie zu schaffen, bevor die Kinder in den Kindergarten und Scorpius ins Ministerium musste. Es war ihr letzter Dienst gewesen und sie hatte endlich eine Woche frei, nachdem sie sechs Nächte lang durchgearbeitet hatte. Dementsprechend erschlagen fühlte sie sich und sah auch danach aus. Ihre schulterlangen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und sie hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen. Nachdem sie ihre schlichte weiße Bluse zugeknöpft und in ihre zu engen Jeans gestopft hatte, die noch aus der Zeit vor ihren Schwangerschaften stammte (sie hatte eigentlich eine passendere kaufen wollen, aber keine Zeit dazu gefunden und alle anderen waren dreckig oder kaputt) trug sie etwas roten Lippenstift auf, um sich nicht ganz so schäbig zu fühlen. Ihre Haare zu kämmen hatte leider keinen Sinn, das wusste sie aus schmerzhafter Erfahrung.

Gerade als sie nach ihrer Handtasche griff, klingelte ihr Handy.

„Ich bin gleich da", sagte sie sofort, nachdem sie Scorpius' Namen auf dem Display gesehen hatte. „Ich muss mir nur noch meine Schuhe anziehen."

„Deswegen rufe ich an", erwiderte ihr Mann mit gestresster Stimme. Im Hintergrund konnte sie ein Gebrüll hören, zu dem nur ihr vierjähriger Sohn fähig war. Rose seufzte. Das fing ja gut an. „Wir haben Aidens Lieblingscornflakes nicht mehr und er weigert sich was anderes zu essen. Seit fünf Minuten liegt er auf dem Boden und brüllt sich die Seele aus dem Leib." Anfangs hatten sie noch versucht, Aiden zu beruhigen, wenn er diese Phasen hatte, mittlerweile ignorierten sie ihn nur noch und warteten, bis er sich heiser gebrüllt hatte und ihnen in einem normalen Tonfall sagte, was das Problem war. Diana war da glücklicherweise viel genügsamer und störte sich auch nicht an dem Theater ihres kleinen Bruders. Meistens war sie sowieso diejenige, auf die Aiden am besten hörte und sie war noch nicht dahintergekommen, dass sie das eigentlich sehr gut für ihre eigenen Zwecke missbrauchen könnte. „Er weigert sich, irgendetwas anderes zu essen. Könntest du beim nächsten Supermarkt vorbei gehen und noch welche kaufen? Ich würde ja selbst gehen, aber ich kann die beiden nicht allein lassen und …"

„Schon gut", unterbrach Rose ihn seufzend und warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, während sie in ihre Ballerinas schlüpfte. „Um die Ecke hat schon einer auf, da kann ich hingehen."

„Merlin sei Dank", seufzte Scorpius erleichtert und konnte gerade noch ein „Ich liebe dich" unterbringen, bevor er lautstark „Aiden!", brüllte und das Gespräch beendete.

Rose starrte kopfschüttelnd auf das Handy, bevor sie ihre Handtasche aus dem Spint nahm und auf dem Muggelweg das Krankenhaus verließ. Die Straßen waren gefüllt mit Leuten, die frühmorgens zur Arbeit eilten und Rose war wie immer dankbar dafür, dass sie um diese Zeit nicht die U-Bahn nehmen und sich wie eine Ölsardine fühlen musste. Aber sie war geübt, sich in großen Menschenmassen schnell fortzubewegen und ein paar Minuten später erreichte sie den Supermarkt.

Es war glücklicherweise nicht viel los und sie fand Aidens Cornflakes nach einigem Suchen auch. Nach einigem Überlegen nahm sie auch noch eine kleine Packung ihrer Lieblingsschokokekse, die sie hoffentlich vor dem Rest ihrer Familie verstecken konnte, damit die ihr nicht alles wegaßen (es war nicht das erste Mal, dass das passiert war). Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und stellte erfreut fest, dass sie gut in der Zeit lag und sich nicht allzu sehr hetzen musste. Es würde Aidens Charakter bilden, wenn er mal zehn Minuten auf etwas warten musste, das er wollte. (Als Erziehungsmaßnahme wäre es wahrscheinlich besser, ihm die Cornflakes gar nicht zu bringen, aber dann wäre er so tief enttäuscht dass er seine ganze Kindergartengruppe mit seiner Stimmung herunterziehen würde und das wollte sie den armen anderen Kindern nach dem letzten Debakel nicht zumuten.)

Die Selbstbedienungskassen waren (natürlich) alle defekt, also steuerte sie die einzige Kassiererin an, die es gab. Sie wäre fast mit einer ältlichen Frau zusammengestoßen, die nur einen Salatkopf in der Hand hielt. Sie hatte eine weiße Haube auf dem Kopf und ein altmodisches bis zum Kragen zugeknöpftes Kleid. Rose trat rasch einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ ihr den Vortritt, da die Frau ihr sowieso einen Schritt voraus war.

„Geh'n Sie ruhig, ich hab's nicht so eilig", sagte Rose höflich lächelnd. Die Minute hatte sie noch übrig. „Ich geh eh gleich schlafen." Sie freute sich schon auf ihr großes kuscheliges Bett, wo sie in Ruhe schlafen konnte, wenn alle anderen aus dem Haus waren.

Die Frau, die sie bisher nur höflich gemustert hatte, riss die Augen auf und runzelte dann abschätzig die Stirn. Sie räusperte sich. „Sie müssen ja wissen", sagte sie bedeutungsschwer, „warum Sie erst jetzt ins Bett gehen."

Rose konnte sich gerade noch ein überraschtes Lachen verkneifen. Hielt diese Frau sie etwa für eine Prostituierte? Mit ihren schlecht sitzenden Klamotten und ihrer nicht vorhandenen Frisur und ihren dunklen Ringen unter den Augen? Sie fühlte sich alles andere als sexy und nach sechs Nachtdiensten sah sie bestimmt auch nicht gerade sexy aus. Selbst Scorpius würde sie in dieser Situation nicht anlügen und etwas anderes behaupten.

Aber diese Frau hielt sie wirklich für eine Prostituierte? So skandalös, wie diese Frau sie anblickte, konnte sie zu keinem anderen Schluss kommen. Und Rose hatte wirklich keine Lust, sich damit nach zehn Stunden harter Arbeit auch noch auseinanderzusetzen. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass man gegen solche Leute schwer ankam. Aber sie konnte wenigstens ein kleines bisschen Spaß haben.

Sie seufzte schwer und sagte vertraulich zu der Frau: „Irgendwie muss man sein Essen ja verdienen."

Die Augen der Frau weiteten sich noch mehr und sie schnappte tatsächlich nach Luft, bevor sie wirklich einen Schritt nach hinten machte, um mehr Platz zwischen sich und Rose zu bringen. Sie musterte Rose mit dem gleichen Blick, den Lucius Malfoy bei ihrem ersten Treffen aufgesetzt hatte (und der nie wieder verschwunden war).

Dass es solche Leute überhaupt noch gab! Rose überlegte einen Moment, ob sie die ganze Sache noch weiter ausreizen sollte, aber sie war todmüde und hatte einen kleinen Jungen zu Hause, der sehnsüchtig auf seine Cornflakes wartete und diese Frau wäre am Ende noch im Stande, die Polizei wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses zu rufen.

Also lächelte sie stattdessen das Lächeln, das sie für besonders schwierige Patienten reserviert hatte und fügte hinzu: „Wissen Sie, die Nächte im Krankenhaus sind wirklich nicht einfach."

Sie konnte richtiggehend sehen, wie erleichtert die Frau war und wie sich die ganze Spannung von ihrem Körper löste. „Das glaube ich", sagte die Frau in einem wahnsinnig verständnisvollen Tonfall und kam wieder näher. Freundlich tätschelte sie Rose den Arm. „Aber es ist ein gutes Werk, das Sie tun."

Rose biss sich auf die Lippe und nickte so würdevoll wie möglich.

Fünf Minuten später apparierte sie in ihr Wohnzimmer, wo Scorpius und die Kinder mittlerweile gesittet am Küchentisch saßen. Aiden stürzte sich jedoch sofort auf sie und riss ihr die Cornflakesschachtel aus der Hand. Scorpius stand auf und küsste sie liebevoll auf die Wange.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er besorgt, als er ihren bedröppelten Gesichtsausdruck sah.

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte sie tonlos. „Ich wurde gerade für eine Prostituierte gehalten."

Scorpius musterte sie überrascht, fing an zu grinsen und schlang dann einen Arm um ihre Hüfte. „Hoffentlich high-end. Ein Malfoy gibt sich nicht mit Sonderpreisen ab."

Rose verdrehte die Augen und boxte ihn in den Arm, bevor sie ihn umarmte. „Du bist unmöglich", sagte sie zärtlich und atmete mit geschlossenen Augen sein Aftershave ein. Sie könnte sofort in seinen Armen einschlafen.

„Hey, immerhin bin ich mit einer Prostituierten verheiratet!", widersprach er lachend. „So jemand toleranten musst du erstmal finden!"

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte ist meiner Mutter vor Jahren genauso passiert und wir alle amüsieren uns immer sehr, wenn sie zur Sprache kommt, deshalb wollte ich sie auch hier einbauen und Rose ihren Spaß lassen.


	23. W für WERWÖLFE

Nachdenklich starrte Ted Lupin auf den Fingernagel seines linken Daumens, den er nach Belieben verlängern und verkürzen konnte. Seit er vor siebenundzwanzig angefangen hatte, in der Zaubertrankabteilung des Mungos anzufangen, wurde er als Metamorphmagus intensiv untersucht und studiert. Tausende verschiedene Tests wurden mit seinem Blut gemacht und als seine Kinder ebenfalls als Metamorphmagi auf die Welt gekommen waren, hatte er auch manchmal die Entnahme des Bluts von Dora und Remus erlaubt, aber auch nur einmal im Jahr und durch Bestechung mit Eis. Doch sowohl er als auch seine Kinder waren keine typischen Metamorphmagi, durch seinen Werwolfvater und Victoires Veelagene und keiner konnte sich wirklich sicher sein, wie diese ganzen Faktoren zusammenwirkten. Normalerweise waren alle Kinder von Werwölfen ebenfalls Werwölfe, aber er nicht und das konnte nur daran liegen, dass er ein Metamorphmagus war.

Leider waren Metamorphmagi extrem selten und die wenigsten waren bereit, ihr Blut für Tests zur Verfügung zu stellen. Seine Großmutter hatte jahrelang Anfragen für seine Mum bekommen und sich immer geweigert, damit ihre Tochter sich nicht wie ein Zirkusobjekt fühlen musste. Genau dasselbe hatte sie gemacht, als Ted ein Kind gewesen war und selbst er hatte anfangs gezögert, sein Blut zur Verfügung zu stellen. Aber da er selbst die größte Kontrolle darüber hatte, was damit passierte, hatte er schließlich zugestimmt.

In all den Jahren, in denen sein Blut nun schon untersucht wurde, hatten sie einige neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen, bestehende Tränke verbessert und sogar unauffällig dafür gesorgt, dass HIV-Medikamente so sehr optimiert worden waren, dass die Krankheit mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit nicht ausbrechen würde. Die Muggelliaison, mit der sie in diesem Fall zusammengearbeitet hatten, bestehend aus einem Squib und drei weiteren Wissenschaftlern, die sehr lange gebraucht hatten, bis sie anerkannt hatten, dass es so etwas wie Magie gab, hatten dafür sogar den Nobelpreis erhalten und die Hälfte des Preisgeldes an das Mungos gespendet.

Ted hatte also schon einige Erfolge zu verbuchen und darauf war er auch wirklich stolz, aber das, weswegen er eigentlich diesen Weg eingeschlagen hatte, hatte er noch nicht geschafft, und das war, Werwölfe zu heilen. Durch eine zufällige Entdeckung vor zwei Jahren hatte er den Wolfsbanntrank soweit optimieren können, dass er mittlerweile auf Vorrat gebraut werden konnte und längst nicht mehr so teuer war. Aber Werwölfe verwandelten sich immer noch und diese Verwandlung war immer noch sehr kräftezehrend, auch wenn sie wirklich ungefährlich geworden waren und durch den Trank auch die Ansteckungsgefahr durch einen Biss nicht mehr existent war.

Aber seit dem Moment, in dem er erfahren hatte, dass sein Vater ein Werwolf gewesen war, hatte er davon geträumt, diese Menschen zu heilen und in all den Jahren, die er nun schon mit der Forschung zu diesem Thema zubrachte, hatte er immer noch nicht seinen heiß ersehnten Durchbruch geschafft.

Doch zumindest hatte er in seiner Zeit in der Zaubertrankabteilung so viel geschafft, dass er sich nicht mehr mit den alltäglichen Tränken herumschlagen musste, die häufig im Krankenhaus gebraucht wurden, wie zum Beispiel gegen Brandwunden, zu heftigen Schluckauf oder zum Schrumpfen von Gliedmaßen, sondern nur bei besonders heiklen Tränken gegen Leukämie, Gehirntumore und abgetrennte Gliedmaßen.

Die Tür ging auf und Ted sah von seinem Fingernagel auf. Als sein Kollege und guter Freund Nate hereinkam, seufzte Ted, schwang den Zauberstab und schickte das Präparat, auf dem er sein Blut mit Einhornblut hatte reagieren lassen, zurück in den Kühlschrank. Heute würde er keine neuen Erkenntnisse mehr erlangen, dazu war er zu frustriert und müde.

„Hey, Ted, du kennst unseren neuesten Bewerber schon?", fragte Nate, der eine Akte in der Hand hielt und ein Pergament studierte.

„Was?", fragte Ted müde und drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl herum.

„Ich komme gerade vom Chef, du weißt schon, weil ich neue Umhänge für uns haben wollte, und der hat mir unseren diesjährigen Bewerber gezeigt und erwähnt, dass der nicht nur ein Empfehlungsschreiben von Professor Erlberg aus der Schule hat, sondern auch von dir. Warst du in Hogwarts, ohne uns was davon zu sagen?"

Trotz der vielen Fortschritte, die sie in den letzten Jahren gemacht hatten, war ihre Abteilung nicht gerade sehr beliebt bei Hogwartsabsolventen, da sie wirklich viel Zeit und Arbeit abverlangte, und sie konnten meist von Glück sagen, wenn sie überhaupt einen Bewerber im Jahr bekamen. Und siebzig Prozent von ihnen warfen nach zwei Monaten sowieso meist das Handtuch. Nicht, dass Ted es ihnen übel nehmen konnte, die ersten Jahre waren wirklich nicht einfach. Aber es gab nichts, was er lieber tat als hier zu arbeiten.

„Du meinst Scott White?", erwiderte er. „Das ist doch Doras Freund. Letztes Jahr hatte er ein paar sehr gute Vorschläge zur Verwendung von Alraunensaft für die Haltbarkeit des Wolfbanntranks, das hab ich dir doch erzählt. Und er war in der Fußnote von meinem Artikel."

„Du willst, dass der Freund deiner Tochter bei uns arbeitet?", fragte Nate ungläubig und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bist du bescheuert, Lupin?"

„Wieso?", fragte Ted verständnislos. „Scott ist eines der größten Talente, die ich je gesehen hab. Er hat sowohl das Wissen, als auch die Leidenschaft und das Durchhaltevermögen. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, wie selten das ist."

„Ja, schon", erwiderte Nate schulterzuckend. „Aber was ist, wenn er und Dora sich trennen? Kannst du wirklich mit dem Typen arbeiten, der deinem kleinen Mädchen das Herz gebrochen hat?" Nate war zweimal geschieden, hatte aber keine Kinder. Stattdessen vergötterte er Teds Kinder, die Onkel Nate auch sehr gerne hatten. Besonders, weil er für sie immer die lustigsten Zaubertränke vorbereitete, wenn sie für die Blutabnahme ins Krankenhaus gekommen waren.

„Also zuerst mal unterschätzt du Doras Temperament. Wenn jemandem von ihnen beiden das Herz gebrochen wird, dann wohl eher Scott. Außerdem sind wir doch alle professionell und ich will einem jungen Mann nicht daran hindern, sein Talent bestmöglich zu entfalten, nur weil er sich in meine Tochter verliebt hat." Er war lange nicht begeistert von Scott gewesen, was absolut nichts mit Scott selbst zu tun hatte, sondern nur damit, dass sein kleines Mädchen viel zu schnell selbstständig wurde. Als er sich schließlich die Mühe gemacht hatte, Scott etwas besser kennen zu lernen, war er beeindruckt von dem jungen Mann gewesen und konnte seiner Tochter nur zu ihrer Wahl gratulieren. Die beiden wollten nach Hogwarts nichts überstürzen, Dora würde in ein Wohnheim ziehen, um an der Londoner Universität Astronomie zu studieren, während Scott mit einem Freund zusammenzog, aber so wie Ted das beurteilte, meinten die beiden es ernst miteinander. Und er hatte genug Beziehungen gesehen, die in Hogwarts angefangen hatten, um das beurteilen zu können. Die Hälfte seiner Familie hatte dort ihre zukünftigen Partner gefunden.

„Außerdem, du schaffst es auch, mit Hazel zusammenzuarbeiten, so schwer ist das auch nicht." Seit Ted hier arbeitete, hatten Nate und ihre gemeinsame Kollegin Hazel eine On/Off Beziehung. Die beiden konnten nicht wirklich miteinander, dazu waren ihre Persönlichkeiten zu explosiv, aber so richtig los kamen sie ebenfalls nie voneinander. Auch wenn sie mit seinen Scheidungen nichts zu tun gehabt hatte, waren sie danach unausweichlich wieder zusammen im Bett gelandet. Ted erinnerten die beiden manchmal an seine Schwägerin Dominique und ihren Mann Steven, die beiden schienen auch mehr zu streiten und sich zu beleidigen, als normal zu kommunizieren, aber zur Überraschung aller waren sie seit neun Jahren verheiratet und hatten mittlerweile sogar ein Kind und waren immer noch glücklich und zufrieden.

„Jaah, schon, aber das ist Hazel, das ist was anderes."

Ted grinste. „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Scott verdient eine faire Chance. Und er hat wirklich was auf dem Kasten. Er hatte jedes Jahr ein Ohnegleichen und Erlberg hat gesagt, so einen guten Vielsafttrank wie seinen hat er seit Jahren nicht gesehen. Sogar sein Felix Felicis war mehr als passabel und du weißt, wie schwer der ist."

„Wem sagst du das", seufzte Nate. Vor Jahren hatten die Heiler eine Studie zur Behandlung von manisch Depressiven machen und Felix Felicis einsetzen wollten. Selbst sie als Experten hatten große Probleme und mussten zweimal neu anfangen, bis sie ihn wirklich gut hingekriegt hatten. Nate sah Teds entschlossenes Gesicht und klappte die Akte zu. „Also schön. Wenn du dir so sicher mit ihm bist … aber wenn er Dora weh tut, dann tu ich ihm weh. Tränke für Impotenz und Haarausfall sind meine Spezialität."

Ted sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Wieso das denn?"

**TBC…**

 


	24. X für Xmal

Seit die Weasleys denken konnten, bekamen sie einen selbstgestrickten Pullover zu Weihnachten. Anfangs waren sie auch alle ziemlich begeistert, jeder bekam eine andere Farbe und weil sie noch nicht lesen konnten, war es schön, den Anfangsbuchstaben seines Namens erkennen zu können. Manchmal experimentierte ihre Mutter auch mit dem Motiv. Charlie bekam ein Jahr einen etwas gequetschten Drachen, weil seine Mutter das Muster nicht ganz so gut stricken konnte wie sie gehofft hatte. Als Ron Fan der Chudley Cannons wurde, bekam er einen orangenen Pullover mit dem Vereinslogo, was seiner Mutter im Vergleich zu dem Drachen fantastisch geglückt war. Ron trug den Pullover zwei Monate lang jeden Tag. Dann wuchs er allerdings plötzlich mehrere Zentimeter und der Pullover passte ihm nicht mehr.

Aber weil sie wirklich jedes Jahr ohne Unterbrechung einen Pullover bekamen und ihre Mutter sich nach einer Weile mehr oder weniger auf ihre Anfangsbuchstaben und die immer gleichen Farben beschränkte, wurde es langweilig. Besonders, als sie nicht mehr so schnell wuchsen und ihnen die Pullover aus dem Vorjahr immer noch passten und es ihnen so vorkam, als würden sie jedes Jahr den gleichen Pullover bekommen. Fred und George machten sich häufig einen Spaß daraus, die Pullover zu tauschen und die Lehrer so zu verwirren. Ron schenkte seine Pullover gerne Dobby. Er war noch keinem begegnet, der sich so unbändig über ein Geschenk gefreut hatte wie der freie Hauself.

Auch wenn Harry ziemlich nah an Dobby herangekommen war, als Mrs Weasley ihm in der ersten Klasse einen eigenen Pullover geschenkt hatte. Ron war zwar kein Fan mehr von den Pullovern, aber dass es jemanden gab, der überhaupt noch nie Geschenke zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte … das war einfach unvorstellbar für ihn. Deshalb war es auch selbstverständlich, dass er seiner Mutter vor Weihnachten einen Brief geschrieben und sie gebeten hatte, für Harry doch bitte auch einen Pullover zu stricken. Er hatte sogar angeboten, auf seinen eigenen zu verzichten, damit sie nicht extra Wolle kaufen musste (es war pure Selbstlosigkeit gewesen und hatte überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, dass seine Begeisterung für die Pullover seiner Mutter mittlerweile ziemlich nachgelassen hatte, auf keinen Fall). Aber seine Mutter hatte natürlich nicht auf ihn gehört und Harry einen eigenen Pullover aus anderer Wolle gestrickt. Und dieser Blick, als Harry ihn in den Händen gehalten hatte … Die Pullover waren eben doch Gold wert, selbst wenn Ron sie irgendwann nur noch zum Putzen seines Zaubertrankkessels oder zum Polieren seines Besens benutzte.

Meistens war es wirklich der symbolische Wert, der die Pullover so besonders machte und wegen dem jeder aus der Familie sie auch noch nach Jahrzehnten zu schätzen wusste. Besonders als sie alle noch klein waren, hatte ihre Mutter so viel zu tun und nahm sich trotzdem die Zeit, jedem von ihnen einen eigenen Pullover zu stricken.

Später gehörte jeder nicht-Weasley, der auch einen Pullover bekam, so inoffiziell zur Familie. Harry seit seinem ersten Schuljahr, Hermine erst ein paar Jahre später. Fleur hatte demonstrativ keinen bekommen, als sie mit Bill verlobt war, aber im Jahr darauf, als sie und Bill wegen Ron in ihrem eigenen Haus feierten, fand sie einen eigenen unter ihrem Weihnachtsbaum, blau mit eingewebten silbernen Fäden, der perfekt zu ihren Augen und Haaren passte und mit Tränen in den Augen hatte sie ihn angezogen, obwohl er überhaupt nicht zu ihrem Kleid gepasst hatte.

Nach der Hochzeit bekam auch jeder andere Ehepartner von Mollys Kindern einen eigenen Pullover, wenn er oder sie ihn nicht schon vorher bekommen hatte, so wie Harry und Hermine, um sie in der Familie willkommen zu heißen. Außerdem strickte Molly fantastische Umstandspullover, über die sich alle Schwangeren in der Familie freuten.

Ganz zu schweigen von den wirklich niedlichen Pullovern, die die Babys zu Weihnachten bekamen und an denen man wirklich exzellent sehen konnte, wie schnell die Kinder doch wuchsen. Es war gut, dass Molly sich nicht mehr um die Kindererziehung kümmern musste, und so mehr Zeit für die Pullover hatte, denn je größer die Familie wurde, desto früher musste sie anfangen mit Stricken. Für ihre eigenen Kinder fing sie meist direkt nach Weihnachten an, und die jüngsten Enkel hob sie sich bis zum Schluss auf, damit sie nicht schon wieder aus den Pullovern herausgewachsen waren, bis Weihnachten endlich da war.

Je älter die Weasleys wurden, desto häufiger versuchten sie ihre Mutter zu überreden, für sie keine Pullover mehr zu stricken. Sie hatten mittlerweile ganze Schränke voll, weil sie ein schlechtes Gewissen hatten, diese persönlichen Geschenke weiterzugeben, und da sie nicht mehr wuchsen, konnten sie sie auch jahrelang tragen und es war Verschwendung, jedes Jahr den gleichen Pullover zu bekommen.

Aber Molly brachte es nicht übers Herz, auch nur einen Pullover nicht zu stricken. Seit Bill geboren worden war, hatte sie ihren Kindern jedes Jahr einen geschenkt. Es war ihre Möglichkeit, Zeit für jedes ihrer Kinder zu haben, und nur dieses Kind, ohne sich von den anderen ablenken zu lassen. Immer wenn sie strickte, dann dachte sie nur an diese Person, für die der Pullover bestimmt war und es war ein wunderbares Gefühl, nur Zeit dafür zu haben, sich mit ihren Hoffnungen und Träumen für diesen einen besonderen Menschen zu beschäftigen.

Sie wusste, dass für ihre eigenen Kinder der Reiz schon längst verloren gegangen war, aber Harry und Hermine, Audrey und Fleur und Angelina liebten ihre Pullover immer noch, als Zeichen, von den Weasleys geliebt und akzeptiert und willkommen geheißen zu werden. Und die ganzen Enkel waren auch begeistert, zumindest als sie noch klein waren. Später glich der Enthusiasmus eher dem von Mollys eigenen Kindern, aber Dominique zum Beispiel blieb ein großer Fan, weil sie in einer besonders kalten Ecke in Schottland wohnte und häufig im Schnee trainierte und bei James war es ähnlich. Albus gab auf Ausgrabungsstätten immer gerne damit an, wenn er Kollegen aus aller Welt hatte, die selbstgestrickte Weihnachtspullover nicht kannten. Auch Victoire mochte die Pullover, wenn sie für das Ministerium in der kalten Jahreszeit in andere Länder reiste und schlief gerne in ihnen, um sich ihrer Familie nahe zu fühlen.

Und Scorpius erst. Der Junge hatte Molly sehr an Harry erinnert in seiner unbändigen Freude über ein so simples Geschenk. Er war Albus' bester Freund und Molly wusste, was für Sorgen Harry und Ginny sich um ihn gemacht hatten, als er nach Slytherin gekommen war. Aber Scorpius war da und ihm war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass Albus sich allen Sorgen zum Trotz sofort wohl gefühlt hatte in Hogwarts. Es hatte ein paar Jahre gedauert, bis Albus sich getraut hatte, ihn zur Weihnachtsfeier im Fuchsbau einzuladen, die jedem offen stand, der gerne mit den Weasleys feiern wollte. Albus hatte extra alle gebeten, nett zu Scorpius zu sein, der sich solche Sorgen gemacht hatte, als Malfoy von den Weasleys nicht akzeptiert zu werden (und das, obwohl alle Weasleys, die mit ihm zur Schule gingen, ihn mochten und schätzten). Molly hatte sich lange gefragt, wie sie ihn willkommen heißen und ihm zeigen konnte, wie dankbar sie ihm dafür war, dass er es Albus so leicht gemacht hatte und ihm dann kurz entschlossen auch einen Pullover gestrickt, den Scorpius stolz ihn Ehren hielt. Es war schön, so viel Freude zu schenken, also hatte sie ihm in den nächsten Jahren auch einen gestrickt, und als Rose und er schließlich heirateten, gehörte er Mollys Ansicht nach schon lange zur Familie. Und er war wirklich einer der größten Fans, trug die Pullover sogar zur Arbeit und war häufig einer der ersten, der sie bei Kälte aus dem Schrank holte.

Mit jedem Jahr wurden es mehr und mehr Pullover, sodass Molly irgendwann ihre Nadeln verhexen musste, um alle fertig zu bekommen. Wolle kaufte sie mittlerweile fast Tonnenweise, um genug zu haben. Aber sie vergaß niemals jemanden. Jeder konnte sich darauf verlassen, zu Weinachten ihren Pullover zu bekommen, komme war wolle. Und selbst wenn sie die Pullover irgendwann nicht mehr sehen konnten, die Geste wussten sie alle zu schätzen und ihre Augen strahlten und das war immer Mollys schönstes Geschenk.

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ein schönes Weihnachtsfest und bis morgen.


	25. Y für YOLO

_**2042** _

„Was in aller Welt machst du da?", fragte Julia entsetzt und lehnte sich so gut es ging aus dem Fenster im ersten Stock. James flog auf seinem Besen an ihr vorbei. Das an sich war ja nichts Neues, so hatte sie ihn schließlich das erste Mal gesehen, aber normalerweise saß er auf seinem Besen und balancierte nicht auf einem Bein stehend darauf durch die Luft. „Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle!"

„Jetzt hab dich nicht so, ich hab das schon oft gemacht", widersprach James lachend und flog einen Kreis, während er ihr zuwinkte. „Ich hab zusammengerechnet bestimmt Jahre in der Luft verbracht, keiner hat mehr Kontrolle als ich!"

„Hat Oliver das wirklich jemals erlaubt?", fragte Julia zweifelnd und zog ihren Zauberstab, um bereit zu sein, wenn ihn sein „Fingerspitzengefühl" verließ. Der Trainer der englischen Nationalmannschaft war eigentlich niemand, der viel Spaß verstand und Julia konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er so etwas gefährliches einem seiner Stars gestattet hätte.

„Naja, so direkt nicht, aber jetzt ist das ja auch egal", rief James ihr grinsend zu. „Jetzt hat er mir nichts mehr zu sagen, ich kann machen, was ich will!" Vor einer Woche war er zum zweiten Mal Weltmeister geworden und gestern hatte er offiziell seinen Rücktritt vom Profisport verkündet. Er war siebenunddreißig und auch wenn er immer noch einer der besten Spieler Großbritanniens war, so wusste er doch auch, dass es mittlerweile viele gab, die genauso gut waren wie er, und bald würde es viele geben, die besser waren als er und die Presse würde anfangen, seine Erfolge zu vergessen und stattdessen nur noch fragen, wann er sich endlich eingestand, dass er nur noch einem Luftschloss hinterherjagte. Besser, er ging, solange die Leute noch traurig darüber waren, ihn zu verlieren.

„Aber ich hab da immer noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden und ich sag dir, dass du sofort da runterkommen sollst! Was denkst du dir eigentlich?", rief Julia entschlossen. Langsam hatte sie wirklich ein ungutes Gefühl im Bauch, wenn sie ihren Mann da so rücksichtslos durch die Luft kreisen sah.

„Ach komm schon, ich muss mir keine Gedanken mehr darüber machen, ob ich mich verletze oder nicht!", widersprach James unbekümmert. Auch wenn die Zauberei sehr viel hinbekommen konnte, gab es doch auch da ein Limit dafür, was der Körper aushalten konnte und er hatte es nicht riskieren wollen, bis an seine Grenzen zu gehen. Irgendwann weigerten sich die Knochen, selbst durch Magie wieder zusammenzuwachsen. Aber jetzt konnte er auf die Vorsicht verzichten, die er immer im Hinterkopf behalten hatte, um unverletzt Quidditch spielen zu können, und er konnte endlich riskieren, was er sich immer verkniffen hatte, aber unbedingt einmal ausprobieren wollte. „Hast du noch nie was von YOLO gehört?"

„Soll das irgendein bescheuerter Quidditchtrick sein?", rief Julia verständnislos und hob drohend ihren Zauberstab. Sie überlegte krampfhaft, wie sie ihren Mann da herunterholen konnte, ohne ihn zu verletzen. Sie wollte, dass er beide Beine auf dem Boden hatte, bevor sie ihn eigenhändig erwürgte.

„Ach Quatsch, das war vor ein paar Jahrzehnten ein Muggeltrend. Passt immer noch, finde ich!", erklärte James und stieg noch zwei Meter nach oben. „You only live once! Man lebt nur einmal! Das muss man ausnutzen!"

„Es wäre aber auch sehr schön, wenn du dein Leben nicht wegen so unnötigem Schwachsinn riskieren würdest! Und jetzt komm verdammt noch mal runter, sonst kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren!" James schaute in das wütende Gesicht seiner Frau und lenkte seinen Besen sofort in einen vorsichtigen Sinkflug. Wenn sie so ausschaute, dann war nicht mit ihr zu spaßen. Auch wenn sie völlig überreagierte, er hatte schließlich alles unter Kontrolle.

Kaum war er im Vorgarten gelandet und vom Besen gesprungen, schon kam sie aus dem Haus geeilt und fing an, ziemlich kräftig auf ihn einzuschlagen. „Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, du Idiot! Wie konntest du nur! Du hast sie doch nicht mehr alle! Wenn du beim Quidditch dein Leben aufs Spiel setzt, bitte, da waren wenigstens Medimagier da, aber das … du bist wirklich unmöglich, James!" Sie schniefte laut und hörte einen Moment auf, ihn zu verprügeln, um sich einige Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen. Entsetzt schaute James sie an. „Was hätte ich denn gemacht, wenn dir was passiert wäre? Was hätten wir dann gemacht?! Du bist nicht mehr alleine, es betrifft nicht immer nur dich, wenn du Kopf und Kragen riskierst, wann geht das endlich in deinen Dickschädel?"

James hob abwehrend die Hände und als sie endlich von ihm abließ, schloss er sie vorsichtig in die Arme. „Es ist doch nichts passiert. Ich hatte alles unter Kontrolle, das war völlig ungefährlich." Er tätschelte ihr leicht den Rücken. „Reg dich nicht auf, das kann doch nicht gut-"

„Ich sag dir, was nicht gut für mich ist", fauchte sie und riss sich von ihm los. „Wenn ich Todesangst davor haben muss, dass du dir dein Genick bei einem bescheuerten Trick brichst. Dann kann dir auch kein Heiler mehr helfen! Ich dachte wirklich, dass wir dir mehr wert sind als das."

James schaute sie perplex an. Sie meinte das wohl wirklich ernst. Dabei hatte doch überhaupt gar keine Gefahr bestanden! Und ihm ging es doch gut!

„Wenn ich das gerade gemacht hätte, was dann?", schrie sie ihn an und James zuckte zusammen.

„Du hättest doch nie…", widersprach er. „Mit deinem…" Er gestikulierte zu ihrem gerundeten Bauch. „Du würdest doch nicht riskieren…"

„Aber du schon, oder wie? Das ist nicht fair! Das ist auch deine Tochter. Ich will ihr nicht erklären müssen, dass sie keinen Dad hat, weil der so blöd war und irgendeinen Jojo-Scheiß ausprobieren wollte! So läuft das nicht James, verdammt noch mal! Das ist auch dein Kind und du kannst nicht so tun, als wärst du ein ungebundener Zwanzigjähriger, der machen kann, was er will! Wir sind deine verdammte Familie und wir wollen nicht ohne dich weiterleben, nur weil du irgendeinen Nervenkitzel gesucht hast. Dann geh lieber Fallschirmspringen oder Bungeejumpen, da sind so Idioten wie du wenigstens angeleint!"

James schluckte. So hatte er das noch nicht gesehen. Natürlich ging er gerne Risiken ein, aber sein Leben riskierte er dabei doch nicht. Oder doch? Wenn er nach Julias Reaktion ging … und allein der Gedanke, dass sie das auch machen würde, schwanger oder nicht… Vielleicht hätte er doch darüber nachdenken sollen.

„Na also", murmelte Julia und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht, als sie sah, dass ihm langsam klar zu werden schien, was er da gerade gemacht hatte. Sie schlang die Arme um ihn und legte den Kopf an seine Schulter. „Ich hab gerade erst damit aufgehört, mir ständig darüber Sorgen zu machen, ob dir beim Quidditch was passiert. Bitte fang jetzt nicht mit deiner Dummheit an."

Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Mach ich nicht." Er zog sie an sich und legte dann eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Das Baby schlug gerade Purzelbäume und das war wahrscheinlich auch seine Schuld, weil er Julia so auf die Palme gebracht hatte.

„Gut", seufzte sie. „Du lebst nämlich wirklich nur einmal."

**TBC…**

 


	26. Z für ZWILLINGE

George hatte sich nie viele Gedanken darüber gemacht, dass er ein Zwilling war. Es war einfach so. Wenn er sich umdrehte, war da eine andere Person, die genauso aussah wie er und die genauso war wie er, und das war super. Er war nie wirklich allein, aber wer wollte schon allein sein, wenn er auch mit Fred zusammen sein konnte? Fred wusste immer, was er dachte. Wenn George eine gute Idee für einen Streich hatte, wusste Fred, wie man ihn am besten umsetzen konnte. Und umgekehrt. Lag einer von ihnen in einem Fach zurück, schrieb der andere den Abschlusstest, um ihn auszubalancieren. Bei den ZAG-Prüfungen warfen sie eine Münze, um zu sehen, welchen Namen sie am Ende auf das Pergament schrieben.

Nicht mal ihre Mutter konnte sie auseinanderhalten, wenn sie sich dazu entschlossen, sich als der andere auszugeben. Überraschenderweise hatte McGonagall ein erstaunlich gutes Talent, zu merken, wenn sie der andere waren. Doch George war schon immer überzeugt davon gewesen, dass man den Sinn für Humor ihrer Hauslehrerin gewaltig unterschätzte, denn nur die Hälfte der Zeit ließ sie sie auffliegen. Und als Fred und er im fünften Jahr zusammen zu ihr zur Berufsberatung gingen und ihr erzählten, dass sie planten, einen Scherzartikelladen zu eröffnen, gab sie ihnen zwei dicke Bücher über Buchhaltung und Unternehmensführung und Ratschläge, welche Fächer sie wohl am ehesten gebrauchen konnten, um ihre Produkte bestmöglich entwickeln zu können.

Niemand hatte sie so ernst genommen wie McGonagall, deshalb schickte George ihr auch jede Weihnachten einen Haufen Kanariencremeschnitten. Er würde nie vergessen, wie sie ihn und Fred einmal im siebten Schuljahr nach dem Unterricht zurückgehalten hatte, um ihnen eine von den Schnitten unter die Nase zu halten. Sie hatten gedacht, dass sie ihnen Nachsitzen geben würde, stattdessen hatte sie mit ihnen geschimpft, warum sie die Frage zu dem betreffenden Spruch in den Abschlussprüfungen im Jahr davor nicht richtig beantwortet hatten und ihnen einen Tipp dafür gegeben, wie sie die Wirkung verlängern konnten.

Spätestens diese Erfahrung hatte George gezeigt, wie wichtig es war, Leute nicht zu unterschätzen. Man wusste nie, was in einem steckte. Das konnte man schon an seiner kleinen Schwester sehen, die einen Flederwichtspruch beherrschte, von dem andere sehr lange Albträume haben würden. Oder Hermine, die sich fast so sehr um Regeln scherte wie Percy und jeden fangzähnigen Frisbee beschlagnahmen würde, den sie in die Finger bekam, aber nicht zögerte, einen Vielsafttrank zu brauen, um bei den Slytherins einzubrechen, eine illegale Verteidigungsgruppe zu gründen und ein Mädchen für den Rest ihres Lebens mit Pickeln zu bestrafen, nur weil sie den Mund nicht halten konnte. Ganz zu schweigen von seiner Mutter, die gegen eine der begabtesten und fanatischsten Todesserinen gewonnen hatte.

Aber es hatte auch sein Gutes, von Leuten unterschätzt zu werden. Keiner hatte Fred und ihn wirklich auf dem Schirm gehabt, weil sie sich nie wirklich angestrengt hatten in Hogwarts, sondern ihre Zeit lieber mit Scherzen und Quidditch verbracht hatten. Doch nur, weil sie nicht gerne Aufsätze über die Bedeutung von Salamandern in leichten Heiltränken oder die Gefahren von Dementoren schrieben, die nun wirklich offensichtlich waren, hieß das nicht, dass sie nicht brauen konnten und die Sprüche nicht alle beherrschten. In vielerlei Hinsicht waren sie wahrscheinlich genauso gut wie Hermine. Und sie hatte das auch genau gewusst und sie genauso wenig unterschätzt, wie George sie. Percy leider nicht, der ihnen unzählige Vorträge darüber gehalten hatten, dass sie sich mehr anstrengen mussten.

Natürlich hatten alle, inklusive ihrer Mutter, sofort die Klappe gehalten, als sie schließlich ihr Geschäft eröffnet hatten. Leute wollten immer lachen, gerade in Zeiten, wenn einem sonst nur zum Heulen zumute war, und im Gegensatz zu den verstaubten Artikeln von Zonko waren ihre Produkte einfallsreich, ausgefallen und neu. Und keiner hatte sie mehr unterschätzt. Nach nur vier Monaten hatten sie das Startkapital, das Harry ihnen aufgezwungen hatte, wieder reingeholt, und wenn sie nicht genau gewusst hätten, das Harry das Geld unter keinen Umständen angenommen hätte, hätten sie ihm die tausend Galleonen auch zurückgegeben. Stattdessen musste er nie bei ihnen bezahlen, das war letzten Endes genauso gut.

Auch deshalb hatte George hatte Glück, dass er ein Zwilling war. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich die Zauberscherze ohne Fred zugetraut hätte. Aber es war auch nie wichtig gewesen, denn Fred war immer da. Er wusste, dass andere Zwillinge sich nicht so nahe standen. Die Patil-Zwillinge störte es nicht, dass sie in zwei verschiedenen Häusern waren, ihnen gefiel es sogar besser so. George hätte sich das nie vorstellen können, irgendwo ohne Fred zu sein. Er brauchte ja nicht mal einen Spiegel. Wenn er Fred ansah, wusste er genau, wie er aussah.

Das änderte sich, als er sein Ohr verlor. Danach verwechselte sie niemand mehr. Sie waren wahrscheinlich sowieso zu alt für solche Verwirrspielchen, als seriöse Geschäftsmänner, mitten im Krieg. Aber es war dennoch merkwürdig, wenn er jetzt in den Spiegel sah und er anders ausschaute als Fred. Aber hey, er lebte, er hatte einen Angriff überstanden, Harry war sicher im Fuchsbau gelandet und die Frauen standen tatsächlich auf Männer mit Narben. Und es war ja nicht so, als würde er schlechter aussehen. Nur anders. Und hören tat er auch nicht schlechter, ein einfacher Spruch im Mungos hatte sein Hörvermögen problemlos erhalten.

Nur später, nach dem Krieg, wusste er nicht mehr, was er davon halten sollte. Selbst als er sich daran gewöhnt hatte, dass seine andere Hälfte nicht mehr da war. Dass er plötzlich dreimal härter arbeiten musste, um die Produkte fertigzustellen, weil Freds Einfallsreichtum nicht mehr da war, der alles so einfach gemacht hatte. Dass er plötzlich so viel in seinem Leben allein war wie noch nie. Dass Leute ihn manchmal merkwürdig anschauten, wenn er mitten im Satz abbrach und darauf wartete, dass ihn Fred beendete. Es war das Schwerste, was er jemals hatte bewältigen müssen. Und er war ganz alleine damit. Sicher, die anderen hatten auch ihren Bruder und Sohn verloren, aber niemand … _niemand_ konnte verstehen, was George verloren hatte. Niemand sonst hatte jeden Tag im Leben mit Fred verbracht. Niemand sonst hatte ihn als Verlängerung von sich selbst gesehen. Und niemand würde ihn jemals irgendwie ersetzen können.

Ron half ihm eine Weile im Scherzartikelladen und er war überraschend gut darin, Freds Abwesenheit zu kompensieren, aber es war nicht das, was er wirklich machen wollte. Und Percy, voller Schuldgefühle, dass er Fred in dem Kampf damals abgelenkt hatte, noch dazu mit einem Witz (eine schwachsinnigere Erklärung für Schuldgefühle hatte George noch nie gehört. Wr war sich sicher, dass Fred nur die Augen verdrehen und sich dann darüber kaputtlachen würde, dass nur Percy das als eine Begründung sehen würde, nie wieder lustig zu sein) tauchte andauernd in seiner Wohnung auf und versuchte, ihm zum Trost schlecht gekochtes selbstgemachtes Essen aufzuschwatzen. George ließ ihn eine Weile gewähren, weil Percy wenigstens die Klappe hielt, aber schließlich warf er ihm Kekse um die Ohren, die selbst Hagrid nicht angerührt hätte, und schrie ihn an, dass er genug wieder gutgemacht hätte und jetzt wieder normal werden sollte, weil George sonst noch verrückt werden würde.

Für seine Mutter war das fehlende Ohr in dieser Zeit ein Segen, denn so war er wenigstens anders genug, dass sie ihn unmöglich mit Fred verwechseln konnte in einem unbedachten Moment. Sie wusste immer, wen sie vor sich hatte.

Aber George selbst … im ersten Moment, wenn er in den Spiegel schaute, dachte er immer noch, dass er Fred vor sich sehen würde und nicht sich selbst. Schließlich hatte er Fred jahrelang als Spiegel benutzt. Und wenn er dann schließlich sein fehlendes Ohr bemerkte und ihm unwiderruflich klar wurde, dass er sich selbst sah und nicht seinen Zwilling …

Je nach Gemütslage freute er sich darüber, dass er so schnell daran erinnert wurde und sich nicht der Illusion hingeben musste, dass sein Bruder noch lebte. An anderen Tagen wünschte er sich diese Illusion so sehr, dass er mit Fred sprechen und sich vielleicht sogar einbilden konnte, dass er ihm antwortete, dass er sein fehlendes Ohr verfluchte, das ihm das verwehrte. Aber wahrscheinlich war es besser so. Es war zu verlockend, sich in eine Welt zu begeben, in der Fred noch lebte und er irgendwann nicht mehr wusste, wo oben und unten war.

Mit der Zeit wurde es besser. Er verbrachte viel Zeit mit Percy, und Ron, und als er Angelina wiedertraf auf Rons Hochzeit, war das Leben sogar wieder sehr schön.

Aber, was niemand wusste und auch nie wissen würde, war, dass er sich manchmal wünschte, nie ein Zwilling gewesen zu sein. Dann hätte er seinen Geburtstag vielleicht unbeschwert feiern können. Und dann hätte seine Mutter ihn nicht immer mit diesem wehmütigen Blick angesehen. Sie hätten sich alle fragen können, wie Fred ausgesehen hätte, mit dreißig, vierzig oder fünfzig, anstatt es ganz genau zu wissen, wenn sie George anschauten. Und George hätte sich nicht für den Rest seines Lebens wie ein Behinderter fühlen müssen, der versuchte, ohne Arm oder Bein oder ein anderes essentielles Körperteil zu leben, dessen Verlust man, so sehr man es auch versuchte, nie ganz kompensieren konnte.

**Ende**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Ende war ein wenig melancholisch, aber das Z hat sich geradezu dafür angeboten. Freds Tod hat mich damals im Buch am schwersten von all den Toten getroffen, deshalb hab ich mich da immer nur ungern rangetraut, aber zumindest zum Schreiben war es ein interessantes Thema.
> 
> Vielen Dank an alle, die dieses Jahr wieder mitgelesen, noch mehr Dank an alle, die so wunderbare Reviews hinterlassen haben. Das Schreiben macht immer Spaß, aber zu lesen, dass es euch auch Spaß gemacht hat, ist fast noch schöner. Manche Kapitel waren vielleicht ein bisschen kontrovers für manche, aber ich hoffe, das hat der allgemeinen Freude am Lesen keinen Abbruch getan. Es ist schön zu wissen, dass mein Universum immer noch seine Fans hat und manchmal auch welche dazu gewinnt, die sich durch 500.000 Wörter wühlen.
> 
> Ich wünsche euch noch ein schönes restliches 2016 und ein gutes 2017 und hoffe, wir lesen uns nächstes Jahr mal wieder, sollte mir was neues für dieses Universum einfallen. Ich würde mich sehr über ein letztes Geschenk von euch freuen und hoffe, dass ihr mir noch ein Review schreibt.


End file.
